Te Pertenezco
by Brita Kou
Summary: Post Stars UA. Todo va viento en popa con los preparativos de la boda de Serena y Darien, pero la reaparición de el grupo Three Lights reavivara sentimientos y probablemente todo cambie.
1. Prólogo- Dos corazones separados

**\- TE PERTENEZCO -**

**Disclaimer****:Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia es cien por ciento original de la autora aquí presente**

**Autora****: Briita Kou**

**Protagonistas****: Serena Tsukino/ Seiya Kou**

**Prólogo**

**-Dos corazones separados / Un futuro unido-**

La noche se sentía un tanto fría, aun así se podía distinguir en la banca del parque, a una pareja de novios. Ella una linda jovencita de 19 años, su cabello rubio y largo peinado en dos coletas, se encontraba recargada en el hombro de quien le sostiene su mano entrelazada, un chico de cabellera negra azabache, alto, delgado y de tez blanca; ambos pensativos, ambos con la mirada fija en la Luna, que a pesar de estar llena, su brillo era muy nítido.

Así pasaron más de 20 minutos hasta que Darien, un joven apuesto, que refleja madurez y seriedad en su rostro, rompió el silencio.

— Serena...

— ¿Si-i...? - le respondió distraída.

— Estaba pensando... faltan solo ocho meses para que te conviertas en la Señora Chiba – dijo fríamente.

— Sí, lo sé Darien, dentro de poco por fin comenzaremos a crear Tokio de Cristal... - Sus palabras tenían un tono melancólico que disimuló con una sonrisa y detrás de eso, un suspiro... Ambos se volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

Serena solo pensaba en aquel chico con el cual pasó tan divertidos y especiales momentos, aquel que la nombró su "bombón". Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, eso sucedía siempre que Seiya se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, y a decir verdad, últimamente pasaba muy a menudo.

Mientras Darien, él como ya lo había externado, pensaba en su futuro, un futuro que por demás ya sabía cuál era, ellos están unidos desde el pasado, desde aquellos tiempos cuando el Milenio de Plata era el reino más próspero y poderoso de la Galaxia. Y estaba escrito que en el futuro sería igual, prueba palpable era Rini, su futura hija, que ya conocían y a la cual quería mucho, esa niña que le alegro tantas veces el corazón. Darien es un hombre muy bueno y responsable, tanto que, desde el momento que recordó que él es el protector de la Tierra, y que se convertiría en el Rey Endymion y junto con Serena o mejor dicho la Neo Reina Serena edificaría Tokio de Cristal, desde ese momento decidió sacrificarse por la prosperidad y seguridad de su planeta. ¿Sacrificarse? ¡Sí! No se podía engañar él mismo, sabía muy bien que no amaba a Serena, no podía negar que es una niña muy tierna, muy linda que le roba el corazón a cualquiera, pero exacto, solo es una niña. De hecho antes de saber que ella es la Princesa de la Luna, pensaba que era una niña llorona, se le hacía tan infantil, tan inmadura, jamás le interesaría como mujer, de no ser porque en su pasado la amo, aprendió a convivir con ella y ¡Claro! se había encariñado, pero era solo eso _**"cariño"**_ y _resignación_; pero su corazón vibraba por alguien más, alguien que aparte de prohibida era imposible.

¿Cómo es posible que dos personas tengan que casarse para cumplir con una misión? Esa misión que es destino y no decisión.

•**S&amp;S•**

Notas de la Autora:

**Agradecimiento**: Quiero agradecer infinitamente a PaulaLunatica, por apoyarme, por ser mi beta y sobre todo por la amistad al igual que a Demencia, ¡Gracias por los ánimos que me dan para escribir! ¡Las amo!

Espero sus reviews, y espero que les guste el inicio de esta historia.

Briita Kou


	2. I- Lealtad y Desamor

**Disclaimer****:Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia es cien por ciento original de la autora aquí presente.**

_**Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes**_

**\- TE PERTENEZCO -**

**Capítulo 1**

**-Lealtad y Desamor-**

— ¡Princesa! Eso es lo que eres… una Princesa, y yo… - desde su ventana viendo al cielo hablaba sollozando un joven de gran belleza, tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche y largo agarrado en una coleta baja – ¡Yo solo soy una Sailor! – Se lamentaba — Pero bombón, no sé cómo paso, te metiste tan adentro de mi corazón – Las lágrimas aparecían en sus hermosos ojos celestes – Te extraño tanto, extraño tu sonrisa, tu voz y todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos… - suspiró – me pregunto; ¿Si tu pensaras en mí? Y si lo haces, ¿Qué tan frecuente es?- Quedando inmerso en sus pensamientos.

— Seiya… ¿Otra vez pensando en ella verdad?- Preguntó entrando en la habitación un apuesto joven de cabello plateado y ojos verde claro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Sonrojado – No… - intentó esconder su rostro - ¡Claro que no Yaten!

— Entonces, ¿En qué pensabas hermanito? – lo interrogó Taiki, un chico alto de cabello castaño y unos expresivos ojos color violeta, que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Este… pe… pensaba en como en tan poco tiempo nuestro planeta se ha reconstruido – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron en silencio viendo con tristeza a su hermano, que aunque él lo negará su mirada lo decía todo… aun la extrañaba.

— Bueno – interrumpió el silencio Yaten –, no se te olvide Nuestra Princesa quiere vernos en una hora en su estudio – Y salieron los chicos dejando a Seiya solo nuevamente.

— Bombón…. – susurró y detrás un suspiro, por más que él quisiera estar con su Bombón los dos tienen un destino ya trazado, él juro lealtad infinita a la Princesa Kakyuu, y la protegería con su propia vida de ser necesario. Ese es su destino, ser guerrera, ser la líder de las Sailor Star Lights. Mientras el de Serena, se lo repetía todo el tiempo en su cabeza, pero aun así no podía arrancarla de su corazón -; _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la conocí antes?_ – se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Y así siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta la hora del encuentro con la Princesa Kakyuu. En ese momento se transformo en Sailor Star Fighter, una esbelta mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules que vestía el uniforme negro de las guerreras de ese planeta.

Antes de entrar toco la puerta de esa enorme habitación, de la cual se percibía un agradable aroma a flores –_sin duda la Princesa ya está aquí_ – pensó. Una voz que provenía del interior del estudio le dio la orden de entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que dos Sailors, una de cabello castaño y ojos violetas y la otra cabellos de plata y ojos esmeralda y dulces como la miel, ya se encontraban sentadas en los sillones frente al escritorio; una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y vestido del mismo color sentada del otro lado del escritorio le sonrió cálidamente.

— Toma asiento Fighter – Le dijo Kakyuu.

Ya que las tres Sailors estaban sentadas, comenzó a hablar – Mis queridas estrellas fugaces… – sonrió –. Gracias a ustedes y su dedicación Kinmoku ha renacido, todos podemos vivir en paz y armonía…

— No tiene que agradecer Princesa, sabe que somos sus incondicionales – interrumpió Sailor Star Healer.

— Así es – aseguró Sailor Star Maker –, lo hacemos con amor, este es nuestro amado planeta – añadió la castaña.

— Y es nuestra obligación como guardianas de usted y este planeta – Dijo al fin Sailor Star Fighter.

— Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso, me doy cuenta que no son completamente felices – su semblante cambio reflejando tristeza al mirar a sus guerreras.

— ¿Qué? – Gritó sorprendida Healer – ¡Eso es mentira Princesa! Nos llena de felicidad ver la prosperidad en nuestro planeta.

— Si chicas, sé que Fighter, Healer y Maker se sienten satisfechas y felices con sus logros como guerreras, pero… - suspiró profundamente – Seiya. Yaten y Taiki, ellos tienen sus corazones a la mitad, y sus complementos se encuentran lejos de aquí, en el Planeta Tierra.

— ¡No! ¡Princesa nuevamente se equivoca! – Dijo Maker, volteando a ver a Healer, esperando apoyo a su afirmación. Pero ella se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron –; _¿Qué rayos le pasa a Healer? De Fighter si era de esperarse_ – Pensó cuando vio que dos lagrimas frías rodaban por sus mejillas – _Pero de ¿Healer?_ – Bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza, sabía que la Princesa tenía razón, él también la extrañaba. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

— Princesa… - Dijo Fighter casi inaudible –, pero aun así nos entregamos totalmente a nuestra misión, eso no debe preocuparle.

— Me preocupa, mi querida Fighter, yo las quiero mucho – decía mientras apretaba los puños para no llorar –. Por eso anhelo que sean felices y sé que esa felicidad no está aquí – Fighter sintió que su corazón se aceleró al escuchar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su Princesa, sintió una esperanza –, es por eso que tome una decisión – Dijo firmemente Kakyuu.

Las tres Sailors miraban fijamente a su princesa, el corazón les latía fuerte y cálidamente.

— Irán a la Tierra, en busca de sus sueños, en dado caso que algo saliera mal – miró tristemente a Fighter – podrán volver, este siempre será su hogar – añadió la Princesa Kakyuu.

— ¿Es verdad eso? – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa Fighter – ¡Gracias Princesa!

— Se irán esta misma noche. – Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Para ella era muy difícil dejarlas ir, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos, el único que le preocupaba era Seiya, tal vez terminaría de romperse su corazón.

•**S&amp;S****•**

Hola! Ü

Pues aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por leerme y sus reviews** PaulaLunatica, rogue85, Tatily, EstrellaBlanca, Amy Kou, Romy, Kary **me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Sigan dejándome sus comentarios, observaciones, consejos y demás! Eso me ayuda de mucho! Gracias!

**Briitha Kou**


	3. II- Premoniciones

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro.**

•_Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

**Capítulo 2**

**-Premoniciones-**

Mirando el mar, se encontraba una chica alta de cabello corto color rubio cenizas, vestida de forma varonil, a su lado, una joven de porte elegante y belleza impresionante, su cabellera aguamarina y su mirada celeste en el infinito.

— ¿Qué ves Michiru? - Preguntó la rubia.

— Las olas traen noticias, el mar está muy inquieto, pero… no logro entenderlo - Un tono de preocupación se notaba en su respuesta.

— Presiento que tiene que ver con mi Gatita – Dijo Haruka algo desconcertada. Michiru sostuvo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Vamos! Busquemos a las chicas – y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto deportivo parqueado a orillas de la carretera.

***S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S****S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*****

— ¡Serena! ¡Llegaras tarde! – Dijo en tono de regaño una simpática gatita negra con una media Luna dorada en la frente.

— ¡Ya voy Luna! Solo deja guardar las revistas, quiero que las chicas me den su opinión para el vestido.

***S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S****S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*****

— ¡Serena no cambia! – Dijo en tono molesto Rei, una chica de cabello negro, con personalidad enigmática, que vestía un kimono rojo con blanco.

— Ya Rei, deja de quejarte, además se le perdona, con tantos preparativos que tiene que hacer – le contestó emocionada una rubia de ojos azules.

— ¡Mina tiene razón! Serena no ha de saber ni donde tiene la cabeza, si de por sí es distraída por naturaleza, ahora agrégale los preparativos para su boda – Río divertida Ami que con los lentes de armazón blanco que llevaba puestos, acentuaba su característica personalidad intelectual y resaltaba su corta cabellera azul a juego con sus ojos del mismo color.

— ¡Listo! He terminado todos los bocadillos para esta velada – salía de la cocina diciendo Lita, con su ya característica coleta castaña –. Espero sean suficientes para Serena, que con eso de la boda come más de lo normal – Todas ríen divertidas.

— ¡Chicas! – Dijo Serena casi sin aliento por subir corriendo las escaleras del Templo Hikawa.

— Serena, ¡Otra vez tarde! – Le reclamó Rei.

— Es que… es que… me quede dormida – dijo apenada y quejumbrosa –: ¡Perdón chicas!

— Ese no es el comportamiento para la futura Neo Reina – Dijo molesto un gato blanco con una luna dorada en la frente.

— ¡Artemis! – Dijo Luna mientras le golpeaba la cabeza –. Aunque tiene razón Serena, debes ser más responsable y madura, ya estas a ocho meses de convertirte en la gobernante del planeta Tierra.

La cara de Serena se entristeció, no sabía porque, pero le pesaba demasiado solo la simple idea.

— Bueno, tal vez eso con el tiempo lo logre, pero si **mi **Darien me ama, aceptará a esta Serena llorona y distraída, a esta Serena con cabeza de chorlito – afirmó señalándose la cabeza mientras cerraba un ojo y reía inocentemente.

Todas rieron, excepto Luna y Artemis que se quedaron preocupados ante sus palabras, y Rei que se quedó pensativa, ella mejor que nadie sabía que – _a Darien no le gustan las chicas infantiles, él busca madurez, seriedad, un amor más responsable… y Serena no cumple ninguno de esos requisitos. Él necesita alguien con quien compartir opiniones, no a quien explicarle todo. Pero Serena es la Princesa de la Luna, y se tiene que casar con el Príncipe Endymion, porque así es su destino y no se puede hacer nada al respecto_– Suspiró.

Serena les mostró las revistas que contenían cientos de modelos de vestidos de novias, y empezaron a hojear y elegir sus favoritos.

Así pasaron todo el día entre risas, bocadillos y pláticas, claro todo referente a la Gran Boda.

Al anochecer, las chicas se encontraban sentadas viendo el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, tanto que hacían ver a la Luna opaca.

— ¡Miren! – Dijo Lita señalando tres estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el cielo.

Sintieron una calidez extraña en su corazón y se voltearon a ver entre ellas, esa sensación era extraña pero no desconocida.

— ¡Tal vez sean las Starlights! – Dijo emocionada la castaña.

— ¡Cómo crees! No, ellas están en su planeta, y todo esta tan pasivo como para que vinieran a la Tierra – Dijo segura Rei.

— Si, además no creo que quieran venir – Añadió Ami un tanto desilusionada –. Sería doloroso.

Serena se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos

*** * * * * INICIO FLASH BACK * * * * ***

— _¡Bombón!... ¿Sabes? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti… - Dijo Seiya._

— _Si, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos – Contestó Serena contenta._

_Yaten se ríe a carcajadas, se escuchan risas, todos tienen una gran gota en la cabeza._

— _¡Nunca entiendes bombón! – Dijo Seiya sonriendo._

*** * * * * FIN FLASH BACK * * * * ***

— Si… si te entendí… - Susurro para sí.

— _Pero tuve que actuar así, Darien estaba conmigo, no pude hacer más, pero como me hubiera gustado abrazarte por última vez _\- suspiró -, _decirte cuanto te quiero, porque sí, yo tampoco te olvidaré - _vino un suspiro más_ –, no puedo, estas tan adentro de mi corazón_ – Sus ojos se cristalizaron, bajó la cabeza para que nadie lo notará, pero sintió un apretón de manos de esos que dicen "_yo estoy contigo, ¡Ánimo!_" era Rei que notó de inmediato que Serena estaba recordando a Seiya. Entendía a su amiga, ese es un amor imposible como el que ella tenía.

***S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S****S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*****

Los astros que atravesaron el cielo, parecían haber caído cerca de la playa, donde solo se distinguían tres siluetas femeninas.

— Vamos al departamento, tenemos que descansar para recuperar energías, mañana empezara la búsqueda – Dijo una de ellas y empezó a caminar, seguida por las otras dos.

* * *

Hola! Ü

Pues aquí un capítulo más, espero un les este gustado! Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **smilesx568****, ****Sailor Alissa****, Benny **y** Romy**, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

**EstrellaBlanc**a se que si, es tarea difícil y tal vez me quieran matar después! xD

**Rogue85**, si! Ya llegaron los Kou a la Tierra, lo que viene… es sorpresa… :DD

**PaulaLunatica **Gracias por el apoyo capítulo a capítulo! Sabes que te mega adoro!3'

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Briita'**


	4. III- Revelaciones

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro. Solo para diversión propia y de la comunidad Pro SEUS.**

* * *

**-Te Pertenezco-**

**Capítulo3**

**-Revelaciones-**

— Creo que debería dejar de verte — dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No, por favor! Rei, tú eres lo único que me da fuerzas para soportar todo esto — Le suplicó Darien.

— Pero es que, ¡Entiéndeme! Esto me está destrozando a mí, saber que te casas con mi mejor amiga; no podría soportar verlos juntos ese día, y yo hipócritamente felicitándola, cuando lo que más desearía es estar en su lugar — Dijo Rei entre llanto, mientras se levantaba desnuda de la cama que minutos antes fue testigo de su amor y pasión prohibida.

— _Perdóname Rei —_ Suplicaba en su mente —, _perdón por enamorarme de ti, por entregarte mi corazón aun sabiendo que mi futuro está atado con alguien más. ¡Si tan solo pudiera cambiar quien soy! _— pensó con rabia —,_ pero no puedo, soy el Príncipe Endymion y mi lugar está al lado de Serena… mejor dicho Serenity, tal vez de la Princesa si me enamorare, esa mujer que me transmite tanta paz cuando la veo, esa mujer que es todo lo contrario a Serena Tsukino—_ Hundió su cabeza en la almohada para ahogar esas dos lágrimas frías que se le escapaban de sus pupilas celestes.

Rei salió del baño ya vestida, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a un costado de Darien que aún estaba acostado; le besó la frente — ¿Qué pasaría si Serena se entera de lo nuestro? No soportaría perder a mi mejor amiga — suspiró, mientras sus ojos melancólicos miraban fijamente los ojos suplicantes de Darien —. Pero me muero sin ti, es que Darien te amo… — y se soltó a llorar.

Él tomo el delicado rostro de ella entre sus manos, y lo acercó al suyo, para unirse en un beso tierno y doloroso a la vez.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

— Mina, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó Serena titubeante —. Aprovechando que aún no llegan las chicas.

— ¡Claro Sere! Dime ¿Qué pasa? — Le contestó la protectora de Venus con su ya conocida sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Oh, Mina! Tú eres la persona en la que más confió – Su tono de voz era un poco alterado y nervioso. Mina le puso una mano en el hombro símbolo de confianza y apoyo —; ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? – Preguntó sorprendiendo a Mina, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

— ¡Pues sería la chica más feliz y afortunada del mundo! ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad! — Dijo la rubia del peinado de media cola un una expresión de fascinación en su rostro —. ¡Que fuera yo la Princesa de la Luna! Y futura reina de Tokio de Cristal — con ojos soñadores —. Tener un prometido guapísimo, elegante, que me adora —su narración empezó a bajar de intensidad y su rostro se iba poniendo serio —. Pero tú no estás segura — suspiró —. Creo que todo esto para ti es una pesadilla ¿Verdad Sere?

Serena no pudo más, abrazó a su amiga y se puso a llorar.

— Es que… ¡estoy tan confundida! Yo estaba segura que lo amaba, me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi… siempre mi héroe… ¡Mi Tuxedo Mask! — Ojos melancolicos —. Cuando supe que era Darien, me puse tan feliz… no era sólo un sueño, en verdad existía y siempre estuvo tan cerca de mi ¡Digo! Al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien, pero al saber que él era Tuxedo Mask y que recuperó sus recuerdos, que supimos que eran los futuros gobernantes de la Tierra… Después al ver tan sólido nuestro amor en Rini, todo me parecía tan hermoso, tan perfecto… pero… — Hizo una pausa para que pasará el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

— Pero apareció a Seiya Kou — completó Mina. Serena asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo.

—Sere, yo te aclararé tus dudas… — dijo seria Mina —. Lo que pasa es que tú nunca has amado a Darien — Serena se le quedó viendo extrañada y algo molesta — ¡Vamos! No me veas así… te explico… — suspiro profundo —. Tú te ilusionaste con Tuxedo Mask. Que como lo dijiste siempre te salvaba, te sentiste protegida y por eso tu cabecita empezó a idealizar a ese caballero. Pero la verdad es que con Darien nunca te llevaste bien. Al contrario, no lo soportabas, siempre te molestó y se burlaba de ti pero al saber que él era tu amado Tuxedo Mask, le pusiste una personalidad que no es la de él, sino la que tú idealizaste, esperando algún día llegará a ser lo que tú siempre soñaste. Y te aferraste a ese pasado donde ambos se amaban, queriendo repetirlo, porque con la llegada de Rini, está más que confirmado que en el futuro será igual. Así que por el destino que tienes e idealizando a un Darien que no es, creíste estar enamorada pero — sonrió tiernamente —, cuando llegó Seiya tu corazón despertó, porque él te fue enamorando poco a poco y tú conociste lo que en realidad es el amor. No hay que ser muy inteligente para ver las cosas como son.

— En realidad yo esperaba de Darien mucho más, pensé que al casarnos y ya convertido en el Rey Endymion se volvería más tierno, más cariñoso, más sensible… — suspiró desilusionada Serena —, pero tienes razón, Darien es así y no cambiará, ni siendo Tuxedo Mask, ni el Rey Endymion porque simplemente así es él… — pensó un momento y añadió —, pero sólo conmigo… con Rini siempre fue muy amoroso, con Ami es muy comprensivo y con Rei… a ella la trata de una forma muy especial.

Mina se puso blanca como papel, desvió la mirada, ella sabía bien porque a Rei la trataba así, a decir verdad, todas lo sabían, pero ninguna se atrevía a contárselo.

—Perdón amiga por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo pienso que así como tú no amas a Darien, él tampoco te ama a ti.

Si, Darien no la amaba, pero eso no era todo, de quién estaba perdidamente enamorado era de Rei, una de las guardianas de la Princesa, ella que le juro lealtad y amor. Pero eso le correspondía decírselo a ellos mismos, Mina ya había cumplido con hacerle saber que Darien no la amaba, lo demás no era ya asunto suyo.

Serena volvió a abrazar a su amiga — ¿Qué debo hacer Mina?

— Encuentra tu felicidad interior, sabemos que no puedes cambiar el futuro, pero trata de ser feliz con los recuerdo; cásate con Darien y formen Tokio de Cristal, pero no lo veas como una obligación, abre tu corazón con él, y véanse como amigos, para que así prevalezca la paz y la armonía en la Tierra — le dijo compasivamente —. Amiga, que más daría yo porque fueras realmente feliz.

Las dos chicas lloraron largo rato, Mina quería mucho a Serena y además compartía el dolor de tener al amor de su vida lejos. El timbre las interrumpió, era Ami que estaba en la puerta.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

—Mamá Setsuna, ya quiero verlas — decía una pequeña de cabello negro y lacio que iba en el asiento del copiloto de un automóvil rojo.

—Lástima que no sea una visita social Hotaru — los ojos rubíes de esta chica de larga cabellera verde, denotaban preocupación—. Espero que las encontremos.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

Se oyó que alguien llamo a la puerta, Lita sale apresurada de la cocina a abrir.

—Pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Dijo con gran sorpresa,

—Pasamos a casa de mi Bombón, pero nadie atendió – Dijo un joven de sonrisa seductora y mirada celeste.

—Seiya… — la cara de la chica con expresión de gran sorpresa.

—Y como vives cerca, decidimos venir a visitarte — Añadió Taiki en tono de amabilidad forzada.

—Pasen… —contestó Lita que aún no se recuperaba de la emoción.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime! Necesito verla — Preguntó suplicante Seiya.

— Está en casa de Mina — Dijo la guerrera de Júpiter. Yaten se puso nervioso al escuchar ese nombre —, de hecho solo estoy terminando de preparar unas galletas y voy para allá.

— ¿Ya no se reúnen en el Templo Hikawa? — interrogó Taiki.

— Si, pero la casa de Mina queda más cerca del centro comercial, y como acompañaremos a Sere a probarse su vestido de… — Se quedó súbitamente callada, sabía que esas palabras lastimarían a Seiya, que al instante cambio su semblante.

— Novia… —completó la frase Seiya desilusionado. Lita siguió en silencio, eso bastó para afirmar.

— Creo que esto es un error, mejor regresemos — Dijo molesto Yaten, sintió tristeza por su hermano.

— ¡No! — Contestó Seiya —. Quiero verla, ¡Necesito verla! ¿Qué no lo entienden? — dos lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas —. Aunque sea una vez más.

Yaten y Taiki tuvieron que contener la rabia y el dolor que les producía ver a su hermano sufrir, sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La chica se dirigió en silencio a la cocina, envolvió las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa, salió y camino hacia la puerta, los chicos la siguieron.

—_Bombón, te volveré a ver_ — Y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Seiya.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

En la casa Aino sonó el timbre…

— ¡Yo abro! — Sale corriendo Serena.

Al abrir la puerta la rubia de las coletas se sorprende y sonríe, lanzándose a los brazos de quien está al otro lado de la puerta — ¡Que alegría me da volver a verte! — dijo sin poder contener la felicidad.

—Hola cabeza de bombón — Una voz varonil acompañada de una sonrisa seductora le contestaron el gesto.

— ¡Princesa! ¿Qué pensaría el Príncipe Endymion si ve estas muestras de cariño? — interrumpío la escena una tercera persona que se aproximaba, seguida por otras dos personas más.

—Pues… — Serena sonrojada y alejándose un poco —. ¡Pensaría que le tengo mucho cariño a Haruka! – sonriendo y volviendo a abrazar a la rubia vestida con ropa varonil.

—Michiru, ¡Por favor preciosa no te pongas celosa! – Dijo Haruka con mirada picara —. Además mi Gatita ya está comprometida – Añadió riendo.

—Yo creo que deberías dejar de decirle así a nuestra Princesa Haruka, recuerda que pronto se convertirá en la Neo Reina Serena – reprendió la más pequeña de ellas.

—Hotaru tiene razón Ruka — intervino Setsuna.

—Pero ¡Pasen chicas! ¡No saben qué gusto me da verlas! – Dijo sonriente y aun con las mejillas rojas la Princesa de la Luna.

Las Outers se adentraron a la casa en silencio, parecía que a Serena se le olvidó que cada que aparecían era porque algo andaba mal.

— ¡Mina! ¡Ami! ¡Miren quienes vinieron a visitarnos! — Gritaba contenta Serena, mientras conducía a las chicas a la estancia.

La última en entrar fue Haruka, que la querer cerrar la puerta, sintió que alguien la detuvo, enseguida volteo en guardia, su expresión era de sorpresa y enojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No eres bien recibido! – Dijo con voz alta y groseramente, lo que hizo que todas voltearan hacía la puerta.

— ¡No me hables tú! No viene a verte a ti, Yo vine a visitar – decía mientras atravesaba la puerta – a mi Bombón – y se quedó paralizado al verla, ahí estaba ella, se veían increíblemente hermosa, llevaba puesta una falda tableada blanca diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa tipo polo color rosa de palo a juego con sus tenis, que la hacían lucir sencilla, fresca y jovial, su rostro natural con esa bella sonrisa que él recordaba todos los días.

Serena sintió que su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, no contuvo la alegría que le daba volver a ver a ese chico que se apoderaba de su pensamiento a todas horas y al cual extrañaba desde el día que regresó a su planeta; y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarlo.

—Seiya…

— ¡Bombón! – sus ojos se cristalizaron

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver — dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Seiya no dijo nada, solo la abrazó fuertemente como no queriendo soltarla nunca más. Así abrazados en silencio verbal se quedaron, pero hacían falta palabras, ese abrazó, ese calor, sus corazones hablan por sí solos.

Yaten y Taiki aún estaban en el umbral de la puerta; Mina y Ami no lo podían creer, ellos estaban ahí nuevamente. Yaten miraba fijamente a Mina, lo que hizo que se sonrojará, él no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad — _mi oportunidad _– y pícaramente le guiñó el ojo, Mina sintió como el color le subió al rostro; Taiki al ver tan divertida escena soltó a reírse, pero sintió una mirada, al voltear se encontró con las pupilas azules de Ami, lo que le hizo sonrojarse, la chica le sonrió y él le respondió con sus mejillas rojas.

— ¡Princesa! – Dijo Michiru que parecía ser la encargada este día de interrumpir los momentos de reencuentro.

— ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a Cabeza de Bombón! – Dijo Haruka furiosa mientras separaba de un jalón de brazo a Serena del menor de los Kou.

— ¡Cálmate! Tú no vas a prohibirle nada a mi hermano – Dijo Yaten, Taiki tomó la muñeca del peliplateado para que éste se tranquilice.

—Tranquilos chicos – Intentó bajar la tensión Luna.

—Perdón Luna, el viaje fue largo y no descansamos bien — contestó el ojiverde tiernamente a la gatita negra, lo que hizo que Artemis se pusiera celoso.

—Solo venimos a visitarlas para darles la gran noticia de que el grupo Three Lights regresa, en la mañana hable con el manager y dice que podemos empezar con una gira por todo el continente —dijo sonriente el mayor de los hermanos —. Así que se podría decir que es una visita-despedida, teníamos muchas ganas de verlas antes de partir – comentó sonrojado Taiki.

—Y creo que Yaten y Taiki tienen algo que decirle a ciertas señoritas hermosas que se encuentran aquí – añadió divertido Seiya mientras que sus hermanos estaban rojos como tomates.

— ¿Entonces no se quedaran? — preguntó triste Lita.

—No, solo pasamos a saludarlas, mañana mismo partimos, pero nos volveremos a ver dentro de diez meses que termine la gira — contestó resignado Taiki.

—Pero, ¿Les gustaría pasar toda la tarde con nosotros? — Propuso Seiya con su hermosa sonrisa, que hacía enfurecer a Haruka. Las chicas sonrieron.

—Princesa perdón por interrumpir, hemos venido a hablar con usted – dijo fríamente Setsuna –. Es sobre el futuro.

—Pero es algo privado y muy delicado – Dijo Haruka con ojos fulminantes hacia los hermanos Kou.

— ¡Ok, ok! Ya entendimos – dijo sonriendo Seiya –. Bombón las vemos en una hora en el Centro Comercial – Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Al abrir la puerta para retirarse encontraron a Rei quien se disponía a tocar el timbre.

— ¡¿Ustedes aquí?!– dijo sorprendida

—Hola Hino, ya vamos de salida, pero en un rato nos vemos – Contestó sonriente Seiya –. Creo que tienen una junta urgente – añadió en tono burlón señalando a las Outers. Rei sonrío divertida y entro.

—Perdón por la tardanza, tenía pendientes en el templo – dijo nerviosa disculpándose.

—Sí, claro… — contestó irónicamente la chica de cabellera aguamarina mientras la veía fríamente.

—Bueno ya dinos ¿Qué pasa Setsuna? – Pregunto preocupada Serena.

— En realidad solo queríamos saber cómo van los preparativos para la boda –mintió Haruka –. Pero quería que se fueran los Kou, ¡No soporto estar en la misma habitación con ellos! – dijo con enfado.

—Cuéntame querida, ¿Ya tienes el vestido? – Interrogó Michiru a la futura señora Chiba mientras la llevaba a la cocina –. Acompáñame por un poco de agua y me cuentas todo.

Esperaron unos minutos a que las dos chicas salieran de la habitación. El semblante de las Outers era duro.

Haruka tomo la palabra— Bien, venimos aquí para acomodar las cosas que está haciendo mal el Príncipe…

—Sabemos que está saliendo con otra mujer – Dijo algo furiosa Hotaru fijando sus pupilas violetas instintivamente ¡Quizás! en la sacerdotisa.

Rei empalideció — N_o es posible, las Outers ya lo saben, perdóname Serena, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Yo empecé a amarlo antes que tú, él era mi novio, al saber quién era realmente no tuve otra opción que alejarme y guardar todo este amor que me lastimaba cada que los veía juntos, ya me había resignado pero, ¿por qué Darien tuvo que estar ese día? ¿Por qué él?_– Se preguntaba.

***INICIO FLASH BACK***

— _¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Darien cubriendo con un paraguas negro a aquella chica que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, bajo la fuerte lluvia, ella parecía no sentir, sus ojos ya los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada perdida._

—_No… — Dijo en un hilo de voz y negando con la cabeza, mientras levantaba la vista para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz –. Es Nicholas – dijo entre sollozos –. Partirá mañana, regresará a su casa, a… a casarse – y la chica rompió en llanto –. Nunca me dijo que ya estaba comprometido – añadió cuando pudo hablar._

_Darien no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo actuar ante esa situación? Se sentó a lado de Rei con un brazo le rodeo los hombros y la atrajo hacía él, ella se recargo en su pecho, seguía llorando._

—_Soy una tonta, siempre me enamoró de quien no debo – se reprochó apretando los puños – ¡Tengo una extraña atracción por los hombres comprometidos, lo sepan ellos o no! _

_Esa declaración hizo que el corazón de Darien palpitara más rápido, cosa que Rei pudo notar ya que se encontraba refugiada en su pecho, ella levanto su cara y Darien solo dijo – Rei yo… — poco a poco se fueron acercando sus labios, su respiración cálida podía sentir el uno del otro, hasta que se fundieron en un beso, era inevitable, ambos sentían lo mismo, se olvidaron por un segundo del mundo, solo eran ellos dos, hasta que la imagen de la Princesa Serenity apareció en la mente de Darien, quién se despegó súbitamente – Serena… — susurró._

—_Perdona mi atrevimiento — dijo la chica triste por el nombre que se le escapó de los labios a él —: no debí, eres el novio de mi amiga – añadió mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

—_Rei… solo quiero que sepas que el beso fue sincero— tomó aire –, ¡No sé qué demonios pasa entre mi corazón, mi mente y mi destino! Simplemente no tienen las mismas metas para mí – dijo confundido._

_Ella lo miraba extrañada, las palabras de Darien eran confusas, o al menos a ella si lograban confundirla._

_Darien tomo sus manos entre las de él — Mi destino ya lo conoces, es casarme con Serena y convertirme en el Rey Endymion – dijo con tristeza –, mi mente aún no asimila nada, solo se bloqueó para no hacer preguntas, para no cuestionar lo que me corresponde hacer, pero mi corazón – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba más a la chica –, mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo, tú te adueñaste de todos mis sentimientos, pero tuve que callar cuando recuperé mi memoria, ese pasado que ahora mismo quisiera olvidar, para no cumplir con mi futuro, olvidar que me tengo que casar con alguien que no amo y poder estar a tu lado… — Rei lo besó nuevamente._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

— ¿Rei? – El escuchar su nombre en la voz de Setsuna la hizo regresar al momento — ¿Te pasa algo?

— _¿_Perdón?– Pregunto distraída y nerviosa.

—Que si tienes algo que decir — más que cuestionar, el tono de Haruka parecía enjuiciar a la guardiana de Marte.

—N-no… — Titubeo tratando de contener los nervios, sabía que ellas no dudarían en contárselo a Serena, no tenía un lazo de amistad como con Lita, Mina y Ami, ellas eran leales a la Princesa sin importar lo que pasara y a quien lastimaran.

—Pues estaremos vigilando a Chiba, para averiguar más, les pedimos que nos ayudan y en dado caso que tengan información nos avisen, recuerden que tenemos que resguardar la paz del planeta y el futuro Tokio de Crystal – Concluyó la rubia cenizo casi al mismo tiempo que ya entraban en la habitación Serena y Michiru.

—Ruka, ¡¿Creerás que Serena te quiere de dama de honor?! – Dijo bromeando Michiru —. ¡Tendrás que usar vestido cariño! – sonrió pícaramente.

—No lo digas ni de broma – contestó con enfado y sonrojo. Todas rieron.

—Princesa, nosotros nos retiramos – Setsuna se despidió y las tres chicas la imitaron.

—Las acompaño chicas – Mina se levantó para dirigirlas a la puerta principal de la casa.

— ¡Qué raro, dijeron que tenían algo importante que decir, pero siento que no dijeron nada! – se encogió de hombros la rubia de odangos algo confusa.

— ¡No importa Sere! Mejor salgamos que ya nos deben estar esperando los chicos guapos de Three Lights – Dijo emocionada Mina. Todas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron a prisa.

El corazón de Serena bombeaba a toda prisa, por fin estaba de regreso, por fin pudo abrazarlo de nuevo, y estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, sabía que podría ser la última vez que lo viera así, sin ataduras, no dudaría en abrazarlo de nuevo, pasearía con él entre bromas y risas, y ¿por qué no? caminarían tomados de la mano. Sería una tarde en la que no le importaría nada solo él… — _Seiya…_

* * *

**Hola! Ü**

Pues aquí otro capítulo más, espero les haya gustado, ahora sí! Esta más largo! xDD Gracias por sus reviews!

**PaulaLunatica**. Te adoro más. Gracias por el tiempo, y lo aprendido de ti Beta querida! *-* ya viste que Rei tenía algo más oculto! /u\

**EstrellaBlanca**. No, no son maldades las que hago… solo pondré a sufrir un poco a ciertos personajes! xD nada grave. Y mil gracias.

**Tatily**. Ya están de regreso los Kou! *-*

**Benny**. Amor! Te amo! Mil gracias por todo, el apoyo, el interés, sé que no te gusta Sailor Moon, más sin en cambio estás leyendo capitulo a capitulo este fic! Te amo hermoso!

**Lili**. Gracias por leerme, espero te siga gustando.

**Romy**. Te adoro! *-* Muchas gracias por leerme! :33 eres Genialosa!

**rogue85**. Entendamos un poco a Luna y Artemis no debe ser fácil ser gatos guias jeje. Oh! Rei no es tan buena amiga! o si?

**princessnerak**. Espero te siga gustando la historia! :3

**WiOvIx**. Muchas gracias por leerlo! :3

**Natsuki25**. Todo va cambiando, espero siga gustándote y si! Este esta un poco más largo xD

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Ü

**Briita'**


	5. IV- Un Adios Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de los que añoramos un final feliz para Serena y Seiya juntos, sin ningún fin de lucro claro está.**

* * *

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

**Capítulo 4**

**\- Un adiós inesperado –**

Ansioso, golpeaba la punta de sus dedos sobre la mesa de la cafetería, al mismo ritmo en el que subía y bajaba su pie derecho. Estaba tan impaciente por verla, sus ojos ya la extrañaban, sus manos exigían tocar su piel, sus brazos anhelaban abrazarla nuevamente. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla, esperarla un poco más le era casi imposible.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso Seiya! ¡Me estas sacando de quicio! – gruñó Yaten al tiempo que aplastaba la mano del ojiazul contra la mesa.

—¿Ya tardaron no? – recorrió con la mirada la plaza, o lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

— ¡Tranquilo Seiya! No deben tardar – respondió Taiki dando un sorbo a su refresco e intentando disimular los nervios que sentía.

— Yaten, se veía muy linda Mina ¿no crees? – cuestionó sonriendo el pelinegro mientras el sonrojo se hacía notar en las mejillas del ojiverde.

— No lo sé – contestó indiferente —. No lo noté.

— ¡¿En serio?! – Levantó las cejas el castaño —. A mí me pareció que hasta le coqueteaste un poco hermanito.

— ¡Pues ya ves mal! – si las miradas mataran, Taiki hubiera caído en esos momentos al suelo culpa de los ojos esmeralda del peliplateado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Taiki? – Preguntó Seiya —: ¿Te animaras con Ami?

— No lo sé – respondió pensativo —. Nos iremos de gira, no la veré hasta dentro de un año, así que mejor esperare a nuestro regreso – soltó el aire desganado.

— ¡¿Qué se puede hacer?! – dijo Seiya levantando los hombros.

— ¿Tardamos mucho? –se acercó sonriendo una peliazul en compañía de sus cuatro amigas.

— Claro que no – contesto de la misma manera Taiki levantándose cortésmente para recibirlas.

— Bombón, ya te extrañaba – Coqueteó un poco con la mirada de Serena.

— ¡Basta Seiya!– El sonrojo no pudo disimularse en las mejillas de la rubia.

— Bueno y; ¿Cuál es el plan? – Interrumpió Rei, mirando fijamente a los ojos celestes de su amiga, brillaban, brillaban de una manera que – _hace mucho no lo hacían_ – y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Cine? – propuso el castaño de los Kou.

— ¡No! – Protestó Lita —, tantas cosas que platicar sobre lo que hicimos en todo el tiempo sin vernos y en el cine no podremos hacerlo – alegó la ojiverde.

— ¡Cierto! – asintió Taiki pensando —. Pues entonces caminemos en lo que se nos ocurre algo, ¿no? – Y así fue, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la plaza.

— ¿Sigues cocinando Kino? – Iniciando conversación el más alto de los chicos.

—Si, de hecho estoy trabajando con Andrew en el Crown – respondió con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo a Ami para caminar al lado del mayor de los Kou.

— ¿En serio? Esta genial, digo un talento como el tuyo no se puede desperdiciar –halagándola.

— Gra-gracias – A la castaña se le encendieron las mejillas por el cumplido.

Caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos iban en orden de derecha a izquierda Mina, Yaten y Rei quien sentía que hacia mal tercio, pero decidió romper el sentimiento de tensión que había en el ambiente, ese sentir que se conoce como "silencio incómodo".

— Oye Yaten, ¿Cómo es Kinmoku? – Se sintió tonta por la pregunta pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en el momento.

— Hermoso — Fue lo único que salió de los labios del peliplateado, que mantenía su ya conocida actitud distante y fría.

— ¡Me gustaría conocer tu planeta! – Dijo entusiasmada la rubia de media cola.

— ¡Jah! ¡Como si estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina! – Contestó en tono sarcástico.

— Sé que no, pero ¿¡algún día me llevaras no!? – Más que pregunta, lo de Mina fue una afirmación, la cual acompañó de una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

El chico volteó sorprendido, y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios para contestar en tono coqueto – SI, tal vez… ¡algún día! — seguido por un giño de ojo que hizo sonrojar a la autodenominada "Diosa del Amor".

— ¿Viste eso? – Con asombro preguntó Serena a Seiya quienes iban un par de metros por detrás de los demás, y vieron con detalle el gesto de Yaten hacia su amiga.

— ¡Sí! ¡Parece que mi hermanito no pierde el tiempo! – rieron cómplices.

— Aun no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo hoy este caminando contigo – dijo con un halo de ternura la rubia de chonguitos.

— Creo que se lo pedí tantas veces a mi estrellita gruñona que se hartó y me concedió mi deseo – Riendo divertido señalo al ojiverde que caminaba delante de él.

— Vaya, parece que a él también le beneficio el volver – respondiendo de la misma forma.

— ¡Los estoy escuchando Seiya! – Contestó molesto y viendo de reojo a la parejita el platinado, sus acompañantes no se contuvieron para reír.

— Mejor vamos a comer para que no le haga daño el enojo en ayunas a Yatencito – terminó por decir el ojiazul aun entre risas.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida, el de la M gigante, cada quien hizo su pedido y como era de esperarse Serena y Seiya pidieron comida como si fuera la última vez que comerían. El grupo de jóvenes comieron entre risas, pláticas superficiales, datos interesantes que compartieron Taiki y Ami, anécdotas de los chicos estando en su planeta, y compartiendo lo que ellas hicieron en estos años en la pacifica Tierra.

— Oye Yaten, ¿te comerás todas tus papas fritas? – preguntó sonriente Serena.

— Si – contesto el ojiverde con recelo, atrayendo a su cuerpo la bolsita de papas sobre su charola.

— ¡Vamos no seas malo! – Haciendo un puchero –, regálame una aunque sea – suplicó la rubia.

— Basta Serena, deja de comportarte como una niña – intervino Rei en voz alta.

— ¡Rei, tu siempre arruinas mis momentos! – dicho esto le saco la lengua la ojiazul.

— ¡No han cambiado eh! – dijo Taiki divertido ante la discusión. Todos rieron con él, a excepción de las dos chicas que aún se miraban como retándose.

Después de unos minutos, todos se levantaron y se retiraron del lugar. Caminando nuevamente sin dirección fija sobre los pasillos del centro comercial.

— Mira, abrieron una nueva librería Ami – dijo Lita señalando un local.

— ¡Vamos! Quiero un libro sobre Biología Marina – sonrió entusiasmada la peliazul.

— Las acompaño — se ofreció cortésmente el castaño - necesito comprar libros ya que pasaré mucho tiempo en los aviones y hoteles - las chicas asintieron gustosas –, ahorita los alcanzamos.

— ¡No sé qué le encuentran de interesante a una librería!– exclamó con desdén Mina, todos levantaron los hombros y siguieron su camino.

Estuvieron distrayéndose con algunos aparadores, nada de su interés, iban jugando y platicando, todos disfrutando el momento, pero en especial Seiya quien en el caminar no dudó en tomar de la mano a Serena y entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella, quien no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pero no se soltó, al contrario; apretó con firmeza la mano del ojiazul.

— ¡Esperen! — Deteniéndose inesperadamente el platinado —, ¡Ve que belleza! —Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió tontamente — Ese bajo de Carl Thompson – todos voltearon al local decorado con pop 's de instrumentos musicales.

— ¡Esta hermoso! – Dijo Seiya con la misma expresión de su hermano –, ¡entremos! – agregó mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, los demás lo siguieron.

— ¿¡Ya vieron el precio!? – Dijo con asombro Mina — ¡Está carísimo!

— Pero lo vale, Aino – le contestó presuntuoso el ojiverde.

— ¡Usshh! – Exclamó inconforme la rubia escandalosa.

— ¡keah! – Se limitó a pronunciar y rodó sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

— Siempre que digo algo debes corregirme o protestar, pareciera que te caigo mal…

— ¡O que le gustas! – Intervino Seiya mientras codeaba a su hermano quien cambiaba el color de sus mejillas por un rojo encendido.

— Deja de decir tonterías Seiya – enojado por el bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar su hermano di la espalda al grupo, caminando y perdiéndose en el pasillo de los instrumentos de viento.

— ¡Espera Yaten! – Gritó Rei corriendo en la misma dirección que él y jalando a Mina por el brazo –. ¡acompáñame!

— Creo que si se molestó en verdad Yaten – dijo preocupada Serena

— ¡Que más da! – La tomó de la mano –. Salgamos de aquí.

— ¿A-a dónde? –

— ¡Te invitare un helado doble bombón! – le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Sí! – Sonrió feliz – ¡vamos! – Ahora era ella era quien iba llevándolo.

— ¡No corras bombón! – Sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar por la chica, – _No has cambiado en nada…_ – sus ojos se cristalizaron – _mi dulce bombón... _

Después de pedir cada quien su helado, obviamente el de Serena fue doble, decidieron sentarse en la mesa más escondida, para evitar el que "alguien" los viera y también para poder platicar sin interrupciones. Quien pudiera verlos en ese momento diría que eran una pareja de novios, unos novios muy enamorados; eso se les notaba en las pupilas de ambos y en el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la feria? – Preguntó él.

— ¡Como olvidarlo! – Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –. Ha sido de los días más felices de mi vida – confesó.

— Y entonces, ¿me extrañaste mucho bomboncito? – dijo seductoramente acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

— Sei-ya – El tono carmín intenso se apodero del rostro de la chica –, y-yo… te extrañe demasiado.

— No más que yo a ti – regresó su espalda a la silla –, todos los días miraba el cielo pensando "¿En cuántos problemas se habrá metido hoy mi bombón?" – soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Oye! – Protestó haciendo un puchero – Yo no me meto en problemas – añadió riendo también.

— ¡Los problemas te siguen a ti bombón!

— Aunque no lo creas Seiya –, y volteó los ojos simulando indignación.

— Yo sé que sí – y con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, le beso la punta de la nariz, lo que dejó a la chica atónita y sorprendida, lo único que reacción fue el rubor de sus mejillas que se intensifico.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? – Decía la rubia de media cola saliendo de la tienda de música acompañada por Yaten y Rei.

— Seguramente se fueron a comprar algún dulce – respondió el peliplateado quien ya se veía tranquilo después del bochorno que le hizo pasar Seiya.

— Espero aparezcan pronto – algo le decía a la sacerdotisa que podrían estar en problemas.

— ¿Qué hacen? – Interrogó acercándose Taiki en compañía de Lita y Ami los tres cargando bolsas con libros diversos.

— ¿No vieron a Serena y a Seiya? – preguntó esperanzada Rei

— ¿No estaban con ustedes? – Confundida respondió la castaña de coleta

— Si pero no – río nerviosa Mina –, ese de allá, ¿no es Darien? – Señalando a un sujeto alto de cabello negro vestido con una chaqueta verde y su pantalón arena que iba saliendo de una tienda de ropa para caballero. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— Yo – dudando un poco en terminar de hablar prosiguió Rei -, iré a distraerlo mientras encuentran a Serena – todas la vieron con desconfianza.

— Creo que ella es la única que podría darnos más tiempo para encontrarlos – apoyo la idea de su amiga la peliazul, todos aceptaron y la sacerdotisa emprendió camino al encuentro con el prometido de Serena.

— ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto curioso el ojiverde – Sentí una tensión entre ustedes.

— ¡No, para nada! – Sonrió disimuladamente Lita – Es solo que estamos preocupadas por la aparición de Darién aquí.

— Vayamos a buscarlos – apresurando a sus acompañantes finalizó Mina.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S

— Darien – pronunció Rei al llegar a espaldas del chico que miraba detenidamente una vitrina de relojes finos que se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y giró al encuentro de quien lo nombraba.

— Rei… - Sonrío un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – la saludo de beso de media luna y la tomó discretamente de la mano

— Venimos a checar los vestidos…

— ¿Venimos? – preguntó nervioso alejándose un poco de la chica.

— Si –asintió bajando la mirada –, las chicas con Sere

— ¿Dónde están? – cuestionó

— No sé – mintió y camino para dentro de la joyería, él la siguió.

— Entiendo – la detuvo cuando estuvieron en un punto ciego –, viniste a verme.

— Si… - lo abrazó fuerte, como pidiendo que la protegiera – No se sí esto lo hago por Serena o por mí – se sintió culpable; pero Ami tenía razón, ella es quien podría distraerlo, dándoles oportunidad de encontrarlos.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S

En la zona central del centro comercial, parados se encontraban los hermanos mayores Kou junto con Mina, Lita y Ami.

— Deberíamos dividirnos – sugirió el castaño –, ya es un poco tarde.

— Lita y yo nos vamos por este pasillo, Taiki y Yaten por el de la derecha y…

— ¡No por favor! – Interrumpió Taiki – No quiero soportar a Yaten y sus enojos, mejor me voy solo yo.

— Bien, entonces Yaten y Mina por el de aquí atrás – terminó de distribuirlos para la búsqueda la peliazul –, en media hora nos vemos aquí.

— ¡Más le vale a Seiya aparecer pronto! – amenazó al aire Yaten, tomando de la mano a su rubia acompañante y jalándola para que caminara rápido.

Así se fueron dispersando todos en busca de esa parejita que los estaba poniendo en caos.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S

—Así que — suspiro para que la voz no se le cortará por el nudo que apareció en la garganta —. ¿Te casas en 10 meses? – su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

—Si — contestó ella en un hilo de voz.

— Yo quisiera – vaciló un poco antes de continuar hablando –, desearte lo mejor bombón – una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios y la atrapo en un abrazo con sabor a despedida – es una pena que no pueda estar en tu boda, pero cerramos un contrato estricto de un año de gira para el grupo.

Los ojos celestes de la rubia se abrieron incrédulos — _¿Es todo lo que me dirás Seiya? ¿Qué hay del plan de aquella vez de secuestrarme? ¡Podrías ponerlo en marcha antes de la boda!_ – sintió rabia por las palabras y la actitud de Seiya, tal vez en todo este tiempo empezó a olvidarla y ella tontamente a diario anhelaba su reencuentro, pensamientos de ese tipo le pasaron por la cabeza, odiaba a Seiya en esos momentos por no intentar siquiera nada, por no darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos, por no darse cuenta que pedía a gritos que la llevara con él, donde fuera, lejos; pero a su lado.

—Dadas las circunstancias – se despegó un poco de la chica sin soltarla –, no tengo preparado un regalo de bodas — sonrió pícaro –. Seguramente te haremos llegar algún presente, pero quiero darte algo bombón, algo que he guardado para ti desde siempre y si no te lo entrego ahora creo que ya no habrá oportunidad después.

— ¿De qué se trata? Seiya… — no pudo hablar más, la atraparon esos zafiros profundos que se clavaron en sus pupilas, sus latidos se aceleraron, Seiya se aproximaba cada vez más a su rostro, sintió su aliento, sus labios se posaron en su boca, capturándola y envolviéndola en un dulce beso, tan lleno de amor, de dolor, de deseo, de esperanza, tan lleno de un adiós. Hubiese querido que ese beso fuera eterno, pero no fue así, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

— Seiya yo…

— Shhhh! No digas nada bombón – dijo en voz baja poniéndole el índice en su boca –, te amo y no hace falta que tú digas nada, sé que me amas, me lo dijeron tus labios –. La miró una vez más a los ojos – espero que seas muy feliz… – Dicho esto, emprendió camino a la salida del Centro Comercial, sintiendo una pesadez a cada paso que daba.

— Sei-ya — pronunció sin fuerza, sus ojos dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas, se dejó caer al piso, mirando fijamente hacia la salida, por donde Seiya dejo de visualizarse minutos atrás, recreando en su mente una y otra vez ese beso, que tantas ocasiones imaginó y deseó –. _Te extrañe todos los días, me la pasaba recordándote a ti y todo lo que pasamos, pidiendo siempre el que regresaras, encontrarte en el parque con tu hermosa sonrisa y llamándome "Bombón" solo tú puedes decirme así, solo en tu voz se oye lindo, si tuviera más coraje me iría tras de ti, si no tuviera miedo saldría a buscarte y te pediría que te escaparas conmigo, pero renunciaste a mí, sin luchar, sin intentar nada solo te retiraste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Seiya? _-

— ¡SERENAA! – Agitando la mano se acercaba una rubia escandalosa —. ¡Serena! ¿No me escuchas? – Casi sin aire reclamó Mina –. te estamos hablando desde hace rato ¿Serena? – Preguntó al verla llorar —. ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Seiya? ¿Todo bien? – hincándose a lado de su amiga.

— Se fue — musitó arrojándose a los brazos de la rubia del moño rojo y comenzó a llorar amargamente –. Seiya se despidió de mí, me deseo suerte en mi boda y – respiró profundo –. se fue…

Mina la abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarla — Animo Sere; ¡ven! Levántate, Yaten y Taiki también se van, quieren despedirse de ti – la tomo del brazo ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

.

* * *

**Hola! Ü **

Sé que me tarde muchoo en actualizar, pero es que tuve crisis u.u mi inspiración simplemente desapareció, pero bien! Aquí ya esta este capítulo, sigan dejándome sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario me hara feliz y seguir creciendo. **GRACIAS!**

**PaulaLunatica**. Mil gracias por el apoyo! Te estaré infinitamente agradecida! El saber que cuento contigo como guía, amiga y sensei! *-* Eres lo máximo! Te amoo!

**Kamisumi Shirohoshi**. Yo igual sufro cuando Seiya sufre, pero no sé Rei la tiene difícil. Espero te haya gustado este cap.

**Romy**. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Haces que me sonroje, me da muchísimo gusto que te guste la historia, lástima que con mi inspiración no me fue muy bien en estos días! Sufri mucho! DD: Espero también sea de tu agrado este cap.

**Princessnerak**. No seas tan ruda con Rei, me parece que yo igual no sabría qué hacer si estuviera en su lugar, está por decirlo así entre la espada y la pared, no crees?

**rogue85**: Espero que te guste el cap, y creo que se van agregando nuevas situaciones difíciles, gracias por leer la historia! *-*

**Princess Violett, WiOvIx, Adrianne Gray, Yuuki Miaka-chan y **. Muchas gracias por leerme y todos sus comentarios, me alegra que sea de su agrado y espero les siga gustando la historia! :33

**Nos leemos pronto! :33**

**-Briita'Kou-**


	6. V- La decisión

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran NaokoTakeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

**Capítulo 5**

.

**\- La Decisión -**

.

—Ring… Ring… — Sonó el teléfono en el cubículo del Dr. Chiba, en medio de plena consulta médica.

—Permítame un momento — dijo el apuesto hombre de ojos azules que vestía una impecable bata blanca.

—Claro, no se preocupe — contestó quien se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio frente de él.

Levantó el receptor.

— ¿Diga? — Al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea sonrió —. Claro… entiendo — tomó un papel con su mano libre y comenzó a garabatear una dirección —, a las siete y media, ¡ok! — y colgó el auricular; se quedó pensativo unos minutos, la voz de Rei sonaba distinta, no lograba identificar si su tono era de preocupación o algo más. Todos en el hospital sabían del compromiso de Darien y Serena, por tal razón cada que Rei le llamaba al hospital, él no pronunciaba nombre alguno, solo escuchaba con atención y confirmaba, en casos donde tenía que hablar más que eso, se limitaba a decir "llamo en un rato" buscando la primera oportunidad para regresar la llamada sin ser escuchado y evitar interrupciones.

Tomó el archivo médico que tenía frente a él y comenzó a escribir –. Cómo le decía, su tratamiento será largo pero eficaz…

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Luna — dijo Serena acostada en su cama y con la cabeza colgando —, ¿tú crees que estoy lista?

—Lista, ¿para qué? — la gata negra que se encontraba plácidamente descansando en el taburete del tocador la miro confundida.

—Para… — jugueteaba la chica con una de sus coletas doradas —, ¡Ya sabes!, casarme, llevar la responsabilidad de un hogar — tonteó un poco —, tener hijos… — pausó —, ¡corrección! Tener UNA hija — enfatizó el número —. Que es un poco… ¡molesta! — atinó riendo.

— ¿De qué hablas Serena? — Luna sabía que la pregunta que le hizo la rubia no era exactamente la que tenía en mente de un inicio.

— ¡Nada, nada! — río y movió la cabeza en forma negativa —. No me hagas caso Lunita.

—De dos semanas para acá has estado actuando muy extraña, es más, con el asunto de la boda hasta te veo como mmm… — pensó un poco —. extraña.

—Pueees… — suspiró —. Hablé con Mina y me dijo que disfrutará todo esto — miró sonriente a su acompañante —, ¡no todos los días me pondré un vestido de novia y seré el centro de atención como ahora! — Giró para quedar acostada boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos —, ¿no crees?

—En definitiva, ¡ese si es consejo de Mina! — comentó Luna tapándose los ojos con su patita delantera.

—Además, Seiya me deseo la mejor de las suertes – sonrió con melancolía —. así que…

— ¿¡Seiya!?

—Ajá… – hundió su cara en el edredón rosado que cubría su cama.

— ¡Hay Serena! —De un brinco la gatita llego a su lado —. por el bien de todos debes olvidarlo – acarició su cabello intentando consolarla.

—Lo sé Luna — comenzó a sollozar —, lo sé.

Pero por más que lo intentará no podía borrar su imagen de su mente, ni de su alma su voz junto con ese "_te amo_", mucho menos de su corazón esa hermosa sonrisa aperlada, y por demás, de sus labios el sabor de ese beso. No quería hacerlo; tanto se negaba que, después de ese beso con él, había evitado por todos los medios el besar a Darien; pero parecía que su prometido ni cuenta se daba de eso, ya habían pasado más de quince días sin besarse y Darien no había protestado, ni siquiera estaba segura que eso fuera importante para él. Pero para ella mucho mejor, le era más fácil cumplir esa promesa callada que le hizo Seiya, con ese beso ambos se dijeron "_Te Pertenezco_" eternamente.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

*Gira Three Lights*

— ¡Somos un éxito! — Gritó eufórico Yaten empujando la puerta del camerino para entrar seguido por sus hermanos.

—Nos está yendo mejor de lo que pensé — Se tumba en el sofá rojo de vinil Taiki

— ¡Necesito una ducha! — Afirma Seiya al ver que el secarse con las toallas no es suficiente – estoy exhausto.

—Tu baño tendrá que esperar hasta llegar al hotel hermanito — salgamos de aquí antes que las fans obstruyan las salidas.

— ¡Cierto! Salgamos.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron camuflajeados al estacionamiento donde subieron a una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados, debido a que en varias ciudades donde ya había dado show el grupo, miles de fanáticas los rodeaban, impidiéndoles siquiera respirar. Ya habían perdido objetos, tales como lentes, maletas, relojes y a veces hasta algunos cabellos por el frenesí que causabana sus admiradoras. Es por ello que de inmediato doblaron la cantidad del cuerpo de seguridad y tomaron varias precauciones más. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás negaron un autógrafo a quien se les acercaba.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

El reloj de su mesita de centro marcaban las 7:55pm, impaciente tomaba un vaso de wisky; intentaba calmar los nervios, la llamada del medio día lo dejo intrigado.

—Ya se tardó Rei — mirando nuevamente el reloj —. Ella es demasiado puntual.

Se oye el timbre del apartamento, se levanta de un brinco del sofá, dejando el vaso de cristal sobre la mesilla. Abre y ve a una hermosa chica de cabello negro

— Pasa — ordenó.

— Perdón el retraso — disculpándose de inmediato —. es que tenía que asegurarme que nadie me siguiera o vigilara

— ¿¡Qué!? — Se sorprendió —. ¿Cómo que te siguen o vigilan?

— Sí – tomó asiento —. Darien, esto es más complicado, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ya saben que sales con alguien – se tronó los dedos de las manos –. no sé si saben que esa "alguien" soy yo.

— ¿Cómo pasó? — preocupado se frotó el mentón.

— No sé — intentó pensar un poco —, hace dos semanas aparecieron en la casa de Mina y hablaron con nosotras...

— ¿Serena…? — interrumpió nervioso.

— No, no lo sabe — negó cabizbaja —, sólo hablaron con las cuatro, nos pidieron ayuda para "vigilarte" — una sonrisa forzada dibujó en su rostro.

— Necesito pensar que haremos — se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño espacio entre sillones.

— Creo que — Rei se sintió herida por la actitud egoísta de Darien, tan frío e indiferente a lo que ella estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle —, es mejor que regrese a casa — tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche — la tomó de espaldas por la cintura —, por favor Rei — le suplicó en un susurro —. te necesito — y comenzó a besarle supequeña oreja. Darien conocía a la perfección a Rei, no en vano llevaban ya un año de relación clandestina; a estas alturas ya sabía cómo doblegarla, seducirla y manejarla,

A pesar de todo Rei lo amaba, no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar por su apuesto amante hasta la recamara; la noche prometía mucho para ellos, por alguna extraña razón Rei tenía un solo pensamiento "_amalo como si fuera la última vez_"y así lo hizo, se entregó como si no hubiera un futuro, intentando grabar en su cuerpo la piel blanca de quien la poseía.

El amanecer llegó, con el los primeros rayos de sol que penetraron como intrusos por la ventana de ese dormitorio que no tuvo paz nocturna.

— Rei — susurró a la chica que dormía aferrada a su pecho –. ¡Rei! Ya amaneció.

— Hmm… — aun dormida se incorporaba —. Buen día — dándole un beso en los labios —, si creo que ya debo irme.

— He estado pensando — dijo aun acostado mientras ella se cambiaba —. Lo mejor es que por un tiempo no nos veamos — se acercó a ella y le besó el hombro —, buscaré la forma de hablar con Serena.

Un sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar — _Darien se arriesgará por mí, hablara con Serena para decirle de nosotros_ — terminó de vestirse y se despidió de un beso —. Esperare a que me busques entonces, te amo — saliendo de la habitación.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— Serena —Luna intenta despertar fallidamente a la dormilona Serena —. ya es tarde, ¡levántate! — le cae encima del estómago.

— ¡Lunaa! —Jaló las cobijas para taparse la cara —. déjame dormir, aún son las 10 de la madrugada

— ¡Ya levántate! — Ordenó enseñando sus garras filosas —. En una hora debes estar en casa de Mina.

De un brinco ya estaba levantada y en dirección al baño —. Que inhumana eres — lloriqueaba —. ¡me levantas muy temprano!

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

*Gira Three Lights*

— ¡SEIYAA! – Dos ojos esmeraldas miraban enojados el bulto de cobijas que cubrían al ojiazul —. No seas perezoso, ¡levántate!

— ¡Déjame en paz enano! — avienta sin ver su almohada atinándole a la cara del peliplateado.

— Solo te recuerdo que tenemos rueda de prensa en media hora ¡tonto! — la almohada voló de nuevo a su lugar de origen, impactándose en la cabeza de Seiya.

— ¿A qué hora te dormiste Seiya? — preguntó el mayor de los hermanos sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía mientras esperaba que subieran el desayuno a su habitación,

— No lo sé — se frotó los ojos dándose por vencido, ya no lo dejarían dormir –, supongo que pasaban de las tres.

— Por eso no tienes ganas de levantarte — lo miró el castaño directamente.

— Sufro de insomnio — se sentó en la cama —. Necesito ir por chequeo médico.

— Lo tuyo no se llama insomnio — Dijo Yaten acomodándose el cabello —, se llama Serena Tsukino y no sufres trastornos de sueño, sufres de algo más grave — su tono era severo —. sufres de **amor**.

— Yaten tiene razón — cerró de golpe el libro —. Seiya debes hacer algo, ponte las pilas.

El ojiazul se dejó caer a la cama, él sabía que no estaba bien, pero ¡qué más da!, si su mal era Serena, él no quería curarse nunca de ella. Quería vivir siempre así, con su recuerdo, con su sonrisa, con sus labios tatuados en los suyos. Tenía mal de amores pero irónicamente eso es lo que lo mantenía con vida y de pie —. Bien, me voy a bañar — anunció dejando atrás la cama.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Fuera del Domicilio de Mina se encontraba tocando el timbre una rubia peinada en dos coletas. La recibe con una enorme sonrisa la anfitriona de la casa.

— Pasa Sere — con un ademán la invita a entrar —, sólo faltabas tú — Ambas chicas llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban sentadas Ami y Lita.

— Hola chicas — saludo en general la recién llegada a sus amigas —. ¿y Rei? — preguntó extrañada.

— Telefoneó temprano que no podría llegar porque tiene un compromiso con su abuelo — informó Mina.

— ¡Hay! Que mal — haciendo puchero —. pero debe ser importante.

— Por cierto Sere — dijo la peliazul

— ¿Uh?

— Me encontré a Darien en el hospital antes de venir acá, dijo que no podrá llevarte a cenar hoy y que él te llama después — se sintió culpable por ser portadora de ese mensaje para su amiga.

— ¿Otra vez? — Se quedó pensativa –. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ha cancelado así – sus amigas la miraban con pena, no sabían que decirle –, pero bueno…

— ¡No les he contado! — Exclamó Lita intentando que su amiga olvidará el trago amargo —. Ayer en la noche me llamo Taiki — sonrió —, dice que les está lleno muy bien en su gira, que tienen muchas presentaciones.

— Eso es bueno — contestó Ami un poco celosa.

— Si – prosiguió la castaña —, les mandan mucho saludos a todas y esperan vernos pronto.

— Ojalá pudieran darse una escapadita — Los ojos de Serena transmitían tristeza a pesar de la gran sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios —. bueno, ¿A dónde iremos a comer? Muero de hambre.

— ¿Si preparo algo para ustedes y mejor nos cuentas cómo te sientes Sere? – Propuso la ojiverde, pues todas conocían a Serena y sabían que algo le pasaba, sus sonrisas ya no eran naturales, cada vez se veían más forzadas.

— A ustedes no las puedo engañar ¿verdad? — Dijo vencida —. Prepara algo dulce entonces Lita – todas rieron.

— ¿Qué te ocurre amiga? — intervino nuevamente la ojiazul

— Casi nada… — suspiró —, Darien… Nuestra relación, si es que así se le puede llamar – sus ojos celestes se empañaron —. lo extraño…

— ¿Ya intentaste hablar con él? — Mina la abrazó

— Extraño a Seiya — Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas —. solo me gustaría verlo una vez más; estamos tan cerca, en el mismo planeta y lo siento tan lejano, mucho más que cuando estaba en Kinmoku — lloraba amargamente, sus amigas la abrazaron pero ella no encontraba consuelo, la despedida de Seiya aun dolía tanto como en ese aún vivía con la ilusión de un día verlo de nuevo, necesita hacerlo y tal vez en ese momento se atrevería a decir y hacer todo lo que se estaba reprimiendo.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— Serena — entrando en la habitación de su hija, Ikuko habla —. tienes llamada telefónica.

— Ah sí — contesta desde su ventana la rubia, que miraba al infinito desde ahí —. ¿Quién es?

— El fabuloso "Doctor Chiba" — mostró enfado en su contestación, y es que Darien desde un tiempo para acá ya no era santo de su devoción, tantas citas canceladas a última hora, el ver a Serena lista para salir y simplemente se quedará esperando hasta anochecer y rendirse yéndose a dormir así de linda, esa cara triste en el rostro de su hija; todo eso le quito puntos con ella y simple y sencillamente ya no lo soportaba.

— Gracias mamá — y camino hacia el teléfono. Tenía más de tres días sin saber nada de él, aunque eso no lo hacía extrañarlo ni un minuto, se preocupaba más por Rei y sus ya cotidianas ausencias en las reuniones que hacían, poniendo mil y un pretextos.

Tomó el auricular — ¿Bueno? — Escuchó sin interés, aunque se sorprendió al escuchar el "hoy paso por ti para cenar _amor_, tengo una sorpresa para ti" —. _¿Amor? ¿Me llamó amor? ¿Enserio Darien hizo eso?_ — pensó sin poner atención a lo que su prometido le seguía diciendo.

Ya tenía exactamente tres semanas desde que no salía con Darien, solo la telefoneaba de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba, y ahora llamaba cariñosamente invitándola a cenar y sobre todo le tenía una sorpresa, no sabía que le ocurría a él, pero esto la tenía inquieta.

Todo el día tuvo la llamada de Darien dándole vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que llegó la hora, se puso un vestido azul a juego con sus ojos, sencillo pero la hacía lucir hermosa, Darien estacionó su mercedes negro 5 minutos antes de la hora indicada fuera de la residencia Tsukino.

Se oyó el timbre, es Kenji Tsukino quien abre —. Buenas Noches Darien.

—Buena Noche Señor, ¿se encuentra Serena? — responde cortésmente el apuesto hombre de cabellera azabache, que lucía un traje negro ejecutivo.

—SI, ahora la llamó.

—Gracias.

Kenji no tenía idea que pasaba en la relación de su hija, respetaba mucho su privacidad, y por ese motivo no se percataba de lo que ocurría, aunque Darien desde un principio no era de su agrado, típicos celos de padre tal vez.

—Hola — saludo la chica llegando a la puerta —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Te vez hermosa hoy Serena — la halagó con una amplia sonrisa

— ¡Oh! Gracias — un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia.

— ¿Nos vamos? — como todo caballero le extendió el brazo, ella afirmó tomándolo, cerrando tras ella la puerta de su casa.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

La habitación tenía tanto vapor que apenas y se podía visualizar al joven de cabellera larga y negra como la noche, apoyado sobre sus brazos en él un costado de la tina de baño; pensativo – _Bombón, si todo sale como hasta ahora, en un mes estaré de regreso en Tokio y enmendaré lo que hice, te pediré perdón por la forma tan tonta de dejarte ir_ – una sonrisa se esbozó en un rostro –. _¡te diré te amo y te llevaré conmigo aunque pongas resistencia!_ – Imaginaba la situación y reía para si –, _no dejaré que Chiba se te acerque ni tantito_ – En medio de la gira, habían decidido tomar un descanso antes de irse al continente americano, su fama había aumentado considerablemente que ya había llegado su música al otro lado del mundo.

.

S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S* S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

El restaurant era lujoso, de los más caros de la ciudad, la mesa reservada con ambiente totalmente romántico, fina loza francesa, platillos de la más alta calidad, todo digno para una cena de aniversario o para pedir matrimonio, pero ninguna de las dos era el caso de ello — _es demasiado para una cena cualquiera _– pensó ella. Darien ayudo a Serena con la silla a la hora de sentarse. Ordenó por los dos y pidió una botella del mejor vino, del cual el mismo sirvió una copa para cada uno.

— Serena — dijo y después dio un sorbo a su copa —. Quiero disculparme por la manera en que me he comportado, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y — hizo una pausa —. Muchas cosas más.

—No te preocupes — dijo ansiosa la chica por descubrir que había más allá de esa disculpa —, te entiendo.

—Te preguntaras cual es la sorpresa que te prometí — sonrió seductoramente, un gesto demasiado raro en él —, pues pensé muy bien y durante muchos días esto que quiero decirte — Vaya que si lo había pensado, no sabía que hacer pero tenía que tomar una decisión poniendo en balanza infinidad de cosas —. Serena yo solo busco que todos estemos bien, sobre todo tu y yo.

La ojiazul sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando escucho lo último, no sabía a donde quería llegar, se sentía confundida — gracias por eso Darien — y le sonrió sinceramente.

—Bien — prosiguió —. ya estamos a un poco más diez meses de nuestra boda — al pronunciar eso la rubia sintió un dolor dentro de ella, en su alma, tal vez—. sé que al igual que yo has tenido algunas dudas y miedos. Probablemente en ocasiones has pensado si en realidad esto que haremos es lo mejor o tal vez sea un error; yo sé que te ha pasado por qué a mí mismo me han atormentado los mismos pensamientos, somos muy jóvenes y tenemos tantos sueños por cumplir — la tomó de las manos –, es por eso que quisiera …

Serena se sintió demasiado nerviosa – acaso, _¿Darien me pedirá tiempo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por Seiya? ¿Será solo tiempo o querrá que nos separemos?, me alegra que sea él quien lo pida, pues yo no sabría cómo…_

— Creo que deberías mudarte a mi departamento — dijo decidido, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, dejándola boquiabierta por la propuesta —. para irnos acoplando, ya sabes a compartir nuestro espacio.

— _¿Qué? ¿Vivir juntos? Enserio, debí suponerlo, Darien jamás piensa en nadie más que en él, ¿pero que se ha creído? Además, ¡no podemos siquiera estar juntos más de medio día sin aburrirnos! ¿Enserio cree que podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni loca!_ — Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso por el enojo que no hacía evidente —. Si, estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Si? — Se sorprendió con la rapidez de su respuesta —. ¿te parece en tres días? En lo que acomodo algunas cosas para que puedas instalarte.

— Si claro — sonrió un poco confundida —. No hay prisa — _¿no hay prisa?_ — se cuestionó como reprochándose a sí misma.

Después de eso, la cena se tornó algo confusa para ella, oía que Darien no dejaba de hablar aunque no sabía que era lo que decía, entro en estado de shock, tratando de procesar lo que ocurrió. Le dijo que sí porque – _es lo mejor_ – se intentaba convencer. Bloqueó todo tipo de sentimiento, arrepentimiento, duda, dejo de pensar en Seiya en esos momentos; pues esto es lo que debía hacer. Su deber con futura reina es lo que la hacía tomar esta decisión, confiaba en Darien, en que no era mala persona, confió en el amor que se tuvieron hace mucho tiempo cuando Vivian en el Milenio de Plata, y en lo que el futuro les había dejado ver de él.

.

* * *

**Hola! Ü**

*Escondida bajo su cama* No me odien! /n\ por las acciones de Serena, es difícil pero esté entre su deber y su sentir! Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo. Y aun quieran seguir leyendo a su humilde servidora. UnU

Gracias por sus reviews :3 me hacen feliz y me ayudan a crecer!

**Kamisumi Shirohoshi****. **Espero no te haya terminado de dar el patatus con este capítulo D: no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que una Lady Kou murió por mi culpa xD

**WiOvIx**. Pues en la gira Seiya no ha encontrado a nadie… él le es fiel a su bombón. Espero te siga gustando la historia

**Erika25**. Gracias por tu rw! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**mimimatt26**. Gracias por leerme y creo que Seiya aplico la frase de la canción "si soy todo un caballero, tengo que saber perder", aunque nada está dicho!:3

**Romy Herrera.3950****.**Romy de mi corazón! Gracias por tus palabras! Ni yo sé porque es tan complicado el amor! U.U pero en fin! Todo puede dar sorpresas o desilusiones depende el caso! Espero me sigas leyendo y que la historia sea aun de tu agrado. Te quiero Romy!

Pues me despido! Nos leemos pronto (espero!) y dejen sus reviews! Me son de mucha ayuda y me hacen inmensamente feliz!:33

Las quiere!

**-Briita'****ღ**


	7. VI- Miseria Tesoro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 6**

**-Miseria / Tesoro -**

**.**

—Bueno, ¿Mina? — Sentada en el piso a lado de mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono estaba la rubia de singular peinado de odangos con el auricular en el oído — ¿Puedes hablarle a las chicas? Necesito contarles algo — la chica al otro lado de la línea tomo su turno para hablar —, si Mina, todo está bien. Debo darles una sorpresa, las espero en dos horas en mi casa. Te quiero — colgó.

Al dejar el aparato cubrió con sus manos su rostro, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo fue tan rápido, hace dos días después de la cena al llegar a su casa aprovecharon para hablar con sus padres. Ambos se sorprendieron; aunque la expresión de Ikuko era más de molestia que de sorpresa, aun así no se opusieron; es más, ni siquiera preguntaron las razones de su decisión, solo se limitaron a dar consejos y desearles lo mejor. Tenía que apresurar la situación, no podía detenerse a preguntar si era lo correcto, todos sabían que sí; hasta el mismo Seiya supo que así debía ser y por eso no insistió y se marchó. Así Serena se convenció de que era lo mejor.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—_Darien, ¿Por qué aun no has llamado?_ — Desde que amaneció un presentimiento le oprimía el pecho a la hermosa Sacerdotisa, no sabía a qué se debía pero no lograba quitar de su mente la imagen de aquel hombre de ojos azules del que no tenía noticias hace ya más de tres semanas — _¿Qué ocurre contigo?_ — El teléfono del Templo sonó, corriendo fue a contestar con la esperanza de que fuera él.

— ¿Bueno? — Contestó — Mina… — dijo un tanto desilusionada — está bien, allá nos vemos, ¿ya le hablaste a las demás? — La inquietó un poco el que Serena las citara en su casa —, entonces ahí las veo — colgó —. _Tal vez Darien ya hablo con ella y por eso…_ — sacudió su cabeza como intentando de esfumar esa idea —_No creo que Serena lo tomará tan bien para todavía hacer una reunión de amigas._

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

Llegando casi al mismo tiempo, solo por diferencia de segundos, en la puerta de la vivienda Tsukino ya se encontraban Ami y Rei.

—Hola Ami — saludo la pelinegra con un abrazo a su amiga

— ¡Que gusto verte! — Contestó el saludo alegremente la ojiazul — Hace mucho que no te veíamos.

—He estado un poco ocupada en el Templo — se excusó mirando a otro lado —, mi abuelito está tomando unas vacaciones, así que yo me hago cargo.

—Nos hubieras dicho —sugirió —, podríamos ir a ayudarte en nuestros ratos libres —ya no eran esas chicas sin muchas preocupaciones, ahora la universidad absorbía la mayor de sus tiempos, Lita estudiaba gastronomía, Ami desde siempre interesada en la Medicina, Serena se interesó por la Pedagogía, Mina sin dudarlo entro a estudiar Comunicaciones y Mercadotecnia y Rei entro a la facultad de Comercio Exterior; aun así se frecuentaban lo más que podían.

—Gracias Ami — dijo un poco incomoda —, ¿tú sabes para que nos citó aquí Serena? — preguntó lo más natural que pudo, pero la peliazul solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Chicas! — Gritó desde la ventana en el piso superior una castaña sonriente, las dos jóvenes saludaron con la mano — ahorita les abro, no oímos el timbre, espérenme — y desapareció.

—Pensé que no llegaría — dijo una rubia casi sin respiración a espaldas de ellas, lo que las hizo saltar — tuve un contratiempo — respiro aliviada.

—Pasen, pasen — dijo abriendo la puerta Lita dándoles paso al interior — llegue antes para prepararles algo — comentó contenta — la Sra. Ikuko me prestó su cocina encantada — todas festejaron, pues por demás se sabe que aman lo que cocina su amiga.

— ¿Y Serena? — preguntó ansiosa Mina.

—Está en su habitación — contestó la ojiverde subiendo las escaleras, seguida por las tres chicas hasta llegar al dormitorio.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —tocando la puerta Ami pregunta.

—Claro, pasen — sonrió desde un rincón la rubia de dos coletas, quien peleaba con algunas cosas que no querían entrar en una caja de cartón. Todas se sorprendieron al entrar y ver todo empacado.

—Serena — dijo Mina que recorría con sus zafiros la habitación —, ¿se mudaran? — Preguntó — pero todo lo demás de tu casa sigue en su lugar — afirmó extrañada.

La chica que dejo de insistir en meter más cosas en la caja sonrió —Solo yo — al ver la reacción de desconcierto sus amigas, se levantó del suelo y las invitó a sentarse en la cama —, bueno, para eso las llamé — no sabía cómo empezar, nerviosa tomo un mechón de su cabello dorado y comenzó a jugarlo con sus dedos — Darien y yo decidimos vivir juntos — una risita nerviosa apareció — bueno, él me lo propuso y yo acepté…

Un frío triturante recorrió el cuerpo de Rei desde la cabeza hasta los pies, cortando en mil pedazos su alma — _Darien y Serena ¿juntos? ¿Bajo el mismo techo? ¡Vaya! Y yo de tonta pensando que le diría que me amaba y se la jugaría por mí ¡Que tonta eres Rei!_ – empuñó sus manos por lo bajo, odiándose así misma _— Ahora entiendo por qué no me ha buscado ese idiota de Darien, no tiene cara para mirarme a los ojos_ — sus ojos se cristalizaron, sin poner atención a lo que hablaban sus amigas —, _pero mia es la culpa por esperar más de él, si lo tuviera enfrente juro que lo…_

—Rei — Ami hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos — ¿me ayudas con esta caja?

—Claro — observó que Mina y Lita hacían equipo para acomodar las cosas del baño, mientras Serena doblaba un poco de ropa que le faltaba; la cual al sentir la mirada, alzo la vista conectándose con los ojos violetas de la sacerdotisa y le sonrió, una apenas visible sonrisa se enmarco en los labios de Rei y desvió la mirada. Quería salir corriendo, perderse en cualquier lugar, desahogar ese dolor que le partía el pecho y le revolvía el estómago. Se sentía usada, humillada y vacía, un golpe tan duro no lo esperaba de parte de Darien, con quien después de la última noche que pasaron juntos, fantaseaba con una vida a su lado, viviendo en libertad su amor — _¿amor? ¡Al diablo con eso! Creo que jamás me amó de verdad_ — un par de lágrimas que no pudo detener brotaron de sus ojos, las cuales limpio disimuladamente para que nadie lo notara.

Y así fue, todas estaban emocionadas y aun sorprendidas por la noticia, estaban tan ocupadas ayudando a empacar que se les olvido por completo que alguien en esa habitación estaba sufriendo.

—Oye Sere — Mina rompió el silencio inconsciente de ese dormitorio —, ¿me acompañas? Vamos por una jarra de agua que ya muero de sed — hizo una pantomima de chica deshidratada, en realidad quería hablar a solas con ella. Salieron del cuarto.

— ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que vienes a la casa y no conocieras a mi mamá! — rio la anfitriona al baja las escaleras.

—Me da un poco de pena — contestó soltando una carcajada —, ni yo me la creí.

— ¡Hay Mina! — rio divertida la rubia de odangos.

Ya en la cocina.

—Oye, Sere… — dijo tímidamente la chica del moño rojo en el cabello — yo quería preguntarte, ¿estas segura de lo que harás?

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? — contestó con una sonrisa.

—Últimamente Darien no se ha portado bien contigo y no sé — vaciló un poco

—Eso se arregló ya — en realidad la rubia de coletas se veía feliz y ansiosa por esta nueva etapa que comenzaría, no tuvo gesto en el rostro que delatará lo contrario; por eso Mina no insistió.

Regresaron a la habitación donde las cinco chicas se entretuvieron por un par de horas más. Cuando terminaron todas se acostaron en el piso de la recamara ya vacía.

—Serena — dijo la chica peliazul mirando al techo —, ¿ya te sientes preparada? — un tenue color carmín cubrió sus mejillas — para que tú y Darien… ya sabes.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Ami? —reprocho la ojiverde, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en las demás.

— ¡Vamos Lita! —sonrió picara Mina — ¿Qué tiene de malo? Será lo más normal al estar viviendo juntos.

—No había pensado en eso —dijo apenada y con las mejillas encendidas —, pero creo que Mina tiene razón —se sintió nerviosa, no estaba segura de querer llegar a ese momento con Darien, sabía que tenía que pasar; pues Rini existía o mejor dicho existiría en un futuro.

Rei sintió que le hervía la sangre, no quiso siquiera imaginar que eso pasaría, Darien era suyo, solo suyo, no permitiría que nadie se lo quitará, — _ni siquiera ella_ —miro con rencor a Serena.

—Chicas, ¿me acompañaran a instalarme verdad? —pidió con un puchero.

—No, lo siento yo no puedo —contestó secamente la pelinegra sin voltear.

— ¡Ándale Rei! —Suplicó la rubia —, por fa…

— ¡Si, vamos todas! —Habló con entusiasmo Mina que se encontraba cerca de la chica de mirada violeta —tienes que ir, tú te lo buscaste —dijo por lo bajo en tono de reproche a Rei, la cual no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlas.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

*Gira Three Lights*

—Regreso más tarde —dijo el chico de coleta azabache despidiéndose de sus hermanos.

—Me alegra que ya tengas novia Seiya —dijo Taiki —, además de que es muy linda hermano —añadió.

—Sinceramente —intervino el peliplateado —, no sé qué te vio, ¡si eres todo un caso! —rio en complicidad con su hermano mayor.

—Ya les dije que Unazuki solo es mi amiga —dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su chaqueta —, así que no alucinen, que yo solo tengo ojos para mi bombón —y salió del cuarto.

Y así era, Seiya no mentía, entre él y Unazuki solo había amistad, se conocieron en una firma de autógrafos, ella pertenecía al staff que cuidaba la seguridad del grupo y el lugar. Por accidente antes de salir al evento, Seiya derramó refresco sobre ella, al estar huyendo de Yaten, el original dueño del líquido; al voltear para disculparse se encontró con unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color verde, que lo veían sorprendidos, se disculpó como quince veces en menos de medio minuto, en respuesta recibió una amplia y sincera sonrisa junto con un "_No te preocupes, igual yo iba distraída_" y siguió su camino la chica, pero pudo distinguir en su gafete su nombre "_Furuhata Unazuki_". Y un par de horas más tarde esa misma chica se convirtió en su heroína al rescatarlo de una fan frenética que logro atraparlo por el cuello y no paraba de besarle la cabeza; cuando sintió que dejaría de respirar por la aprensión de su cuello apareció la chica con su linda coleta rojiza y en un movimiento rápido y sigiloso zafó la cabeza del ojiazul de los brazos de tan amorosa y obsesiva fanática, él sonrió agradecidamente.

Después de la firma, Seiya agradeció personalmente a la chica y la invito a comer para disculparse por lo del refresco y agradecer por lo de la fan enloquecida. En esa comida, Seiya supo que era de Tokio, que trabajo de mesera en una cafetería pero que necesitaba un trabajo mejor para costear su universidad, fueron muy afines en gustos y temas de conversación, como tenía poco de haberse mudado no conocía mucha gente, Seiya se le ofreció su amistad y salir a pasear en el tiempo que el grupo tuviera presentaciones cerca de ahí.

Se había encariñado mucho con ella pues poseía un corazón puro y la consideraba una gran amiga, y sabía muy bien que Unazuki lo veía más que solo un amigo, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas y cada que podía le reafirmaba que su corazón ya tenía dueña y que ella era su amiga, la mejor. La chica sentía recelo por aquella que Seiya llamaba "bombón", sentía que la odiaba sin conocerla; sin saber que en realidad ya la conocía y la consideraba su amiga.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

Subieron todas las cajas y bolsas en la parte trasera de la camioneta Ford Explorer impecablemente blanca propiedad de Kenji Tsukino, que hizo una excepción al prestarla con la condición que la cuidaran y que el que manejara fuera Sammy. Durante el camino las chicas le daban consejos a Serena, quien se veía emocionada y nerviosa de sobremanera; Lita le daba tips para cocinar y prometió regalarle un recetario, Mina le recomendaba una y otra vez que no se confiará, y aunque vivieran juntos ella debía arreglarse y lucir linda para cuándo llegará Darien a su casa, Ami por su parte le suplicaba que no dejará la universidad, le sugirió que armará un plan de cuatro o cinco materias por cuatrimestre para que no se le hiciera pesado y se ofreció a ayudarla como tutora, pero que terminará su carrera —no te preocupes Ami, en unos años seré toda una Licenciada en Pedagogía —sonrío —, ¡lo prometo! —y siguieron los consejos y encomiendas de sus amigas.

La única que no hablaba era Rei que iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, no sabía que haría al ver a Darien y cómo reaccionaría, tenía que actuar con normalidad pues Serena estaría ahí; pero no sabía si podría auto controlarse. Tenía tantas dudas, tantos reclamos, tantos insultos guardados para "su príncipe", empuñaba las manos al recordar todo lo que pasaron y todo lo que ella estuvo dispuesta a hacer por él, y recibir a cambio un palmo de narices, se reprochaba ella misma por ser tan ingenua, por ser tan idiota. No le dolía el saber que Serena estaría con él, al fin de cuentas eso lo supo desde el principio, pero que tipo de cobardía era esa de no darle ni siquiera la cara, ni una explicación de su actuar; la evitó por casi un mes y se entera por boca de la misma Serena que decidió que vivirían juntos ellos dos. Lo odiaba por su forma tan cruel de proceder, pero se odiaba más ella misma porque a pesar de todo lo amaba y daría la vida por él.

—Bien, llegamos —dijo Sammy estacionando la camioneta y deseoso de salir corriendo, diez minutos más de esa platica de chicas no los soportaría.

Darien las esperaba en la entrada del edificio, al ver la camioneta blanca se acercó galante con una amplia sonrisa —hola Sammy —saludo a su cuñado quien le respondió amable —, chicas —se asomó a la parte trasera de la camioneta haciendo una señal de saludo con la mano, todas le contestaron al unisón un "hola" con entusiasmo, todas menos Rei que se limitó a mirarlo.

—Espero no haya olvidado algo —bajó de la camioneta Serena, para colgarse del cuello de su ojiazul y atractivo prometido.

— ¡Esperemos que no! —Contestó, recibiéndola con un beso en los labios y atrapándola por la cintura —, de lo contrario haremos otro viaje.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos al ver esa escena, sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago y un estrujo en el corazón —_esto es demasiado_ — de un brinco bajó de la camioneta con un gesto de molestia que solo notó Lita, quien siendo empática se sintió mal por el momento incómodo y amargo que estaba pasando su amiga.

—Bien, subamos de una vez tus cosas Serena —sugirió el hermano menor de la rubia —, no quiero tener problemas con papá si llego tarde con su "nena" —dijo en tono burlón, dándole un golpecito al toldo de la camioneta.

Tomó cada quien una caja o bolsa según el caso, hicieron dos rondas de la camioneta al departamento, se preguntaban cómo es que Serena tenía tantas cosas y como las acomodaría en el departamento, si, era amplio pero en realidad eran demasiadas cosas las que traían consigo la ojiazul.

Fatigados se desparramaron en la sala de Darien —descansemos un poco antes de acomodar —dijo sin aliento Serena, recargada en el brazo de su novio.

— ¿Qué? —Protestó Mina con ojos agonizantes— has acabado con todas mis fuerzas Serena.

—No seas malita — imploró juntando sus manos, no quería tardar eternidades instalándose.

—Bueno, te ayudo —le sonrió a su amiga —, con la condición de que Lita nos haga una exquisita cena.

—Está bien —intervino Lita —, necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas —se levantó del sofá —. Ami, ¿me acompañas?

La peliazul afirmó con la cabeza y se puso de pie también, Darien les dio algo de efectivo para las compras.

—Pues yo ya me voy —Sammy se despidió de todos y le dio un abrazo a su hermana —, les doy un aventón chicas —salieron los tres del apartamento.

Serena se estiró un poco, besó a su novio y optimista dijo —manos a la obra —levantándose y jalando a Rei y Mina de la mano, ambas quejumbrosas la siguieron.

Darien miro culpable la silueta de la pelinegra que iba al último, necesitaba encontrar el momento correcto para hablar con ella, los ojos violeta de la chica lo miraban con repulsión desde que se vieron en la camioneta y él se sentía el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra. Se quedó ahí hundido en el sillón de piel color negro.

Entraron al dormitorio, las dos rubias comenzaron a abrir cajas, Rei se detuvo en seco, se quedó paralizada en el marco de la puerta, recordó el último momento de su despedida con Darien esa mañana. Un beso frio en su hombro derecho, seguido de "_Buscare la forma de hablar con Serena…"_ — _¡Jah! Patrañas_ —hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por entrar a esa habitación que muchas veces fue su refugio, su cuartel de pieles desnudas y entregas ardientes y sedientas de amor, sintió un enchinar de piel por el bombardeo de recuerdos de ese sin fin de encuentros clandestinos. Sintió un mareo, le costó respirar y finalmente se le revolvió el estómago. —Creo que necesito un poco de agua —logró decir a media voz.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó preocupada Serena —deja te traigo alcohol, estas muy pálida.

—Sí, solo necesito un poco de agua y aire —intentó controlarse —iré a la cocina.

— ¿Segura? dile a Darien que te auxilie —inocente el comentario de la chica.

Rei salió de la habitación casi corriendo, la asfixiaban los recuerdos y los celos de saber que quizás jamás volvería a ocupar el lado izquierdo de esa cama, paso de largo por la sala sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al joven que se encontraba sentado y quien la siguió con la vista hasta perderse en la cocina.

— ¡Maldición! —Renegó golpeando la barra de la cocina, mientras dos lagrimas frías atravesaban sus mejillas —Necesito salir de aquí, no puedo…

—Rei… —dijo con voz suave Darien que iba entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —dijo tajantemente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

—Necesitamos hablar

— ¿De qué? —seguía diciendo sin voltear

—Rei, yo… —se acercó a ella, y posó su mano sobre su hombro, pero la chica jaló su cuerpo para evitar el contacto —, yo te amo…

— ¡Cállate! —Lo miró, sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de dolor y odio — ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te diga que yo también? Que esto que hiciste no afecta en nada nuestra… —trago saliva, que más bien ella sintió que le atravesaban la garganta miles de navajas. No pudo más, si hablaba más con él, terminaría llorando, gritando, golpeando y fuera de sí. Salió corriendo, sin despedirse, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso. Subió al ascensor, vio la figura de Darien saliendo del departamento, al cerrarse las puertas se dejó caer deslizándose sobre la pared, hundió la cabeza en sus manos y lloró amargamente; el recorrido hasta el templo le pareció frio, solitario y desamparador.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

— ¿Ya terminaron? — sonriendo preguntó Lita entrando con bolsas con algo de despensa para la cena.

—Ya casi —le contestó Mina quien acomodaba unos conejitos de porcelana en la sala del departamento Chiba-Tsukino como lo había nombrado minutos antes.

—Había demasiada gente en el súper mercado —se quejó la peliazul que entró después de Lita.

—Seguramente porque es fin de mes Ami —contestó el joven que salía del dormitorio —Serena está en la cocina, buscando algo que comer — rieron todos.

— ¿Y Rei? —pregunto Ami

—Se fue a su casa, creo que se sentía un poco mal —contestó Mina

— ¡Que lastima! — Dijo haciendo una mueca la castaña —, quería que me ayudara con el arroz. Bueno me apresuraré antes que Serena muera hambrienta.

Después de terminar de acomodar las pertenencias de Serena y de la exquisita cena que preparó Lita, las chicas se despidieron dejando solos por primera vez en todo el día a los "tortolitos" que después de recoger la mesa, se dirigieron al dormitorio y Serena tomó una merecida y reconfortante ducha.

— ¡Estoy muerta! —Exclamó al salir del baño —muero de sueño.

— ¿Enserio quieres dormir? —La atrajo a su cuerpo con voz seductora —, yo tenía… otros planes —la besó y condujo a la cama.

Serena estaba nerviosa y tensa, eso se notaba, pero Darien la trato con delicadeza, con ternura y devoción. Ella aunque no estaba segura, se dejó guiar por él, eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Para nada fue una mala experiencia, al contrario, Darien se esmeró en hacerla sentir bien, la cuido, no la lastimo, fue todo un caballero, pero eso no evitó que a su mente viniera la imagen de Seiya en esos momentos, torturándola reproduciendo una y otra vez la sensación de aquel beso tatuado en sus labios, como si estuviera reclamando lo que era suyo, y es que Darien podría adueñarse un y mil veces más de su cuerpo, pero su mente, su corazón, su alma y su amor le pertenecían a Seiya.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

*Gira Three Lights*

Dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, después de esa pesadilla que tuvo y con una desesperación que lo irritaba, Seiya se sintió inquieto tras soñar con su bombón, pero la soñó en medio de una guerra, desprotegida y confundida; no tenía claras las imágenes de con quien luchaba ni del escenario, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Bombón, ya falta poco… —ensimismado quedo viendo la luna a través el ventanal frente a su cama.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

Reunidas en una pequeña cafetería se encuentran cinco chicas alegres conversando.

—Primera vez desde que te cambias te domicilio que nos vemos ¡eh! —Reclamo Mina a su amiga de rubios odangos — ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida de casada? —bromeó un poco.

—Bien —intentó sonar convincente y esforzó sus labios a mostrar una sonrisa. Darien ponía mucho de su parte, así lo posible por regresar temprano del hospital, le llamaba dos veces al día y a diario le llevaba una bolsita dorada de regalo con sus golosinas y chocolates favoritos. Ella milagrosamente se había organizado para atender la escuela, cocinar y esperar en las noches a que llegara Darien. La intimidad entre ellos era muy buena, como desde la primera vez él era muy paciente y delicado con ella. Pero Serena no podía evitar pensar en Seiya y en la inmensa necesidad de volver a verlo.

—Te mando saludos Taiki —dijo Lita —dice que te manda los mejor deseos para esta nueva etapa que comenzaste —sonrió la castaña-

— ¿Qué? —los ojos celestes de Serena se abrieron — ¿le contaste?

—Si —afirmo naturalmente —también mando a saludarnos a todas.

— ¿Cómo que Taiki te llama muy seguido no? —repuso celosa la chica de cabello corto azulado.

— ¿Estas celosa Ami? —interrogó divertida Rei.

— ¡Claro que no! —sonrió forzada.

— ¿Qué más te dijo Taiki? —curiosa intervino Serena.

—Solo eso y que irán a América —se emocionó al mencionarlo —, su gira abarca Estados Unidos, México, Colombia, Brasil, Paraguay, Chile y Argentina y están en toda la disposición de ampliar su gira por ese continente.

—Cada vez más lejos —dijo con desilusión Mina — ¡deberían venir a visitarnos! —todas rieron tras ese comentario.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S

.

*Gira Three Lights*

—Ayer hable con Kino —dijo el Taiki a Yaten mientras esperaban a Seiya en el salón de vocalización de una academia de música que les servía para preparar sus shows.

— ¿Y qué te cuenta? ¿Cómo están las chicas? —pregunto el ojiverde mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Pues están muy bien —comentó —, sobre todo Tsukino…

— ¿Por?

—Se fue a vivir con el Dr. Chiba —recargándose sobre un gran piano negro que les servía para vocalizar, coloco sus manos en su mentón.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto incrédulo el peliplateado.

—Si, a lo que me dijo Lita, lleva más de una semana.

—Como que estás hablando muy seguido con Lita ¿no? —dijo suspicaz el ojiverde.

—No sé cómo decírselo a Seiya —contestó cambiando el tema el mayor de los Kou —, y como vaya a reaccionar.

—Encontraremos el momento — pensó un poco —, igual y estaría bien que no hiciéramos esa pausa en Tokio.

— ¿Crees?

Escucharon a Seiya acercarse por los pasillos de la academia, guardaron silencio, Taiki se dirigió al aparato de sonido y busco la música indicada para ensayar, mientras que Yaten sujetaba las agujetas de sus zapatos.

— ¿Ya empezamos? —preguntó sonriendo Seiya mientras entraba.

— ¡Como siempre llegando tarde! —se quejó el peliplateado

— ¡Calma hermanito! —Dijo con sonrisa socarrona — ¡ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí! —tomó un mechón de cabello y lo acomodo hacia atrás.

— ¡Keah! —soltó mientras se levantaba

—Mejor ensayemos —intervino el castaño —, vamos atrasados en tiempo.

.

•**S&amp;S•**

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ü**

¡Pues si! Para todas aquellas que lo dudaban o tenían la esperanza que no fuera cierto… Serena se fue a vivir con Darien! DD:

**PaulaLunatica**(te adoro, GRACIAS por todo, espero no defraudarte Pau-sempai *-* ) , **WiOvIx**(este capítulo la paso mal Rei, si Darien es un egoísta(? ),**Kamisumi Shirohoshi**(no he podido dormir cargando en mi conciencia tu muerte xDD ), **Yuuki Miaka-chan**(lo lamento mucho, pero si… ahora viven juntos x.x no me odies!) **mimimatt26**(Darien está tratando de ser un buen esposo! xDD jaja no lo odiemos tanto… bueno si! xDD), **Geisha-Alisha**(espero aun sea de tu agrado la historia… aun ahí más! xD), **LUISPXNDXA7**(muchas gracias Luisin por tus palabras :3 te quiero!) **princessnerak**(lamento mucho que todo lo que sugeriste no haya pasado! Ahora viven juntos! 33: Gracias!) **romy herrera.3950**(te adoro! Y me emocionan tus palabras! Espero no decepcionarte :3 ) bueno mil gracias por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, me hacen inmensamente feliz! :33 y a los que me leen sin huella igual gracias! Espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia.

**Notita:** el título del capítulo lo extraje de una canción de una banda mexica que se llama Enjambre (Intruso) dice así "_**miseria, tesoro… el ríe, yo lloro**_" en este caso sería relativo a Seiya/Darien.

Sigan dejando sus reviews, me ayudan mucho y ¡me hacen feliz! ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto! ü

Los quiere…

**-Briita'ღ**


	8. VII- Usted

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

.

**NOTA:** El título de este capítulo es debido a que en la conversación entre Serena y Seiya la mayoría de los diálogos de Seiya son pedacitos de la canción USTED de mi banda favorita PXNDX, por lo cual no son de mi autoría solo los tomé prestados, no creo que a José Madero le moleste en lo más mínimo xDDD y los marco con _cursiva_ para que se distingan.

* * *

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 7**

**\- Usted -**

.

-**Cuatro meses después**-

El lugar lucia hermoso y amplio, las mesas ordenadas cubiertas por mantelería naranja con vivos blancos, los asientos azul marino se veían cómodos. Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a llegar y ocupar los espacios, entre amigos, conocidos, familia y clientes del Crown. Andrew, un chico rubio de mirada verde y cálida, está al frente de todo el personal y dando la bienvenida a los invitados. Era la inauguración de su restaurant, los sueños de él y Lita ya eran palpables, tantos sacrificios por fin rendían frutos, habían logrado comprar el local a un costado de su Centro de videojuegos, eso les permitió conectar ambos negocios. Después de tanto pensar decidieron que se enfocarían en la comida rápida. El lugar cuenta con un espacio destinado para música en vivo, desafortunadamente por problemas ajenos el grupo no tocaría, pero no era problema pues contaban con un equipo de sonido envidiable.

— ¡Andrew! —saludo Serena con un abrazo al entrar en el establecimiento.

—Serena —sonrió —, Darien ¿Cómo están? —estrecho en un abrazo el saludo con él, su mejor amigo desde hace varios años ya.

—Nosotros bien, pero dime tu ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Darien.

—Feliz —sonrió ampliamente—, Unazuki me telefoneo temprano y prometió que estaría conmigo hoy.

—La debes extrañar mucho ¿no? —Dijo la rubia —yo extraño a Sammy y eso que Unazuki no es una hermana molesta como el —rieron los tres.

—Pásenle —invitándolos con un ademan —, su mesa está reservada.

—Gracias —sonrió feliz la chica —, ¿y Lita?

—Dijo que llegaría un poquito tarde

—Ok —y entraron al restaurant.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— ¿Estás seguro de ir? —preguntó Yaten acostado en el sofá.

—Si —contesto el ojiazul —, estaré bien.

—Pero dijo Lita que ahí estaría ella —agregó Taiki limpiando un poco pues tenían apenas un par de horas de haber llegado a su departamento — ¿estás listo para verla de nuevo?

—Confíen en mí…

Cuando Taiki le dijo a Seiya que Serena vivía con Darien, él lo tomó demasiado tranquilo, se encontraban desayunando en el balcón de la habitación donde se hospedaban —_entiendo_ —fue lo único que pronuncio el pelinegro, y continuó tomando su café expreso. Sus hermanos se quedaron atónitos por la serenidad de su actuar y fue la única vez que se tocó el tema, jamás lo volvieron a mencionar; aunque igual Seiya se había vuelto más hermético respecto a sus sentimientos, seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre y cautivador pero se reservaba unas cuantas cosas.

—Está bien —se resignó el castaño, sabía que Seiya iría a pesar de todo.

—Me voy — dijo tomando las llaves del auto —, tengo que pasar por Unazuki —salió corriendo del lujoso departamento.

— ¿Crees que estará bien? —pregunto preocupado el peliplateado a su hermano mayor.

—Espero… —dijo el mayor de los Kou.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Me encanta el lugar —dijo Serena recorriendo el lugar con los ojos —, es muy sofisticado y acogedor ¿no lo crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó el hombre de cabello negro que estaba sentado a su costado —, se sacaron un diez Lita y Andrew.

—Debemos felicitarlos —dijo emocionada — ¡Hay vienen!

—Buenas noches —se acercó a saludar una chica alta de cabello castaño acompañado por el guapo Andrew.

— ¿Cómo estas Lita? —saludo Darien poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo de felicitación.

— ¡Amiga! —la abrazo con euforia la rubia cuando fue su turno, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

—Darien —dijo el rubio —, quiero pedirles un favor. ¿Se puede sentar Unazuki con ustedes? Serian dos asientos.

—Sabes que no hay problema —contestó cortésmente el ojiazul —, hace mucho que no la veo.

—Traerá a su novio —hablo en tono sufrido.

—Y hay espacio suficiente en la mesa —sonrió Serena.

— ¡Esta espectacular el lugar! —interrumpió una rubia emocionada y escandalosa que recién llegaba al lugar acompañada de una chica de cabello azul que aplaudió aprobando el lugar.

—Llegan tarde señoritas —les reclamó Lita.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la peliazul —, el auto de Mina falló y tuvimos que esperar hasta que llegara el mecánico.

—Creo que olvide que consume gasolina —sonrió a penada la rubia, todos en la mesa rieron —pero por supuesto no podíamos dejarte sola en este momento tan especial Lita —. La única que faltaba era Rei, que por obvias razones no asistió, si se frecuentaba con sus amigas, incluyendo a Serena, pero tratándose de reunirse con ellas mientras Darien estuviera presente, ponía infinidad de pretextos; no quería tener contacto alguno que él. Por eso esa noche, a pesar de no querer perderse ese gran momento, decidió abstenerse de asistir.

— ¡Hermano! —gritó desde la entrada una chica de cabellera rojiza que agitaba su mano en lo alto mientras se acercaba.

— ¡Unazuki! —Sonrió Andrew al ver a llegar a su hermana, la recibió estrechándola en sus brazos —, te he extrañado mucho.

—Hola a todos —sonrió —, ¡pero que guapos están! —y saludó a las chicas y a Darien.

— ¿Y tu amigo? —pregunto Lita.

—Ahorita viene, está aparcando el auto.

— ¿Cuál amigo? —Levantó repetidamente las cejas Mina —, seguramente es su novio —dijo, haciendo sonroja a la recién llegada y a su hermano ponerse celoso.

— ¡Basta Mina! —Intervino Serena —, de todos modos Unazuki ya es toda una señorita y esta hermosa, ¿Cómo no va a tener novio? Y debe tener miles de pretendientes tras ella.

—Buenas noches.

Serena sintió que se le helo la sangre al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Una descarga de emociones cubrió su cuerpo, su corazón vibró, sintió miedo, ganas de desaparecer del lugar. Era él, y tan solo con su voz la hizo erizar.

—Buenas noches —, respondieron al unisón.

—Seiya —Unazuki lo tomo de la mano para acercarlo más —te presento a mi hermano. Andrew él es Seiya —se sonrojó aún más y cuando estrecharon las manos atino decir: —, mi novio.

Darien sonrió al ver la cara enrojecer de su amigo, sabía que por dentro debía estar queriendo estrangular a ese chico de coleta larga que tenía enfrente, y efectivamente Andrew sintió algo así como enojo, para él su hermana aún no estaba lo suficientemente grande para tener novio. Le molestaba que ese chico tuviera una sonrisa tan segura y ese porte de galán de televisión, sobre todo le molestaba que a simple vista no tuviera algún punto negativo para decirle a su hermana "no te conviene"

Lita, Ami y Mina miraron la escena y voltearon a ver a su amiga, quien en cuestión de segundos perdió el color, sabían que esas últimas dos palabras eran la causa de su palidez.

—_su… novio…_ —se repetía en la mente lo último pronunciado por Unazuki, no podía negar que le dolió, que sintió que se le partió el corazón, que todo ese fuego que sintió en su cuerpo al escuchar su voz se apagó con el balde de agua fría que vino tras escucharla.

—Señora Chiba —extendió su mano para saludarla —que hermosa luce usted hoy.

—Gr-gracias —apenas y pudo contestar en un hilo de voz, la electricidad que sintió al contacto de las manos, la dejo sin respiración.

Con una actitud indiferente aunque con cierta familiaridad, el ojiazul siguió saludando a los ahí presentes,

— ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —pregunto con incredulidad la pelirroja.

—Si —contestó con solemnidad su novio —, éramos compañeros de clase en la misma preparatoria.

— ¡Y muy buenos amigos! —agregó Mina sonriente.

— ¡No me la creo! —dijo con asombro la ojiverde enganchada del brazo de Seiya.

—El mundo es pequeño Una —manifestó el acompañante de Serena

Seiya lo miró y sonrió levemente, aunque más que sonrisa parecía mueca su gesto.

—Unazuki —Andrew sonrió a su hermana —, pueden sentarse aquí, es la mesa de invitados especiales.

Fue la velada más estresante para Serena, el tener a Seiya prácticamente frente a ella toda la cena fue un reto. El sentir su mirada penetrante, que le quemaba la piel y la hacía erizar; luchando consigo misma para no mirarlo, con el miedo que Darien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Lo bueno que su novio, (sí, aún eran novios pues aun no se casaban, claro ya vivieran juntos pero seguían nombrándose de ese modo); él estaba distraído conversando con Andrew.

.

Al pasar de un par de horas comenzó el baile, las mesas se recogieron y la gente se fue dispersando por el lugar, la rubia agradeció y disimuladamente se llevó a sus amigas al lado contrario de donde estaban Seiya y Unazuki platicando con algunos amigos de la chica. Aunque la tensión aun no bajaba tantito en su cuerpo, necesitaba distraerse.

—Darien —tomó de la mano a su novio—, ¿bailas conmigo?

—Por supuesto amor

Entraron a la pista de baile, pasaron cuatro piezas y Darien no veía las intenciones de Serena por dejar de bailar, así que le siguió el ritmo; Serena había despejado un poco la mente, entre tanta gente Seiya no la encontraría pensó mientras giraba al compás de la música.

—Serena —la voz de Unazuki la hizo parar y voltear repentinamente — ¿me permites bailar con tu novio? —sonrió la chica.

—Este… —se paralizó sin responder.

—Prometo regresártelo enterito —bromeó la pelirroja.

—No creo que haya problema —dijo Darien mientras tomaba la mano de Unazuki y cedía la de su compañera de baile a Seiya.

Seiya la tomó de la cintura delicadamente, los dos sintieron ese hormigueo en su cuerpo al contacto, solo que Seiya la supo ocultar, mientras a Serena se le noto en las mejillas que se tornaron rojas.

—Hola, bombón — sonrió de medio lado.

—Seiya…

—Vamos —le dijo aun con su sonrisa perfecta —, muévete o nos empezaran a empujar bombón.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y movió los pies al ritmo que Seiya la comenzó a llevar. Sentía el cuerpo caliente, sentía sobre su cuello el aliento de Seiya quien la atrajo así sí, para su mala suerte o mejor dicho buena suerte, justo en ese momento sonaba una balada, música ligera e incómoda para ella, no sabía cuanta más soportaría estar entre sus brazos conteniendo sus emociones y acallando a su corazón. El hacía más difícil el momento; sus ojos ni siquiera la veían directamente, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna; pero su cuerpo la torturaba, sus manos en momentos daban apretones a su cintura y a su mano que la hacían perder la cordura de a poco.

Decidida y llenándose de valor rompió el silencio.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo la rubia casi en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó desentendiéndose.

—Por favor —lo miró suplicante, él no dijo nada pero dejo de bailar y de la mano la guio fuera de la pista, hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario que en la entrada tenía el letrero de "entrada de proveedores".

En silencio se volteó para verla de frente, la tomo de la mano y la atrajo así si, la distancia entre sus cuerpos era nula; tanto que podría sentir los latidos acelerados del pecho de la rubia, y la cercanía de sus rostros les permitía sentir la respiración entre cortante del otro. Aun así Seiya la sentía lejos de él y poco a poco acortó aún más la distancia de sus rostros. Serena sintió rendir su voluntad ante él, un centímetro menos entre ellos y acabaría besándolo, Seiya no se detenía, ella solo cerro los ojos, incapaz de hacer algún otro movimiento. Sintió la frente caliente y un poco sudada del ojiazul sobre la de ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los hermosos zafiros de Seiya frente a ella, mirándola directamente con amor, con dolor y con su brillo sinigual. Así se quedaron por algunos minutos que para ellos se hicieron eternidad, las manos de Serena se aferraron a la camisa de él, como si de ello dependiera su propia existencia, Seiya acariciaba la mejilla de ella con su pulgar, dibujando círculos invisibles. Las lágrimas no tardías aparecieron surcando el rostro de ambos.

—Te quiero… —susurró Serena. Seiya suspiro y abrió la boca como intentando decir algo, pero se quedó callado —Seiya…

—_Extrañare hasta tu voz_ —logro articular con voz débil —, _me duele aquí adentro_ —añadió al mismo tiempo que tomo la delicada y blanca mano de ella y se llevó a al pecho.

—Perdón… —soltó en un suspiro ella.

—_Es necesario el adiós_… — dio la vuelta y camino dos pasos, sintió los pequeños brazos de la rubia aferrándose a su cintura por la espalda. Cerró los puños y apretó los ojos al detenerse, pero no volteó a verla.

—Yo… —se aclaró la garganta con la cara pegada a la espalda de él —, yo necesito explicarte todo, por favor espera.

—No hay nada que decir, porque no hay nada entre nosotros, es más —tragó saliva y continuó —_yo debería hablarte de Usted_ —sonó despectivo — Señora Chiba… —enfatizó esas dos últimas palabras, tomó las manos que sentía le quemaban al contacto su cintura y se liberó de ella acariciándolas una vez más con sus palmas, avanzó dejándola atrás, junto con su amor, sus ilusiones y la esperanza de estar a su lado; sus ojos nuevamente tenían lágrimas, las cuales limpió antes de salir del pasillo.

.

•**S&amp;S•**

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ü**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen y gustan de esta historia! Espero aun sea de su agrado. Mil gracias a los que dejan su Review me hacen muy feliz! **mimimatt26**(al parecer el lindo Seiya lo tomo bien(? Pero decidió dejar a Serena atrás u.u) **Kamisumi Shirohoshi**(me alegra más a mí que hayas revivido! xDD Serena sufre por tonta! Por irse a vivir con Darien! 7u7) **romy herrera.3950**(me sonrojas con tu rw mujer! /u\ jajaja mil gracias Romy! Te adoro! Y de tu propia letra sé que ya eres una Lady Kou! Así que odia más a Darien! Aunque este capítulo no tuvo mucho aporte xDD) **xavii beltran**(Onii-chan! Darien no es malo pero me cae mal xDD jajaja gracias por leerme! Te quiero un montón!) **WiOvIx**(odiemos a Darien! /o/ jajaja ok no! Seiya es demasiado maduro(? Para dejarla ir… -nada está escrito-)

**PaulaLunatica.** ¡Sempai! ¡Te adoro así mucho bastante! ¡Mil gracias por todo!

Sigan dejando sus reviews, me ayudan mucho y ¡me hacen feliz! ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto! ü

Los quiere…

**-****Briita'****ღ**


	9. VIII- Requiem for a lost love

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 8**

**\- Requiem for a lost love –**

**.**

**.**

Un rayo de luz atravesaba la oscura habitación, el reloj despertador sobre el buró marcaba las 3:17pm y aun así Serena no tenía intenciones de dejar la cama, llevaba ya tres noches donde el insomnio hacía de las suyas, por más vueltas que daba en la cama, no conseguía pegar un ojo. Ya habían pasado tres noches desde su último encuentro con Seiya.

.

.

Día de la inauguración.

.

El recobrar la compostura le costó un poco más de 15 minutos, de su bolso sacó un pequeño espejo y limpió los estragos que las lágrimas ocasionaron en su maquillaje, para después poner un poco de polvo y algo de brillo en sus labios, respiró profundamente y dejó atrás aquel pasillo donde Seiya se despidió de ella; y reuniendo el poco valor que quedaba en su ser, llegó al salón. Prefirió jamás haber regresado, lo que la recibió fue la escena que jamás pensó que vería; en el centro de la pista Seiya y Unazuki fundidos en un beso —_demasiado exhibicionista_ — dijo para ella, fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago, sintió que le faltaba el aire, y buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a alguna de sus amigas, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¡Darien! —sintió un poco de alivio al verlo, y lo mejor, estaba cerca de la salida del local. Caminó en dirección a la puerta lo más a prisa que pudieron moverse sus pies y sin voltear a la pista, pasó a un costado de su novio, jalándolo del brazo —necesito salir de aquí —con voz casi inaudible atinó a decirle al paso. Caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento por inercia, con la mirada perdida y un silencio indescifrable para su acompañante.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó en repetidas ocasiones Darien denotando su preocupación por la palidez en el rostro de la chica, llegando donde el automóvil estaba parqueado, la tomó del brazo para sacudirla pues no obtenía respuesta.

—Creo que… s-se me bajo la presión —balbuceo la rubia y subió al vehículo. Darien cerró la puerta y caminó al lado del piloto, subiendo también.

—Te llevaré al hospital.

—No… —respondió en automático hundiéndose en el asiento piel —solo necesito descansar.

—Llamaré a Andrew para disculparme por no despedirnos.

—Hmm… —afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando fallidamente olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver.

.

.

.

Recordar ese beso era como clavarse una estaca en el pecho, un mar de preguntas y respuestas que ella misma contestaba hacían trizas su paz mental. Nunca antes había agradecido tanto el que Darien tuviera que cubrir turnos de guardia extra durante la noche, prácticamente esa semana tenía el apartamento sola para ella y su tormento.

— _¿Por qué tuve que salir en ese momento? ¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué con Unazuki?_ —Empuñaba las manos sobre la sabana con enojo —_De tantas fans que tienen, justo ¿tenía que salir con ella? Con alguien que conozco, y no solo eso, alguien cercano a mí, alguien a quien estimo..._ —la ira apareció de nuevo — ¡TE ODIO SEIYA KOU! — gritó entre penumbras y cuando pensó que ya no había más lagrimas que pudiera derramar, sus ojos de nuevo comenzaron a llorar — ¿Por qué tú? Sei…ya... Creí que siempre estarías ahí para mí, tú… ¡tú me perteneces! — El llanto se negaba a abandonarla, cada lágrima era más amarga a la anterior — Eres mío — se aferraba a las cobijas como se aferraba a lo que había perdido — mío… mío…. mío… —susurros débiles se escapaban de sus labios blancos, por momentos se quedaba quieta, aparentemente en serenidad, y de un segundo a otro volvía a inundarla la ira — ¡Maldita Unazuki! Seiya es mío, no me lo puedes arrebatar, ¡estúpida! —arremetió contra la almohada, con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas de una persona que dormía en ratitos y despertaba entre sollozos o gritos desesperados y que ha comido casi nada durante tres días — La única idiota soy yo… ¿Qué esperabas Serena? ¿Qué Seiya se quedara ahí esperando por la eternidad a que tú lo llamarás y pidieras que se quedara contigo? Además, fui yo la que lo hizo a un lado, la que decidió vivir con Darien, la que puso esa barrera entre nosotros, la que no le dio oportunidad siquiera de que algo sucediera entre nosotros, me conformé con ese beso… y si, lo orille a buscar el amor en alguien más, en Unazuki, al menos sé que es buena chica y sé qué hará todo por hacerlo feliz —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro —. Feliz… Espero que de verdad seas feliz con ella —un suspiro dolido apareció —. Seiya, mi amor… Sei…ya —Sobre la almohada quedaba tranquila nuevamente pero en cuestión de un par de minutos, el llanto volvía a hacerse presente, era un llanto desgarrador de quien le habían quitado lo más preciado, lo que la hacía respirar. Gritaba a la nada ciento de maldiciones para Seiya, para Unazuki, para Darien, para el destino, para eso que la obligaba a estar con alguien a quien no amaba y dejar ir a aquel que le hacía vibrar el corazón; se reclamó a si misma por ser tan cobarde, por no tener el valor para dejarlo todo y luchar por Seiya, alguna vez le reprochó en silencio a él que no hiciera más por ella, ahora ella lo entendía, sabía que muchas veces el amor no bastaba, no era suficiente para estar con la persona indicada; veía una y mil escenas en su mente de cómo esos sueños, esos momentos que alguna vez había creado e imaginado pasar con él, simplemente hoy se iban al vacío; jamás volvería a besar esos labios, se quedaría con la duda de cómo se sentiría el ser amada en su totalidad por ese chico de ojos azules, siempre soñó el hacer el amor con él toda la noche, sentir sus manos, su cuerpo desnudo y sentirse de él. El sentimiento de frustración la invadía, para ser reemplazada por la ira de nuevo, despotricando contra todos y cada uno de los que a su parecer eran culpables de que Seiya y ella no pudieran estar juntos.

Sentía la agonía de un amor que moría lenta y dolorosamente, ese dolor que albergaba su pecho y que anunciaba su estadía permanente, sin querer cesar un poco, al contrario, cada vez se hacía más profundo, en momentos no la dejaba ni respirar, sentía como poco a poco se le iban de las manos las ganas de vivir, en esos momentos ya no le importaba siquiera su misión, le daba igual si _Tokio de Cristal_ se edificará o solo quedará como la utopía de unos cuantos, que seguramente no sabían lo que era amar a alguien, pues condenaban a otros a permanecer juntos a pesar de no amarse. Se sentía herida, sola, sin ningún motivo para levantarse, su amor lo que alguna vez le hizo ilusión, la hizo soñar, ahora se convertía en dolor. No sentía hambre, la cabeza le taladraba, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, se sentía enferma pero no del cuerpo, si no del alma, la sentía mutilada, desangrada y apunto de desfallecer.

El cansancio producto de su pelea interna la volvió a vencer quedándose dormida nuevamente.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Oye Taiki, ¿has visto a Seiya? —preguntó Yaten a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su departamento y leyendo un libro.

—Sí, está en su habitación.

— ¿No lo has notado extraño desde que llegó del restaurante de Lita y Andrew? —preguntó sentándose junto al castaño.

—No es lo mismo escuchar sobre algo que ya verlo con tus propios ojos, Seiya actuó normal al enterarse que Serena vivía con Chiba parecía haberlo asimilado de buena manera pero el hecho de verlo juntos en la inauguración tal vez hizo tambalear su aparente calma.

—Lo sé —resopló el peli plata llevando uno de sus mechones de cabello tras la oreja —, pero el encerrarse en su recamara no lo ayudará en mucho.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Cerró su libro tras un suspiro —No podemos obligarlo a hablar, si él no quiere decirnos que es lo que tiene, no podemos hacer nada Yaten.

—Es que me da impotencia verlo así —dijo el ojiverde con un tono desesperado.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —Taiki lo palmeó en el hombro —me siento igual que tú y con las manos atadas para ayudarlo.

El timbre del teléfono los interrumpió, fue Taiki quien contestó el auricular — ¿Diga? … Unazuki, ¿cómo estás? … Me alegro… Claro, déjame ver si está…

—Yo voy a hablarle —se levantó Yaten dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelinegro —. Seiya —tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta del otro lado —, es Unazuki en el teléfono, te llama.

—Dile que salí… —la voz del chico encerrado en el cuarto se escuchaba apagada.

—Está bien —con una negación de cabeza aviso a Taiki que Seiya no atendería la llamada.

— ¿Una? Qué pena, Seiya no se encuentra, y ni cuenta me di cuando salió —se excusó el mayor de los Kou —. Claro, yo le digo en cuanto llegué, cuídate —dijo para después colgar.

—Ni siquiera con Unazuki quiere hablar —comentó Yaten con frustración —. Tenemos que hablar con el, Taiki.

El castaño asintió —déjame terminar de revisar los itinerarios de la gira y lo hacemos.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Si algo tenía Mina es que cuando las cosas no le sale a la primera, no se rinde hasta conseguirlo, y después de 10 llamadas a Serena, que la mandaban directo a la contestadora y un mensaje amenazando con convocar a todas las chicas para reunirse en su apartamento, Serena no tuvo más opción que levantar el auricular, y es que prefería contarle todo solo a Mina, que enfrentarse a la preocupación de sus amigas por su deplorable apariencia, tendría que inventarles una excusa para no contarles lo que realmente le pasaba, entonces vendrían esos cuestionamientos que le haría Rei al no estar satisfecha con lo que les contaría e intentaría averiguar más y Ami enumeraría una lista interminable de responsabilidades para hacerla entrar en razonamiento y recordarle _"eso"_ que cae sobre sus hombros, después tendría que mentir diciéndoles que ya se encuentra mejor y fingiría una sonrisa , diría cualquier tontería y bromearía con ellas para que dejaran de preocuparse por su culpa; y sinceramente no se sentía capaz de sonreír aunque fuera finjida; pero no estaría del todo mal que Lita la consintiera con algún postre, aunque no tenía apetito en esos momentos.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario, no tuvo ánimos de peinarse, así que dejo su cabello suelto; preparó un poco de té y abrió un paquete de galletas de nuez que había en la alacena; como era su costumbre, Mina llego quince minutos después de la hora acordada, y ahí estaban una delante de la otra, la rubia de peinado de media cola miraba fijamente a su amiga quien tenía la vista clavada en su taza de té.

—Bien, ya me aburrí Serena —hablo con seriedad —, ya dime ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó sin levantar el rostro.

—No me vengas con eso —Mina comenzó a irritarse —Te conozco Serena y sé que tienes algo, es más —apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa recargando su mentón en sus manos —, sé porque estas así, pero quiero que lo digas tú.

— ¿Para qué? Si ya lo sabes.

—Porque te hará bien el contarlo Serena, no puedes guardarte todo, debes sacarlo amiga.

— ¿Los viste? —Preguntó con la mirada perdida — ¿Los viste sonriendo felices? Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no? Y ¿qué tal? ¿Viste ese beso?

—Lo vi —Mina respiró profundo para seguir hablando —, también vi como Seiya no dejó de verte durante toda la cena, vi cuando Darien tomó a Unazuki y tu quedaste con Seiya bailando, los vi adentrarse a el área no autorizada para clientes del restaurante; de hecho Rei y yo lo vimos y fuimos nosotras las que distrajimos a Darien y a Una, para que ustedes no fueran descubiertos.

—Gracias…

— ¿Qué paso ahí adentro Sere? —Mina estiró su brazo para tomar de la mano a su amiga —No entendí, fue Rei por mí, deje a Darien con Andrew y volteamos y ahí estaba Seiya con Unazuki a la mitad de la pista, tú te veías mal caminando a toda prisa, pasaste de largo frente a nosotras y saliste del lugar, Darien te seguía y…

—No te vi —interrumpió Serena con la voz quebrada —. Se me borró todo, solo identifique a Darien, necesitaba salir de ese lugar —dos lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

—Vamos Sere, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

—Seiya… fue tan frío, no me dejo hablar, se despidió y me dejo ahí… —su llanto era como el de una niña pequeña —pero, me lo merezco ¿no? así tiene que ser, yo con Darien y Seiya con ella —una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios — Unazuki sé que lo hará feliz.

—Bueno Serena, si sabes que Seiya será feliz, tú no deberías estar sufriendo o ¿sí? —Intentó animarla un poco—No es muy justo que tú llores mientras él está feliz —. Mina sabía que Seiya no encontraba bien, Yaten le comentó por teléfono un día anterior, pero no podía decírselo, no era bueno, si las cosas se estaban dando así era por algo, no podía confundir más a su amiga contándole que como ella, Seiya también estaba sufriendo.

—Pero, ¿qué hago Mina?

—Hmm… ¡Ya sé! —Dijo animadamente —Llamaré a las chicas y nos vamos a un bar ¿te parece? Sería como una probadita de tu despedida de soltera —. Sonrió.

— ¿Hoy?

—Pues sí, no puedo dejarte sola una noche más —se puso de pie y camino junto a la silla de su amiga — ¡Anímate! ¡Anda!

Tras un suspiro largo asintió —Esta bien, llámalas — y sonrió.

Mina dio pequeños aplausos de la emoción —Okaay, —miró su reloj — ¡Oh! Debo hablarles ya, tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Seiya, ¿podemos pasar? —preguntó Taiki después de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Entremos —dijo con ansiedad Yaten — ¿Qué tal si está muerto?

—No seas idiota Yaten —lo regaño el castaño —no digas esas cosas ni de broma —. Dicho eso, los dos chicos entraron al cuarto.

— ¿Seiya? —Lo volvió a llamar Yaten — ¿Está dormido? —consultó a Taiki al encontrarlo acostado en el suelo.

—Sí, ¿qué es eso? —le preguntó al platinado que recogió una hoja de papel del suelo, a lado de Seiya.

—Una carta —sin discreción, el ojiverde comenzó a leerla, al terminar se la mostró a su hermano mayor, quien la leyó de igual manera.

.

_Bombón:_

_Tal vez esta sea la última carta que te escribo, me quede con tantas cosas que quería decirte, pero esa noche cuando te vi sentada al lado de él, te veías tan preciosa y me llené de celos, cada que él te tomaba la mando con tanta ligereza, cuando te sonreía, o te besaba la mejilla; todo eso me hacía enojar como no tienes idea. Se veían bien bailando juntos, como toda una pareja perfecta, eso me encolerizó aún más, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Me moría de envidia por no ser yo quien te sujetara la mano y tomará tu cintura haciéndote mover al compás de la música._

_En mi mente tenia ensayado todo lo que te iba a decir, pensaba contarte como me sentí al enterarme que ya vivías con ese Darien; porque si, lo supe hace mucho, lo oí cuando Taiki se lo contó a Yaten, se preguntaban cómo lo tomaría yo, sentí como una bala expansiva en el pecho, pues ahí sentí el punzón pero se fue extendiendo el dolor por todo mi cuerpo, tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y romper todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, pero no podía porque si mis hermanos se preocuparon por mi reacción yo me preocupe por no causarle problemas, así que regresé unos metros y comencé a silbar, dándoles oportunidad de actuar normal, como yo también estaba actuando. Con él tiempo comencé a salir con Unazuki como un recurso para olvidarte, y pensé que está funcionando. Te lloré en silencio por mucho tiempo en mi cama bajo oscuridad que acompaña a la noche, creí que te había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorarte Bombón, creí que había dolido todo lo que tenía que doler pero no fue así, esa noche al verte, al toparme con la realidad que había evitado y bloqueado en mis pensamientos; simplemente caí a pedazos. _

_Te pido perdón por no dejarte hablar pero a decir verdad, no quería escucharte, no quería escuchar esas razones que estoy seguro son tontas y cobardes. Es por eso que simplemente me limité a decirte adiós porque si hubiera permanecido ahí contigo más tiempo no hubiera tenido las agallas para dejarte ir, me hubiera aferrado a ti y eso nos haría más daño, pues tú ya tienes tus planes los cuales sé desde hace mucho que no me contemplan. _

_Estoy seguro que esta carta no llegará a tus manos, porque no tendré el valor de hacértela llegar al igual que esos cientos de poemas que te he escrito noche a noche desde el primer día que te vi y que nadie que no sea yo los ha leído una y otra vez. Esté es el último de ellos..._

_Ciertamente me marea la forma en la que la imagino, _

_como inquieta mis desvelos, _

_como sus labios encarnan la madurez de una mujer _

_y su mirada guarda celosamente_

_la frescura de esa niña que me recuerda mi infancia,_

_esa niña que cambió las muñecas por tacones _

_y en la lotería de sus encantos arrebata suspiros a los dioses que la anhelan,_

_odiando al viento por rosar su piel de luna, _

_odiando a aquel dueño de sus caricias nocturnas, _

_sufriendo por la demencia de no catar sus labios, _

_por no beber de la fuente de su inagotable dulzura. _

_¿Cómo no recordarla?_

_si su voz adormece al infierno que tengo en mi cabeza, _

_si sus "te quiero" son la morfina de mis acanalladas tardes..._

_¿Cómo no quererle a pesar de la distancia?_

_Espero que seas realmente feliz, que logres llevar a cabo esa misión que se te ha encomendado desde milenios atrás y que siempre que veas una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo, te acuerdes de mí, porque eso es lo que soy: solo una estrella fugaz en tu vida, algo de paso… Juro nunca olvidarte Serena, eres algo más que el amor de mi vida y porque este sentimiento nunca morirá es que te digo adiós porque no haría nada en contra de tus deseos y tus decisiones. Prometo esforzarme por salir adelante como tú lo harás, daré lo mejor de mí para ser feliz con Unazuki y si no es con ella, sé que el destino me dará a la persona correcta._

_Te amo MI Bombón…_

_Seiya Kou._

—Así que Seiya solo fingía ser fuerte… —Comentó Yaten cabizbajo — Es un tonto, le gusta sufrir solo.

—Pásame esa manta que está en la cama —Taiki pidió a Yaten, quien enseguida se la dio, el castaño tapó con ella a Seiya y dejo caer al suelo la hoja de papel —. Salgamos, hablaremos con él en la cena.

.

•**S&amp;S•**

.

**¡Hola! Ü**

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por actualizar hasta ahora pero ahhh! Tuve bloqueo mental prolongado DD: mi muso tiene un carácter caprichoso y me hace sufrir mucho! TTnTT

El poema de escribe en la carta Seiya no es de mi autoria, (ya me gustaría a mi escribir algo asi de hermoso! *-*) El autor es Mario el "Pando" :3 con permiso de él para ocuparlo aquí

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me costó sangre(?)okno! Pero casi!

Mil gracias por su review a **Yuki Lunar**, **Xavii Beltran**, **WiOvIx**, **BombonLunar86**, **Gabiusa Kou**, **dulcetormento** y gracias igual a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, espero les siga gustando la historia.

Sigan dejando sus reviews, me ayudan mucho y ¡me hacen feliz! ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto! ü

Los quiere…

**-****Briita'****ღ**


	10. IX- A pesar de todo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 9**

**\- A pesar de todo -**

.

El reloj marcaba las 8:10 de la noche, cinco chicas estaban reunidas fuera de una tienda de videojuegos frente al parque No. 10, se ponían de acuerdo para elegir el sitio al que irían a celebrar la despedida de soltera de una de ellas.

—Podríamos ir a "_Galaxy Blue_" dicen que es uno de los mejores de la zona —Propuso Lita.

—O el "_Goshiki_" me lo recomendó una amiga de la facultad —Ami no era mucho de salir pero como era de esperarse investigó sobre el tema.

Todas dijeron por lo menos el nombre de algún bar o discoteca, pero el ponerse de acuerdo les estaba costando trabajo.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Yaten, ¿ya estás listo? —El mayor de los hermanos Kou apresuraba a sus hermanos, la limousine que los llevaría a su presentación de esa noche ya se encontraba parqueada afuera del edificio donde Vivian.

—No me presiones Taiki —el peliplateado irritado, contestaba desde su habitación —secaba mi cabello.

—Te hubieras empezado a arreglar mucho antes —lo regañó Taiki que estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia con ellos —Seiya, ya sal de ahí.

—Ya, ¡ya! Estoy listo —Saliendo de su habitación vestido con su ya famoso traje rojo y un peinado perfecto, Seiya hacia aparición —. ¡Enano apresúrate! —le gritó a Yaten, no porque estuviera impaciente como Taiki, si no por el simple placer de hacer enojar al ojiverde.

— ¡Cállate Seiya! —Furioso llegaba Yaten a la sala para reunirse con sus hermanos —Me fastidia que me presionen —añadió fulminando a los dos con la mirada.

—Es que pareces peor que mujer, te tardas años.

—No es mi culpa que tú no te tengas el mismo amor propio.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no necesito arreglarme tanto para verme bien —el tono de Seiya era burlón —, pobre de ti Yatencito, eres enano y feo —una sonora carcajada acompañó ese comentario.

—Parecen niños chiquitos —con tono serio, Taiki intervino en esa "pelea" ridícula como la definió el castaño —, cállense y salgamos ya.

—Seiya es el que empieza a molestar —aun cabreado Yaten protestó.

—Quien sea, los dos parecen niños —dijo Taiki mientras atravesaba el umbral de su puerta —Seiya, habló Unazuki que no podrá acompañarte en la presentación porque tiene trabajo pero que te alcanza más tarde.

—Está bien, gracias —contestó el ojiazul ya en el elevador.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— ¿Por qué estará tan lleno el lugar? —preguntó Ami al llegar al lugar que fue elegido por mayoría de votos: Kat'atros Bar.

—Ni idea —contestó algo desilusionada la sacerdotisa —, pero no creo que podamos entrar.

—Parece que se presentará algún grupo famoso —dijo Lita al escuchar el alboroto que hacían algunas fanáticas intentando entrar.

—Y ni siquiera trabajó hoy Reika para que nos ayudará a entrar —Mina como siempre ha sido muy sociable, eso le hizo conocer a muchas personas que siempre le ayudaban a conseguir lo que quería, aunque esa noche al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Hay un bar pequeño aquí a tres cuadras, podríamos ir a checar —propuso Lita, que estaba dispuesta a quitar esa tristeza que era evidente en el rostro de Serena, y que era el motivo por el cual ni Rei, ni Ami habían salido con un comentario aguafiestas de "otro día" o "lo hubiéramos planeado mejor". Las cuatro chicas darían lo mejor de ellas para que esa noche Serena sonriera y se divirtiera por lo menos un rato.

— ¡Pero claro! —Exclamó Mina con emoción —Es un lugar más pequeño pero no le pide nada al Kat… —tomó del brazo a la castaña y comenzó a caminar.

—Serena… ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a su amiga, lo que hizo que Ami alcanzará a Mina y Lita que iban por delante.

—Claro Rei, ¿qué pasa? —Serena sonrió al contestar mientras caminaban detrás de las chicas.

—Eso quiero saber yo Sere, ¿qué pasa? Es por… —no quería equivocarse sobre el asunto, pero tenía que ser directa o Serena no hablaría — ¿Seiya?

La rubia trago duro antes de responder, le dolía siquiera el escuchar que pronunciaban su nombre, no quería hablar del tema, pero tampoco podía evadirlo, no al menos con sus amigas —sí… es por él, nunca pensé verlo con alguien más y mucho menos con Unazuki…

—Serena, ¿Estás consciente de qu…

—Estoy consciente de todo Rei —dijo interrumpiéndola —, y no te preocupes, estaré bien, me convertiré en la mejor esposa para Darien.

—Está bien… —Rei bajó la mirada, no sabía que más decir, a ella le dolía el ver a Serena y Darien juntos, tal vez de la misma manera que a Serena el tema de Seiya.

Llegaron al lugar "MoonLight" era el nombre que se veía en luces neon afuera del establecimiento, sí tenían razón, era un negocio pequeño pero se veía con buen ambiente, por lo que decidieron entrar.

—Serena ve esta mesa —sin pensarlo Mina la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una mesa situada en el segundo piso del lounge, seguidas por las demás.

—Deberías decírselo —susurró Ami al oído a Rei al momento que la pasaba para adelantarse y alcanzar a Mina y Serena, no sin antes darle una mirada sería a la pelinegra que frunció el ceño tras esas palabras, no sabía bien porque Ami se lo decía, pero sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece el lugar? —preguntó entusiasta Lita a la "festejada" de esa noche.

—Creo que… —Serena recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar — ¡me gusta! —les sonrío naturalmente y todas sonrieron al verla.

—Parece que hay música en vivo —dijo Ami al ver el escenario improvisado de la planta baja.

—Disculpa —Mina le hablo al joven mesero que se iba acercando —. ¿Por qué del escenario?

—Buenas noches Señoritas —el trabajador saludo cortésmente a todas en la mesa —. Así es, cada fin de semana se presenta un artista.

—Ya veo, ¿podría pedir que cuando suba a cantar le mande un saludo a mi amiga? —Apuntando con su índice señaló a Serena quien al instante se ruborizó por la petición que estaba haciendo Mina —Es que estamos festejando su despedida a la soltería.

—Por supuesto, mire aquí apunte el nombre de su amiga y la felicitación, para cuando empiece el show puedan nombrarla —El chico le extendió una hojita y una pluma a la rubia, la cual ni tarda ni perezosa anotó los datos.

—Gracias —con una sonrisa coqueta regresó el pedazo de papel.

— De nada, ¿qué van a tomar?

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Esta fabuloso el lugar, nos tienen preparado todo — comento el platinado examinando cada parte del camerino.

—Seiya, ¿hoy cantaremos ese tema nueva que ensayamos durante la semana? — preguntó el mayor al azabache quien afinaba su guitarra para salir al escenario.

—No creo que sea el momento, esperemos al concierto de Kioto.

—Me parece bien —aprobó la decisión Taiki.

—Three Light salen en 2 minutos —se oyó una voz fuera del lugar.

— ¡Vamos! —gritaron al unisón antes de salir del cuarto.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Las luces de todo el bar se apagaron dejando encendidos solo los reflectores del escenario quedaron encendidos, desde la parte alta del lugar el grupo de cinco chicas estaba curiosa por ver quien cantaría.

—Ojalá por lo menos conozcamos al artista para cantar una que otra canción —dijo Mina que estaba recargada sobre el barandal a la expectativa de ver quien salía al escenario.

— ¡Y que no sea de esos que cantan música muy ruidosa! —agregó Ami con cara de terror, todas rieron.

"_¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al grupo del momento: Threeee Liiiights!"_ Escuchar esa voz anunciando dejo a las cinco perplejas. Serena sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos, su rostro se mostró desmejorado al instante.

—Pe-perdónanos Sere nosotras no sabíamos que… —Lita se disculpó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, no tendríamos idea que algo así pudiera pasar —dijo la rubia aun pálida.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra de Seiya comenzaron a sonar mientras Taiki decía algunas palabras de agradecimiento antes de comenzar el primer tema.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

El departamento permanecía a oscuro —Serena, ¿estás? —preguntó Darien al llegar a la sala, no recibió respuesta, al encender la luz encontró una notita sobre la mesita de centro "_Darien si llegaras a estar en casa, me fui con las chicas a celebrar mi despedida de soltera. Te quiero, Serena_" — Vaya, me lo imaginaba.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Después del tercer tema que cantó el grupo, un camarero se acercó a Yaten con quien intercambió unas cuantas palabras, entrego un papelito y se alejó.

— ¡La felicitación! —gritó Mina al ver esa acción desde su lugar.

— ¡No me jodas! —Ami llevó sus manos a su boca cubriéndola, todas giraron la cara hacia la chica responsable con mirada asesina, y después hacia Serena quien no tenía expresión en su rostro.

Yaten leyó aquel pedazo de papel y rápidamente recorrió el lugar con la vista y tras ubicar a las chicas dueñas de aquella nota, pasó el papel a Seiya quien al leer perdió esa sonrisa conquistadora que lo caracterizaba, con una seña pidió se acercaran a él sus hermanos, parecía dar indicaciones y tomaron su lugar los tres.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar por el micrófono el azabache —, la siguiente canción es un tema que acabamos de escribir, pensábamos guardarlo para otro momento, pero ya que tenemos aquí a una chica que está celebrando su despedida de soltera haremos algunos cambios —sonrió ocultando todo tipo de sentimiento tras esa sonrisa falsa —, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Serena Tsukino? —Yaten levantó la mano señalando la mesa donde estaban —Ya veo, como regalo te cantaremos el siguiente tema.

(N/A: Si pudieran leer escuchando la canción Find de SS501 para darle ese toque a la lectura)

El piano empezó a sonar mientras un melancólico violín le hizo segunda para dar paso a la melodía.

.

-Yaten-

_**Na-ege seodo, na-ege seodo,**_

_(También para mí, también para mí__)_

_**ganjeolhaejin maminde**__**,**_

_(Mi corazón se volvió desesperado)_

_**eotteokharago, eotteokharago**_

_(¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿qué quieres de mí?)_

_**haeyo**_

_(Dímelo.)_

_._

-Taiki-

_**Neomu adeukhan, neomu adeukhan sarang inde**_

_(Muy lejos, muy lejos tu amor está__)_

_**jeoldae pogi mothaneun shimjangi geudae ingeo jyo**_

_(__Absolutamente mi corazón no te dejara ir)_

_._

-Seiya-

_**Yeogiseo isseo neoui useum chaja ulkkeoya**_

_(__Espera un momento, encontraré tu sonrisa de nuevo__)_

_**nimam apeugehan nunmureun yeogi naega da jaba dultenikka.**_

_(Y esas lágrimas que te hirieron las encerraré)_

_**Tumyeonghan ni sarangeul jeoldae ijji mothal gireum mandeuro**_

_(El amor es transparente, haré un camino que nunca olvidaremos)_

_**bandeushi uri sarangeul dashi chajeultenikka**_

_(Yo encontraré tu amor otra vez)_

Los orbes celestes de Serena veían directamente al vocalista del grupo, Seiya le estaba hablando tras aquellas notas —_Una vez más, dejaré que la música hable por mí, que cada letra penetre hasta tu corazón Bombón. Aún te amo y te amaré por siempre, aunque no estemos cerca por ahora, nuestras almas están unidas y encontrare tu luz de nuevo. Lo prometo _—El mensaje era claro.

-Seiya-

_**Niga eopshido niga epseodo jal haenael su isseulkka**_

_(__Sin ti, aquí sin ti me pregunto si puedo continuar__)_

_**kkumeul kku-eodo hangsang duri yeottneunde.**_

_(__Hasta en mis sueños solo estamos tú y yo)_

_._

-Taiki-

_**Neoreul dalma-on neoreul dalma-on shigandeureul**_

_(El tiempo que pasamos juntos, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos_)

_**jeoldae pogi mothaneun miryeonhan shimjangingeojyo**_

_(__Este tonto corazón jamás te dejará)_

_._

-Seiya-

_**Yeogiseo isseo neoui useum chaja ulkkeoya**_

_(__Espera un momento, encontraré tu sonrisa de nuevo__)_

_**nimam apeugehan nunmureun yeogi naega da jaba dultenikka.**_

_(Y esas lágrimas que te hirieron las encerraré)_

_**Tumyeonghan ni sarangeul jeoldae ijji mothal gireum mandeuro**_

_(El amor es transparente, haré un camino que nunca olvidaremos)_

_**bandeushi uri sarangeul dashi chajeultenikka**_

_(Yo encontraré tu amor otra vez)_

_**Teongbin sarange gaseum ta-oreuneun seulpeumdo**_

_(Amor vacío quemándose de tristeza__)_

_**neoreul maeumeseo mireonaegi-en bujokhan nareul jaranikka**_.

_(El corazón que te empuja lejos, estoy careciendo__)_

_**Heureuneun geu nunmure nameun gi-eok majeo jamkil ttakkaji**_

_(__Esa lágrima que fluye esa memoria que quedará hasta que llegue el tiempo)_

_**bandeushi naui sarangeun neoreul chajeultenikka**_

_(__Que mi amor te encuentre otra vez)_

_._

—Gracias —Dijo Taiki al finalizar y el grupo bajó del escenario para tomar un descanso.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Serena salió corriendo, sentía su corazón arder, necesitaba un respiro, sentirse aliviada. Rei intentó seguirla, pero Mina tomándola del brazo la detuvo.

—Es mejor dejarla sola por ahora —fueron las palabras de la rubia.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

El descanso de los hermanos Kou fue interrumpido por un golpeteo casi inaudible en la puerta del camerino.

—Pasen —Ordeno Yaten quien estaba recostado sobre el sofá. La puerta se abrió dejando helados a los tres chicos al ver que se trataba de ella: Serena Tsukino. Yaten y Taiki sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos, la forma cruel en la que tuvo que actuar Seiya para no lastimarse más. No pensaron que ella después de eso lo iría a buscar.

—Yaten, vamos —el castaño se levantó y caminó hacia afuera del cuarto, seguido por el ojiverde.

—Tienes 15 minutos Tsukino —advirtió el menor al pasar a un costado dela rubia.

Serena dio dos pasos en silencio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Seiya se aproximó con paso lento, deteniéndose justo a menos de un metro de ella.

—Yo… Bueno… —la chica balbuceó un par de palabras, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar —Tu canción… —El azabache de una zancada disminuyó la distancia restante, y sin dudarlo se inclinó para capturar los temblorosos labios de ella con los propios, moviéndola lenta pero apasionadamente, pronto le respondió el beso y no solo eso sino que se acercó más a él quien imitó el acercamiento y su encorvadura empezó a disminuir. Le tomó por la cintura y la obligó a ponerse de puntillas, el hecho de tenerla a tan nula distancia de su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse afortunado y no querer despegarse jamás. Transcurrió apenas un poco más de un minuto cuando ella separó sus labios apenas unos milímetros de la boca adictiva de Seiya debido a que le había faltado un poco el aire, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro.

—Bombón… —Susurró mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta —Te amo y si en esta vida no puedo tenerte, te buscaré en las siguientes mil vidas.

—Y yo te estaré esperando —sin titubeos Serena contesto para después juntar sus labios a los de él. Este beso fue más ardiente, más deseado, más necesitado; sus finas manos tomaron el rostro del joven acariciándolo por las mejillas, él volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si con firmeza, no pensaba dejarla escapar; con la mano libre recorrió la espalda de la rubia encima de la ropa. Las caricias fueron exigiendo más del cuerpo contrario. Las manos de Seiya clamaban por tocar la piel desnuda de la chica, pronto se vieron perdiéndose por debajo de la blusa intentando quedar tatuadas en la blanca y suave espalda; mientras sus labios bajaron desde el mentón hasta el cuello, mordiendo por momentos esa zona. Los cuerpos estaban tan cerca que era posible sentir el palpitar acelerado del otro.

— ¡Seiya! —la voz de un Yaten irritado se escuchó tras la puerta junto con un par de golpes fuertes que hicieron brincar a la pareja y separarse de golpe — Tu novia —acentuó lo más que pudo esa última palabra —está hablando con Taiki en el pasillo de la izquierda.

Esas palabras de Yaten fueron como un balde de agua fría para ellos, haciéndolos regresar a su realidad, esa realidad que los separaba. Serena abrió la puerta y sin decir nada corrió a la salida trasera del lugar, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, haciéndola detenerse apenas estando fuera del bar, el frío de la ciudad la recibió haciéndola sentir aturdida, abrazándose a sí misma se encogió hasta quedar acurrucada a ella misma, no podía decir si el saber que Seiya aún la amaba la hacía sentirse feliz o hacia el dolor más intenso.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— ¿Bueno? … ¿Dónde estás? —El tono de la voz de Mina era de preocupación, Lita, Ami y Rei la miraban atentamente — ¡Vamos para allá!

**.**

•**S&amp;S•**

**.**

**¡Hola! Ü**

Mi más sincera disculpa por no actualizar seguido pero aaaaggh! A veces pienso que m i muso debe llamarse Yaten pues es igual de caprichoso que este peli plata xD

Por ahí coloque una _Nota de Autora_ esto es porque tome prestada una canción del grupo coreano SS501 y la puse en interpretación de Three Light, más que nada si pudieron leer ese pedacito con la canción de fondo pudieron darle ese tono melancólico y hermoso de la canción.

Canción: Find – SS501

De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y siga siendo de su agrado la historia. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar más rápido, creo que ha llegado a mí un nuevo muso que es más dócil y creativo. Espero que mi Yaten no se lo lleve de vacaciones también T.T

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Gabiusa Kou.** Espero que tu corazón ya este sanito y enterito, prometo que recompensaré los daños.

**Sharzit.** Gracias, espero siga siendo de tu preferencia.

**mimato bombon kou.** Yo quise pegarle a Serena por lo mismo.(?) Perdón por hacerte enojar por ponerla junto a Darien, prometo desaparecerlo xD

**PRINCESSNERAK.** ¡No me pegues! Lo haré, juntaré esos dos corazoncitos otra vez, y mira que Rei parece que te escucho… (Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo xD)

**Yuuki Miaka-chan.** Sumimasen~ u.u intentaré no tardar. I promese.

**Serena Ryuuzaki.** Me siento culpable por hacerte enojar v.v pero te apoyo en darle de pataditas a Seiya y Darien xD

**Estrellita fugaz.** Gracias por seguir mi historia :') haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**Star-Like.** ¡Baja el bate por favor! Jejeje aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero el próximo venga rápido.

Sigan dejando sus reviews, me ayudan mucho y ¡me hacen feliz! ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto! ü

Los quiere…

**-****Briita'****ღ**


	11. X- Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 10**

**\- Enfrentamiento -**

**.**

El delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado hizo que su estómago gruñera, abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentó en la cama quedándose dormida nuevamente hasta que otro ruido de protesta en su estómago la hizo ponerse de pie de una buena vez, necesitaba un poco de agua fría en el rostro para despertar; caminó hacia el baño confiando más en su memoria que en lo que sus ojos le mostraban pues aún estaba en "_modo zombie_".

.

En el enorme patio del templo Hikawa se veía a la sacerdotisa y encargada del lugar, terminando de barrer las hojas que los arboles alrededor soltaban. Estaba concentrada pensando en todo lo que debía hacer en el día; al terminar con ese menester se dirigiría a la tienda del templo a capacitar a la chica que le ayudaría, después debería ir de compras, tenía que comprar tanto la despensa como algunos artículos para el templo.

—Buenos días, Rei — saludó una joven rubia en la puerta de la vivienda.

—Serena, pensé que te despertarías más tarde —respondió la Miko girando hacia ella—. Intenté no hacer mucho ruido.

—Bueno es que me despertó ese rico olor del pan —esa sonrisa infantil que aun poseía apareció en su rostro.

—Era de suponerse —Rei no pudo evitar reír —vamos a desayunar entonces.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

El grupo Three Lights se encontraba desayunando plácidamente en su departamento, Taiki como siempre era el encargado de preparar los alimentos y servirlos.

—Yo solo quiero preguntar algo —Yaten miró a Seiya enmarcando sus ojos — ¿Qué piensas hacer hermanito?

— ¿Con qué? —preguntó el ojiazul de mala manera, sabía bien a que se refería su hermano pero no quería pensar en el tema.

—Tsukino… Furuhata…

—Nada —respondió tajante.

— ¿Enserio no piensas hacer nada? —cuestionó Taiki quien llevaba lo último a la mesa y tomaba su lugar.

—No, Unazuki es mi novia y Serena es… —se llevó la mano al mentón, meditando un poco lo que diría, y no porque no supiera que era Serena para él, eso lo tenía claro, ella era el gran amor de su vida pero no podía dar esa respuesta a sus hermanos —Es la futura Reina de Tokio de Crystal.

— ¡Que idiota! —resopló el platinado volteando los ojos. Taiki se limitó a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja, no había que agregar más, Yaten dijo todo lo que podría decirse.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Rei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué pasa? —le contestó a la rubia mientras tomaban té sentadas al pie del Templo.

—Bueno es sobre Seiya y Darien —comenzó a hablar un tanto tímida Serena, le era difícil hablar con Rei sobre esto y no es que no le tuviera confianza, sino que ella y Ami eran las más maduras y centradas; podía haberlo hablado con Mina pero ya sabía que respuesta le daría, Mina le aconsejaría lo que ella misma le gustaría hacer pero no se atrevía, mientras que Lita le daría su apoyo a lo que Serena considerará lo mejor. Es por eso que recurría a Rei, necesitaba que la pusieran en su lugar, que la hicieran "reaccionar".

—Te escucho… —el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró pero no lo hizo notar.

—Darien es un hombre excepcional, me quiere mucho y me trata bien, y bueno, me siento mal por él, no lo merezco, yo le fallé de nuevo… —hizo una pausa para respirar y disipar el nudo en su garganta —Ayer, fui al camerino de los chicos, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber si aún sentía algo por mí. Lo vi y me olvide de todo, nos besamos y de no ser porque Yaten llamó a la puerta, no sé qué hubiera pasado —sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, vaciló un poco para continuar —, sé que igual nunca te pasará algo así, pero ¿qué harías si te enamoraras de alguien por decirlo así… prohibido?

— ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué nunca me enamoraría de quien no debo? —los ojos violetas de Rei se empañaron —Estas equivocada, yo ahora mismo amo a quien no debo. Serena, no te sientas mal por Darien, tal vez él no es ese hombre impecable que tú crees…

— ¿Qué? —No lograba entender lo que le estaba diciendo — ¿Qué tratas de decir Rei?

—Yo… —por la mente de la pelinegra las palabras de Ami atravesaban "_deberías decírselo_" —Serena, tengo algo que contarte.

Había llegado el momento, ese del que tantas veces huyó. Serena tocó el tema y no daría un paso atrás, si su amiga se estaba sincerando ella también lo haría sin importar las consecuencias de ello.

—Darien y yo tuvimos una relación…

—Claro, cuando no sabíamos que él era Tuxedo Mask —Afirmó Serena con una sonrisa, tenía un presentimiento y no estaba segura de querer escuchar eso que estaba por decirle Rei.

—No seas tonta Serena, no hablo de eso. Él y yo comenzamos a vernos justo después de que Nicholas se casará, fue algo inevitable. Perdóname Serena.

— ¿Estás diciendo que se han estado burlando de mí? —La incredibilidad que mostraba su rostro se iba transformando en decepción, se sentía traicionada, Rei le había dado una puñalada por la espalda y ahí estaba, frente a ella pidiendo perdón como si con eso la confianza y el cariño se restauraran — ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Perdóname, pero lo amo, lo ame mucho antes que tú. ¿Crees que es tan fácil hacerte a un lado solo porque aquel que amas debe amar a alguien más? Esa es la razón por la que evitaba los lugares donde iban ustedes dos juntos.

La rubia no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, ahora necesitaba saberlo todo, su corazón lo exigía — ¿Cómo empezó todo?

—Fue una noche, yo estaba muy mal después del engaño de Nicholas, él apareció justo frente a mí y me dio ese consuelo que necesitaba, ahí descubrí que todo el amor que le tuve no había muerto, solo lo oculté por el bien del planeta, por nuestra misión —dejó salir el aire pesadamente —. Sin buscarlo nos besamos, me dijo que él sentía algo por mí también y terminamos en su departamento, esa noche me convertí en mujer, en su mujer —los orbes azules de Serena se abrieron por completo, ¿cómo era posible que Darien jugara con las dos? En cierta forma entendía a Rei, estaba enamorada y por eso fue capaz de todo eso y más —, después de ese beso no podía estar lejos de él ya, acepté las condiciones de esta relación clandestina. Todas esas veces que ponía escusas para no salir contigo y las chicas es porque estaba con él; perdóname, sé que soy la peor mujer y amiga del mundo.

Serena en silencio negó con la cabeza, sus ojos ya dejaban escapar unas lágrimas frías que surcaban sus mejillas — sigue…

—Todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron Haruka y las demás chicas en casa de Lita, ¿lo recuerdas? El mismo día que regresaron los chicos —la rubia entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, haciendo a Rei continuar —, no fue una visita de cortesía o porque MIchiru quisiera saber cómo iba lo de la boda, fueron a hablar sobre su _sospecha_ de que el Príncipe Endymion tenía una _aventura _ y nos advirtieron que estuviéramos con cuidado aunque estoy segura que la amenaza fue para mí directamente. A pesar de que todas lo sabía ninguna dijo nada. Hablé con Darien y me dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto… ¿Puedes creer que yo tontamente pensé que él te hablaría sobre lo nuestro? Pero no, ¿cómo esperaba que eso pasara? Darien es un cobarde y lo que hizo fue pedirte que vivieran juntos ¡Jah! Es un idiota.

—Ahora entiendo todas tus reacciones y huidas — dijo Serena con la voz entre cortada —. Tú y Darien… ¿se seguían viendo aun cuando yo me fui al departamento?

—No, yo me alejé, deje de contestar sus llamadas, cuando venía a buscarme yo me negaba, me sentía herida, traicionada por el hombre que amaba y con el tiempo dejó de insistir.

—Me lo hubieras dicho, Rei.

— ¡Por favor Serena! ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Si ahora mismo no tienes el coraje de luchar por Seiya. Lo que querías es que te dijera que dejes a Seiya atrás, necesitabas sentirte obligada a estar con Darien, ¿no? Pues te salió mal Serena, porque no puedo hacerlo —la mirada de Rei era indescifrable, en momentos dolora, y otras veces con rencor —. Después la inauguración del restaurante de Lita me volvió a buscar; al principio yo seguía renuente a verlo, pero Darien me conoce y sabe cómo manipularme y hacerme caer.

— ¿Qué? —la sinceridad de la sacerdotisa estaba excediendo a cinismo, le estaba diciendo de manera altanera que su novio la buscó de nuevo, era increíble.

—Dime algo Serena, ¿de verdad le crees a Darien que se la pasé todas las noches trabajando en el hospital? Aunque fuera el mejor médico en el planeta es ilógico que pueda estar en pie son dormir más de una semana, ¿no crees?

—Te desconozco Rei…

—Darien ha pasado sus noches aquí conmigo todo este tiempo, mientras tú patéticamente sufres sol… —el choque de la palma de Serena sobre su mejilla le impidió seguir hablando. Sin más, se dirigió a las escaleras del templo, bajándolas corriendo, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos, eran pocas las personas que Serena confiaba tanto que podría meter las manos al fuego y dos de ellas la habían traicionado. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y es que la verdad no sabía a donde ir, no podía regresar al departamento, el hecho de pensar que Darien y Rei estuvieron encerrados y "_amándose_" en el mismo lugar que ella dormía con él — _¡que descaro!_ — tampoco podía ir con ninguna de las chicas, en cierta manera se sentía traicionada por ellas ¿qué le dirían? "_perdón Serena no podía decírtelo_" o "_lo callé por tu bien_". No, no quería escuchar esas disculpas; lo que le daba más rabia era que todos lo sabían menos ella — _¿Cómo es posible que seas tan tonta Serena?_ — se reprochó una y otra vez pegándose en la cabeza con su mano, necesitaba pensar en todo ello pero se sentía asqueada.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —Mina gritaba al celular que tenía pegado a su cara, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando salió de su clase de idiomas y vio las 6 llamadas perdidas de Rei — ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Cuéntame todo! No, espera. Salgo a tu casa en este momento —dio por terminada la llamada, guardó su móvil en su bolso y salió corriendo de su salón, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

"Hospital de Especializaciones de Tokio" el imponente edificio color arena estaba frente a ella, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero no se retiraría hasta no hablar con Darien, se acercó a la puerta de principal, respiró profundo unas tres veces para tranquilizarse y entró, dirigiéndose a cardiología con paso firme llego hasta el consultorio cuya puerta tenía un marbete con la inscripción "Dr. Darien Chiba" vio de reojo a la Srita. Tsubaki que era la recepcionista pero contrario a sus visitas anteriores ni siquiera la saludo y paso sin preguntar si estaba disponible el Doctor.

—Serena, que sorpresa —la recibió el hombre de bata blanca al otro lado del escritorio — ¿a qué debo tu visita? —Preguntó levantándose de su sillón y rodeando su escritorio para saludarla, ya estando de frente la quiso besar pero lo que recibió fue una bofetada de la chica — pero ¿qué rayos te sucede Serena? —confundido le preguntó sobándose la mejilla.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti Darien? —Le gritó furiosa sin importarle que la pudieran escuchar fuera del consultorio — ¿Pensaste que nunca me enteraría?

—No sé de qué hablas pero baja la voz por favor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que se den cuenta que el "intachable Doctor Chiba" es un infeliz malnacido?

—No nos hemos visto por más de dos semanas y lo primero que me dices es ¿infeliz? Yo también te extrañé ehh —dijo Darien en tono de reclamo.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto —contestó con un tono de socarrón la rubia — ¿enserio pensabas en mi mientras te revolcabas con Rei? —El rostro del chico empalideció en un toque y sus ojos se abrieron por la última pregunta de ella — ¿creíste que nunca lo iba a saber?

—Serena yo, no seque decirte.

—Al menos no eres hipócrita como Rei pidiendo que la perdone, pero quiero escucharlo —la mirada celeste de Serena era fría —. Dame tu versión.

—Yo ya no podía Serena, sí me tengo que casar contigo, si asumiré mi responsabilidad como Príncipe de la Tierra pero ¿Qué hago con mis propios sentimientos? Tal vez lo que te diré sea cruel, pero ya que te enteraste de todo esto creo que debes saber todo lo que pasa —con un ademán la invitó a tomar asiento, ella lo hizo quería escucharlo sin importar nada, más destrozada no podía estar.

—Escucho…

—Serena yo te aprecio mucho y lo último que quería era causarte daño pero creo que fue imposible. Me casaré contigo a pesar de no amarte, pero no me puedes pedir que me aleje de ella, no puedes hacer que desaparezcan mis sentimientos hacia ella —un nuevo golpe en el rostro apareció, dejando una marca roja de la palma de Serena.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces he querido dejar tirado todo esto? ¿Sabes cuantas veces he querido buscar mi felicidad y no contigo? Miles de veces Darien, pero siempre me detengo, siempre tengo presente la responsabilidad que tengo en mis hombros —las lágrimas le impedían total visibilidad, necesitaba sacar todo lo que estaba guardando —. Cada día intento convertirme en una esposa digna de ti, aprendí a cocinar, he dejado de hacer esas cosas que tú crees infantiles, he dejado de ser yo misma. Y ahora ¿me dices que no te pida que la dejes? Eres un egoísta, no piensas ni en el bienestar mío, ni el de la Tierra, es más ni en la propia Rei, tú solo piensas en ti y nadie más.

Se escuchó la puerta azotar después de que la rubia dejará el consultorio, salió aun con lágrimas frescas y constantes, su paso era presuroso pues no quería que Darien la detuviera pero él ni siquiera la siguió.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

La larga cabellera rubia de Mina danzaba de un lado a otro al compás de los presurosos pasos de daba al subir las escaleras del Templo Hikawa, divisó a Rei cerca de la tienda del mismo, llegó casi sin aliento recargando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar su respiración.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —le pregunto a la sacerdotisa.

—Me pidió un consejo… —dijo en automático y sin expresión —Y le di una razón para sacar coraje y que luche por él.

—Puede terminar odiándote y lo sabes, ¿no?

La azabache asintió con la cabeza —Es la única forma de que Serena luche por su felicidad y no sienta culpabilidad por Darien —dos lagrimas traicioneras aparecieron a escena contra su voluntad —me dolió su mirada, sus palabras, no la quiero perder pero quiero que sea feliz. Es nuestra misión como sus guardianas, es velar por la felicidad de nuestra Princesa. Aunque ella sea una cabeza dura que se empeñe en cuidar de todos menos de ella —una sonrisa melancólica se semi dibujo en sus finos labios.

Con el mismo gesto en el rostro Mina la abrazó —no la perderás, todo estará bien —le susurró llorando —gracias Rei.

**.**

•**S&amp;S•**

**.**

**¡Hola! Ü**

Bueno, aquí dejando un capítulo más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y aceptación. Ya es hora de que los protas dejen de sufrir. Este capitulo me quedo un poco m as cortito pero es crucial y esto se pondrá mejor n.n

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**florperlachiquis52.** Kouñadita! *-* ¡que emoción ver un review tuyo! Y no te preocupes que Seiya tendrá su recompensa xD

**BombonLunar86.** ¡Hermosa! Mil gracias por tu apoyo, sabes que te adoro y bueeno a ver qué tal este capítulo :O Yaten se llevó a KHJ de parranda por unos días pero mi muso príncipe regresó /o/ jajaja

**Serena Ryuuzaki.** Hehe pobre Unazuki D: pero no te preocupes prometo que se desaparecerá xDD o no se jajajaja Mil gracias por tu review. Besitos.

**Gabiusa Kou.** Ouch! Prometo juntar esos cachitos de tu kokoro y hacerlo feliz, solo paciencia jajajaja

**Talantia.** Me amarás 7u7 jajajaja al final pero lo harás, gracias por dejar tu review. Me hace feliz.

**rogue85.** ¡Muchacha! Ese beso, culpa de Yaten que no dejo que llegará la parte bonita xDD Gracias por leerme y dejar tu lindo review.

**mimato bombon kou.** Yo también odie a esos inoportunos xD prometo dar lo mejor para que ese momento deje un buen sabor de boca.

**gabysrg1991.** Bueno, creo que hay muchas canciones de Ss501 que le quedan a Seiya hermoso, mil gracias por leerme y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia.

**PRINCESSNERAK.** Tienes boca de profeta xD NO soy mala, falta poco para que sean felices i promise.

Y también mil gracias a los lectores anónimos, espero sigan gustando de esta historia que, adelanto: Pronto llegará a su fin *-*

Sigan dejando sus reviews, me ayudan mucho y ¡me hacen feliz! ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto! ü

Los quiere…

**-Briita'****ღ**


	12. XI- Amarte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

**\- TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 11**

**\- Amarte –**

**.**

Serena se encontraba recostada sobre aquella cobija con lunas y conejos que la hacían pensar que el tiempo había retrocedido, el estar en su casa la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir segura.

.

Aquella tarde que después de hablar con Darien llegó a casa de sus padres, le abrió Ikuko recibiéndola con una sonrisa; como toda madre supo que algo andaba mal con solo ver a su hija frente a ella con esa sonrisa que se forzaba a permanecer en su rostro, pero al igual que Kenji y Sammy no hizo preguntas; la abrazó y la invitó a pasar, preparó el platillo favorito de Serena, después de la comida compartieron los cuatro una película en la sala escabulléndose a mitad de esta para irle a preparar su habitación. Merendaron en familia después de tanto tiempo, Sammy hacia bromas y contaba chistes, riendo todos hasta descostillarse.

—Bueno, me voy a la cama primero —dijo el Señor Tsukino al levantarse de la mesa —, mañana iré temprano a trabajar —se despidió de su hija dándole un beso en la frente.

—Ahorita te alcanzo, deja recojo la mesa —le contestó Ikuko.

—Te ayudo mamá.

—Claro que no, ya vete a descansar Serena, Sammy sube con ella también.

.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas de eso, dos largas semanas en las que decidió apagar su celular y como favor pidió a su mamá que si cualquiera de sus amigas la buscaba por teléfono, dijera que no estaba ahí, Ikuko lo hizo y nuevamente no cuestionó, sabía que con el tiempo Serena se sentiría preparada para hablar de aquello que la tenia de vuelta en casa y con el semblante triste.

Hoy por primera vez después de dos semanas se decidió a salir, durante este tiempo solo tenía un pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza y esa mañana despertó decidida a hacerlo, le costó mucho trabajo reunir el valor que sentía en ese momento, respiró profundo tres veces y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño, ya tenía lista la ropa que usaría, rogaba porque todo saliera como lo tenía planeado.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Tú si me acompañaras, ¿cierto Yaten? —preguntó el mayor de los Kou al platinado, había una exposición en una galería de arte y no quería perdérsela. Inicialmente invitó a sus dos hermanos, pero Seiya ya tenía planes con su novia así que se llevaría a Yaten aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo hasta el museo.

— ¿Tengo opción? —preguntó malhumorado el ojiverde.

—No—afirmó el castaño —. Empieza a arreglarte, salimos en dos horas.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Llevaba ya cuatro minutos frente al espejo, revisando minuciosamente su reflejo de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido liso de strapless ceñido por encima de la cintura, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla en color verde agua a juego con unos zapatitos de piso del mismo tono; al tratarse de una ocasión especial, optó por dejar sus largos cabellos dorados sueltos sujetado por una cinta en la cabeza haciendo un moño de lado. Su maquillaje como siempre era natural, un poco de mascara en las pestañas, rubor tenue y brillo rosado en los labios. Sentía tantos nervios que con trabajos podía sostenerse de pie por el temblar de sus piernas —_todo irá bien, Serena_ —se repitió mentalmente inhalando despacio para tranquilizarse. Salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras a paso lento, no quería que su mamá notara su salida, no quería explicar a nadie a donde iría.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—Seiya, ya se te hizo tarde —reprendió Taiki al azabache que apenas se disponía a tomar una ducha.

— ¡Ya sé! —Bufó el chico azotando la puerta del baño tras él —Si llega Unazuki antes de que se vayan la pasan a la sala, espero no tardar —gritó desde a dentro.

—Pero nosotros ya nos vamos —contestó Yaten sin recibir respuesta.

—Espera, olvide mi cámara —comentó el castaño.

—Te espero allá abajo —dicho esto Yaten salió del apartamento.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Un taxi se estacionó en la entrada de aquel exclusivo edificio de la zona residencial de Tokio, una chica descendió del vehículo, se dirigió al inmueble, conocía muy bien el lugar y el vigilante la recordaba también, es por eso que no tuvo problema en darle acceso y sin contratiempos caminó hasta donde estaban los ascensores, sacó un espejito de bolsillo para ver que estuviera todo perfecto mientras esperaba que alguna de las puertas de los elevadores se abriera.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

—_Ese Taiki me apresura para que al final él sea quien salga al último_ —Yaten iba refunfuñando mentalmente mientras descendía en el elevador. Si algo le molestaba en demasía era esperar por alguien, la paciencia era una virtud de la cual carecía el peliplateado.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse y guardó su espejo en aquel bolso verde agua que llevaba al hombro, levantó la cara misma que se tiño de un carmesí intenso al ver a aquel hombre que estaba dentro del elevador.

—Yaten… —musitó por lo bajo.

—Hola… —el ojiverde contestó con una mirada picará y una sonrisa cómplice — ¡Ven! —Saliendo del elevador jaló a aquella chica y la llevó hasta las escaleras intentando ocultarse.

Ella estaba inmóvil, no entendía la actitud del platinado y mucho menos entendía que hacían escondiéndose tras ese muro.

Un par de minutos más tarde apareció Taiki, saliendo de uno de los dos elevadores iba tranquilamente silbando mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano en la recepción.

—Toma —Yaten le entrego algo en las manos a la joven que lo acompañaba —, las necesitaras.

Sin más caminó en sentido contrario de donde estaba Taiki —_es un poco extraño_ —pensó ella al verlo alejarse y volvió a acercarse a los elevadores. No tardó en abrirse una de las puertas, subió a este y marcó con el índice derecho, el número 3 en aquel control.

Al llegar al piso indicado, salí y nuevamente sacó su espejito para darse un último vistazo, buscó su brillo labial y aplicó un poco, apretando los labios para que se imprimiera de manera uniforme. Sintió una especie de vuelco en el estómago, llevó ambas manos a la altura de la boca y las sopló intentado secarlas pues el sudor se hacía presente en ellas. Después, sacó aquel llavero que le dio Yaten cuando estaban en las escaleras e introdujo la más pequeña en la cerradura de la puerta que estaba frente de sí, girándola.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

— _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ —Se preguntaba Taiki después de haber preguntado por tercera ocasión al guardia que se encontraba en la entrada del edificio, si había visto salir a Yaten, pero nuevamente el vigilante le dijo que no —_Este chico, hará que lleguemos tarde_.

—Taiki, ¿dónde estabas? —Preguntó el platinado con enfado en el rostro mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba el mayor —Te estaba esperando en la cafetería.

— ¿Y qué hacías en la cafetería? —Taiki también estaba un poco molesto.

—Te dije que ahí nos veríamos —el castaño iba a protestar, pero Yaten se adelantó —. Te lo dije claro cuando salí del departamento.

—Solo dijiste que abajo.

—Abajo… en la cafetería —contestó firme Yaten —. Y después salí.

Taiki tenía dudas, tal vez por las prisas no escuchó a su hermano y el atraso ahora era su culpa, por lo tanto no había tiempo que perder.

—Como sea, ¡salgamos! Que vamos tarde.

— ¿No has visto entrar a nadie conocido? —preguntó el ojiverde, lo cual le extrañó al mayor.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Solo preguntaba… Vámonos —se puso en marcha y Taiki lo siguió fuera del edificio, era extraño que Yaten no se dirigiera al acceso interno hacia el estacionamiento pero no le tomó importancia.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Entró al amplio y sofisticado departamento, cerró con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido, se sacó los zapatos los cuales escondió en un huequito bajo los dos escalones de la entrada, de tal manera que si alguien entrará nos los viera; caminó hasta una mesita de cristal donde con el mismo cuidado puso las llaves de Yaten. Se quedó parada por unos segundos, sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que podría salirse de su pecho.

— ¿Cuál es la habitación? —preguntó en un susurro inaudible, no tenía tiempo de pensar así que se dirigió a la puerta de los dormitorios, fue fácil descubrirla pues la puerta estaba abierta.

Agradeció al cielo por eso y entró en ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con minucioso cuidado y le puso el seguro, no quería ser descubierta si alguien llegará de improviso, caminó hasta la cama y vio un cambio de ropa perfectamente planchado, sonrió pasando la mano por la camisa negra; respiró profundo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados y escondió su bolso bajo la cama, aquel edredón azul marino cubría bien hasta llegar al suelo.

Giró por completo mirando fijamente la puerta blanca del baño, a pasos largos y firmes redujo la distancia que había, giró con cuidado la manija implorando porque el pestillo no estuviera puesto. ¡Bingo! La puerta se abrió.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Justo antes de entrar al estacionamiento, Taiki y Yaten visualizaron una cara conocida.

—Hey, Unazuki —la llamó el platinado alzando la mano.

—Hola chicos —saludó ella al verlos y se acercó.

— ¿Cómo estás, Una? —contestó Taiki el saludo.

—Muy bien, y ¿ustedes?

—Bien —respondió Yaten y continuó —, Seiya tuvo que salir a encontrarse con el representante.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Taiki casi mentalmente.

—Por eso nos dijo que fueras con nosotros y allá te alcanzaba —siguió diciendo el ojiverde.

Taiki no entendía la forma extraña en la que estaba actuando su hermano, pero no lo desmintió y al contrario, afirmó cada palabra que Yaten había dicho —Así es, dijo que lo disculparás pero era un asunto importante.

— ¡Oh! Pues vamos… —el rostro de Unazuki se tornó desilusionado, pero ella entendía que así se manejaba el tiempo de los artistas y tenía que aceptarlo.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto blanco de Taiki.

Yaten iba silbando de muy buen humor, el castaño lo notaba y había decidido que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera le haría escupir todo, no importaba si tenía que arrancarle un mechón de cabellos plateados para que confiese lo que tramaba.

Una media sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro del ojiverde —_Ahora sí, ¡estás en deuda conmigo, Tsukino! Aprovecha esta oportunidad._

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Seiya tarareaba una canción que tenía en la mente desde la mañana mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo atlético; hace mucho que no cantaban "Todokanu Omoi" en algún concierto, esas primeras canciones con las que debutaron como grupo le traían muchos recuerdos y sobre todo le hacían palpitar con fuerza su herido corazón, es por eso que las evitaba a toda costa, pero al despertar simplemente esa melodía se había instalado en su cabeza, como anunciándole algo aunque no sabía que era.

.

El vapor caliente que cubría aquel lugar no le permitía ver a más de medio metro pero aun así se adentró en él, se dejó guiar por aquella voz que venia del fondo del cuarto, esa voz que ella conocía y la hacía estremecer en ese momento más que otras veces. Conocía la canción, le transmitía tantas emociones, sintió melancolía y por un momento quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero ya había hecho mucho, no pensaba detenerse ahora. Alcanzó a distinguir la silueta estética de aquel joven, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tenía su melena azabache recogida a modo que no cayera en su totalidad, eso permitía observarle esa espalda apetecible junto con un firme y bien formado trasero, se hiperventiló por la imagen que tenía frente a ella y de los pensamientos que invadían su mente a causa de la misma. Volvió a titubear quedándose estática a escasos pasos de él.

.

Una extraña sensación desconcentró a Seiya haciéndolo callar, por un momento creyó sentir la presencia cálida de "su bombón", sabía que era imposible, por eso cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por aquel sentimiento aunque fuera ficticio y después le doliera, pero por ahora lo calmaba, lo hacía llenarse de ella. Claramente sintió unas manos delicadas posarse en su dorso y recorrerlo con suavidad —parece tan real… —pensó llevando sus manos hasta donde sentía ese tacto, sus orbes se abrieron en su totalidad al sentir que lo eran, eran reales.

—Bombón…

Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando las manos de Seiya tocaron las suyas y la nombró; sintió un tipo de calor nacer en su vientre bajo y envolviendo su intimidad, soñó tantas veces este momento y estaba dispuesta a hacer feliz a Seiya sin importar que ella fuera quien tomará la iniciativa y comenzó a llenar su espalda de besos lentos y firmes, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de él, haciéndolo estremecer, quería tenerlo, ser de él y sentirlo suyo.

El azabache sentía los besos y el rozar de sus manos quemar sobre su piel, se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que le despertaba su cuerpo, la reconocía a pesar de nunca haberla tenido. Se giró quedando frente a ella, el verla ahí parada bajo el chorro de agua que caía como cascada, ese lindo vestido empapado se le pegaba aún más a su cuerpo, sus mejillas teñidas de bermellón y esa mirada azul oscurecida por el deseo, esa imagen me mandó una sensación por todo el cuerpo culminando en su parte viril, la deseaba tanto que era doloroso, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para hacerla consiente de lo que estaba provocando en él.

Serena besó su cuello, y mordió la piel ajena con fuerza. Seiya cerró los ojos extasiado, soltando un gemido un poco grave mientras sujetaba de los glúteos a Serena y la levantó, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas de inmediato. El ojiazul besó sus labios carnosos de manera lenta antes de entrar en ella. No se movió por unos segundos, la rubia dejó salir un suspiro y comenzaron a moverse. Todo era increíble, tan placentero, superaba por mucho sus sueños, lo que ambos alguna vez imaginaron.

Serena reprimía sus gemidos, estar con Seiya en la ducha bajo el agua caliente era un sueño, mejor dicho una fantasía un hecha realidad; lo besó con pasión tratando de agradecerle el momento y transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él, intentaba en ese beso pedir perdón y ofrecerle su vida misma para amarlo. Él correspondió, sus movimientos iban en aumento, no le importaba el hecho de que estaba de pie con su Bombón en brazos, era una imagen que no tenía precio, tan excitante, tan delirante.

Giró y recargó la espalda de la chica en la pared de piedra lisa, ella sonrió por el movimiento y sacudió su cadera. Seiya dejó escapar un gruñido por la provocación, aumentó la velocidad, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella, estaba tan caliente, tan estrecho, tan perfecto para él. Fue subiendo la intensidad, cada vez más rápido, más extasiante, comenzó a sentir como su interior le anunciaba que estaba listo para terminar. Serena sentía tanto calor, la sensación de éxtasis se expandía por todo su cuerpo, era indescriptible. Su vientre se contrajo, abrazó a Seiya cuando su interior se llenó de él. Seiya suspiró completamente satisfecho y la besó en los labios, después en la frente, respiraba con dificultad, sus zafiros brillantes se clavaron en la mirada celeste de la rubia. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su bombón la cual acarició su hermosa cabellera azabache con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, el entregarse a Seiya era algo que soñó desde que lo conoció y ahora estaba ahí abrazada a él sin ningún remordimiento. Nada la ataba ahora a su pasado, solo existían Seiya y ella.

El azabache estiró la mano para cerrar el grifo, levantó la cabeza y con su irresistible sonrisa miró a Serena, luego depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Él no hizo preguntas, no tenía dudas pues en su piel, el sus labios y en lo recién ocurrido encontró todas las respuestas que necesitaba saber. Todo se quedó en silencio, solo se oía la respiración de ambos que iba recuperando su ritmo.

—Te amo —La voz de Seiya se ahogó en otro beso tierno.

—Te amo —respondió Serena tras el beso.

La cargó hasta salir del baño, sin importar que estuvieran empapados la dejo caer delicadamente sobre la cama azul marino, la besó apasionadamente, bajando por el cuello, recorriéndolo con vehemencia mientras sus manos transitaban libres por la blanca piel del exquisito cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo. Era su oportunidad, se vengaría de todo lo que le provocó esa chica en el baño, la torturaría hasta hacerla enloquecer de placer.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Ya habían pasado un poco más de cuatro horas desde que llegaron al museo, recorrieron tres veces la galería y ahora se encontraban en la cafetería del lugar. Unazuki había intentado localizar a Seiya con más de 30 llamadas, las cuales se fueron directo al buzón.

—Es raro, Seiya no me contesta —externó su preocupación a los dos hermanos Kou que la acompañaban.

—No te preocupes, debe estar bien —la intentaba calmar Taiki —, si quieres vamos al departamento y lo esperamos ahí.

—No —se negó de inmediato el peliplateado —. Seiya piensa que estamos aquí, si vamos al departamento y él llega aquí se hará un lío.

Taiki clavó sus orbes violetas en su hermano, aun no sabía por qué estaba actuando así, parecía que Yaten evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con él para no hablar.

—Bueno, Yaten tiene razón —Unazuki habló —. Además si está en la disquera lo más seguro es que se venga directo para acá. Esperemos un poco más por él.

—Mientras vamos a pedir un café —propuso Taiki sin despegar la vista del menor.

—Yo voy al tocador, regreso —dicho esto Unazuki se levantó.

—_Llegó el momento_ —pensó Taiki. Ya cuando estaba a una distancia considerada la pelirroja, se acercó a Yaten —Ahora si dime, ¿qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué Seiya no ha llegado? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué la arrastraste hasta aquí con nosotros?

—Relájate hermanito —contestó en tono socarrón —. ¿Prefieres que hubiese encontrado a Seiya y Serena dándose amor? —enfatizó la última palabra y una sonrisa lobuna apareció en sus labios.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas Yaten? —No entendía lo que hablaba, ¿Serena? ¿En qué momento…?

—Luego te cuento —Su sonrisa arrogante se incrementó.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

La oscuridad de la noche ya había cubierto el cielo de Tokio, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante en lo más alto del firmamento y brillaba como si de Luna llena se tratase.

—Serena… —musitó Rei con una sonrisa en los delgados labios, se encontraba sentada en la cima de las escaleras del Templo Hikawa observando el cielo.

.

En la azotea del Restaurante de Lita, se encontraban ella y dos chicas más: Mina y Ami. Últimamente se reunían con la finalidad de saber el paradero de Serena.

— ¿Ya vieron? —les dijo la rubia a sus amigas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unisón, Mina señaló el cielo.

—La Luna —dijo con emoción —. Serena… ella está bien.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no brillaba así —dijo Lita observando el satélite natural que iluminaba el cielo nocturno —. Debe estar feliz, ¿no?

Tanto Mina como Lita asintieron con la cabeza, ahora sabía que Serena estaba bien, aunque llevaran dos semanas sin saber de ella, la Luna les reveló que esa noche ella no solo estaba bien, sino que su corazón estaba feliz.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Unazuki, Taiki y Yaten iban caminó al estacionamiento del museo, el momento de cerrar había llegado y prácticamente los habían echado, fueron los últimos en salir de ahí. Yaten oyó timbrar su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se alejó de sus dos acompañantes para poder contestar al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Seiya.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Yaten? —dijo Seiya al otro lado de la línea.

—Dime.

—Bombón me contó lo que hiciste por nosotros hoy, le diste tus llaves y al parecer te encargaste de Una… pues no llegó aquí —Escuchó con atención Yaten.

—Sí, sí. No es nada —contestó con desdén.

—Es mucho para nosotros, te lo agradezco infinitamente hermano.

—No sabes en que lio me metí, aguantar a un Taiki acosándome todo el santo día para saber porque me traje a tu novia con nosotros y una Unazuki con el móvil pegado a la oreja todo el tiempo y preguntando por ti cada cinco segundos —le reclamó el ojiverde.

—Lo siento, yo… —Intentó disculparse Seiya, pero fue interrumpido por el platinado.

—Solo dime algo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Valió la pena mi tortura? —una risita cómplice se dejó oír en ambos lados.

— ¡Que si lo valió! Es lo mejor que has hecho por mí, enano.

—Me debes más que la vida hermanito —con tono arrogante contestó Yaten —. Y ¿Tsukino?

—Ya la llevé a su casa.

—Ok, pues vamos para allá, ya después me cuentas todo —sonrió el peliplata —. Ahora piensa lo que le dirás a Una… Yo le dije que estabas en la disquera arreglando un asunto importante con el representante.

—Gracias Yaten.

—Nos vemos —terminó la llamada y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo para reunirse de nuevo con Taiki y Unazuki —. Era Seiya, que ya está en casa.

—Ya era hora —bufó Taiki —. Vamos.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

La situación de Seiya estaba complicada, debía hablar con Unazuki, terminar su relación de la manera correcta. Tenía claro que omitiría lo que pasó esa tarde con su Bombón, seguiría el cuento que le dijo Yaten para dejarla tranquila esa noche, al día siguiente a primera hora hablaría con ella para romper su noviazgo, era muy linda con él y eso se lo agradecía, sentía un cariño grande por ella pero amaba a Serena y ahora que ella es quien lo había buscado y le había demostrado cuán grande era su amor, no pensaba dejarla ir. Sabía lo que había pasado, sabía que Rei y Darien la habían traicionado y sabía que aun así habría personas que se empecinarían en que ese matrimonio se llevará a cabo aunque Serena muriese de tristeza. Pero él lucharía por ellos, por su amor.

**.**

•**S&amp;S•**

**.**

**¡Hola! Ü**

Mil perdones por no actualizar antes, pero bueno entre el trabajo y mis musos caprichosos y lo admito, estuve escribiendo en otro fandom /n\ no me apedreen (?).

Pero aquí está un capitulo con mucho amor SEUS'ciento xD.

Mil gracias por leer esta historia, gracias a los lectores anónimos y aquellos que me dejan su hermoso review.

**Gabiusa Kou**. Creo que Sere ya se llenó del coraje que todas le deseamos xD y le dio amorsh a Seiyita jajaja. Gracias por seguirme.

**Gaby D. Kou**. Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar tu rw. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Serena Ryuuzaki**. La promesa se está cumpliendo ¿no? Gracias por el rw.

Hermosa **Guest** no haga corajes, Rei es una gran amiga, espero con este capítulo su enojo sea calmado:3

**rogue85**. Casi lloro de la emoción cuando leí tu rw *-* Tanto tú como Tatily, Demencia y mi beta Yuki Lunar son mis ejemplos a seguir. Son mi escuela. Las mega adoro.

**Bombom Kou**. Si, al fin Sere se armó de valor :3

**Lizbeth vara**. Mil gracias por leerme, espero esta vez no llores :')

**Majho**. Gracias por tu rw hermanita hermosa. Te adoro.

**Talantia**. ¿Merezco tomatazos o amorsh? Jajaja Gracias por leer.

**mimato bombon kou**. Pobre Unazuki, me cae bien no quiero que sufra mucho xD Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para la escena de la bañera, espero haya cumplido tus expectativas jeje

**princessnerak**. Rei es amor, Rei es vida. Jajaja, no quiero que sea odiada, y bueno, espero este capítulo te guste.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan**. Yo digo que Sere ya hizo su parte, y lo busco.

**Nachita Cortes**. Mil gracias por leerme, es un placer escribir y espero este capítulo igual te guste.

**Serenalucy**. Mil gracias por tu rw, y me disculpo por no actualizar pronto u.u

**sailorworld**. No llores, gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Yaniz**. Aquí el capítulo 11 tan exigido(?) Espero te haya gustado, a ti y a tu novio. Gracias por leer.

.

Sigan dejando sus reviews que me ayudan a crecer y me hacen feliz :3

¡Nos leemos Pronto! I Promise!

**-Briita'ღ**


	13. XII -Triángulos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, usados solo para diversión y entretenimiento propio y de quien gusta de la pareja Serena x Seiya, sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

* * *

– **TE PERTENEZCO –**

.

**Capítulo 12**

**\- Triángulos -**

**.**

Parecía ser que la chica pelirroja tenía muy agudo su sexto sentido y presentía que algo andaba mal, se dio cuenta de eso el día que su novio mando a decirle con sus hermanos que la vería en una galería de arte y ella tuvo que aguantar las aburridas explicaciones de aquel rubio desubicado enfundado en un traje caqui gastado que a simple vista se notaba que era una talla más chica, y se hacía llamar guía pero que no conocía nada de la mitad de las pinturas y fue Taiki el que terminó corrigiendo y explicando cada una de ellas. Fue el día más largo y fastidioso de toda su existencia, intentó comunicarse con él cientos de veces sin tener éxito alguno y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que vio a través de los enormes cristales del museo que el anochecer había cubierto el cielo y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor a pesar de que no estaba ni a la mitad de su forma entera. Ese día ella tenía otros planes, quería pasar tiempo a solas con él, tal vez ver una película en el cine y salir a caminar por algún parque y terminar el día con una cena romántica en el restaurante de Andrew, pero al contrario de eso había terminado su día siendo echados del museo y sin saber nada de él. Le entró un miedo horrible cuando al llegar al departamento que Seiya compartía con sus hermanos, la recibió esquivando su beso de saludo que fue a estamparse en la mejilla de él, ¿de cuándo acá Seiya rechazaba sus besos? Y es que no fue solo ese, si no todos los que le intentó dar esa noche y al despedirse el muy listo, le regalo un dulce beso en la frente — _¡Jah! ¿Qué hay con eso Seiya?_ —pensó mientras enarcaba la mirada, esa mirada que expresaba lo molesta que estaba.

.

.

Hacía ya una semana que su novio intentaba hablar de algo importante pero ella simplemente escapaba cuando eso sucedía, excusándose con cualquier cosa, desde que tenía que regresar a su departamento a estudiar, que ya era tarde, que debía ayudar a su hermano en el restaurante y hasta lo más inusual como que su vecina la había mensajeado que su gato estaba en problemas.

— ¿Gato? Unazuki, tú no tienes gato —recalcó un Seiya aturdido por ese comentario.

—Hmm... No, yo no… —contestó con una risita nerviosa —el gato de mi vecina —agregó para después salir casi corriendo de aquella cafetería.

—Pero si tú no te llevas bien con tus vecinos… —resopló el pelinegro, ya se estaba cansando de esto — ¿Es tan difícil terminar una relación? —musitó antes de darle un sorbo a su latte.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

Desde que el grupo Three Lights regreso a Tokio a tomarse un descanso antes de empezar su gira por Latinoamérica, Taiki Kou pasaba mucho tiempo en el restaurante que tenía Lita en asociación con Andrew. Las charlas con la castaña eran amenas e interesantes, eso es lo que decía el chico de ojos violáceos cuando sus hermanos le cuestionaban por qué invertía tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

—Buenos días, Lita —dijo el castaño sentándose en la barra del lugar.

—Buen día Taiki —contestó la chica con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba algunos productos— ¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Excelente, y ¿tú?

—Muy bien también —le respondió acercándose a saludarlo — ¿te sirvo algo?

—Un café y una rebana de pastel de fresas por favor.

—En un segundo.

— ¿Estás sola? —preguntó el mayor al no ver otra persona cerca.

—Sí, es muy temprano y Andrew tenía asuntos que arreglar —dijo la castaña sacando el pastel del refrigerador.

—Perfecto —Taiki se removió en su asiento —. Me gustaría hablar de algo importante contigo Kino.

—Claro, dime —le entregó un plato con la rebanada de pastel y una taza de café.

—Bueno, verás… —carraspeó para aclarar su garganta —Ya que me has dicho que entre Andrew y tú solo existe una relación de socios y que no tienes novio… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?

Los orbes verdes de Lita se abrieron en su totalidad, la invitación del chico la sorprendió en demasía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso — ¿E-el sábado?

—Sí —confirmó Taiki —o ¿estás ocupada ese día?

—No, para nada —el color en el rostro de ella iba aumentado de tono.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Pero, ¿y Ami? —la chica preguntó angustiada, sabía exactamente los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el mayor de los hermanos Kou.

— ¿Ami? —repitió Taiki con extrañeza.

Lita supo que había sido indiscreta, Ami nunca había externado esos sentimientos al castaño, con trabajos pudo confesárselos a sus amigas una noche de "Verdad o Reto" en la casa de Mina.

—Bueno, pensé que te gustaba… —contestó Lita nerviosa, en el fondo quería escuchar un no de parte del chico y es que a Lita le gustaba Taiki, pero siempre lo vio muy afín con Ami y después que supo que a su amiga no le era indiferente él, decidió dar por terminado el tema de su gusto por Taiki.

Al castaño no le sorprendió que Lita llegará a esa conclusión puesto que hasta sus hermanos le habían dicho eso, y seguramente era porque él y Ami tenían muchas cosas en común y era precisamente por eso que no se sentía atraído por ella —_Es como si saliera conmigo mismo, ¡que aburrido! _— le contestó a Seiya cuando éste lo cuestionó con anterioridad. Así que solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Mizuno es linda y muy inteligente, pero Taiki es aburrido —dijo dando alusión a que eran muy iguales —. Yo no saldría con él.

—Oh, bien… —Lita le sonrió sin entender de primera cuenta lo que el chico había dicho aunque también fue una sonrisa de alegría, no podía negarse a sí misma que esa respuesta la hizo feliz.

—Entonces, Lita —Taiki retomó el tema principal — ¿puedes el sábado?

—Sí, claro —contestó segura, sabía que tendría que hablar con su amiga y contarle sobre la invitación de Taiki, pero no quería preocuparse por eso por ahora.

—Excelente —una sonrisa satisfecha surcó el rostro del Kou mayor —. Pasaría por ti a las cuatro de la tarde, aquí. ¿Te parece?

Lita solo asintió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rosado.

.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

.

El cielo rojizo de Tokio estaba dando entrada a la noche. Tanto Mina, Ami y Lita habían recibido una llamada unas horas antes, todas fueron citadas con carácter de urgente en el Templo Hikawa, Rei fue avisada que asistirían ahí. La tensión se podía palpar.

—Ya tardaron, ¿no? —preguntó la peliazul al revisar por enésima vez el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

— ¿De qué querrán hablar? —Todas se imaginaban cual era la razón por la que las habían reunido, la pregunta de Lita solo fue para liberar nervios.

—Parece que no llamarón a Serena —comentó Mina —o, ¿se le hizo tarde?

—Probablemente primero quieran hablar con nosotros como la última vez —respondió pensativa Rei, era la más ansiosa. Sabía perfectamente que esta situación fue iniciada por ella, pero no se arrepentía, no por ella, no por Darien, si no por Serena, si su amiga podía ser feliz, no importaba tener en contra a la galaxia entera.

A lo lejos se empezaron a distinguir las siluetas de Haruka y Michiru por delante, siguiéndolas Setsuna, Hotaru y en medio de estas venia Serena que fue interceptada a dos cuadras de su casa y llevaba contra su voluntad.

—Ya estamos todas —saludó con seriedad Haruka al llegar hasta ellas.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? —preguntó Mina como líder de las Inners.

— ¿Todavía preguntas? —el tono burlesco de Michiru les hizo hervir la sangre.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Haruka se notaba furiosa — ¿ahora pretenden echar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que hicimos en el pasado?

— ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, Haruka? —Esta vez fue Serena la que habló, sus palabras eran firmes y frías, ya no era la misma niña llorona e indecisa que hacia lo que otros le decían que era lo correcto — ¿Seguir con el plan a sabiendas que el idiota que sería mi esposo no me respeta siquiera?

—Serena —contestó Michiru —, todos cometemos errores —posó su pesada mirada en Rei —. Y estoy segura que Darien debe estar muy arrepentido.

Las palabras de la aguamarina le dolieron a Rei, sabía bien como era pero aun así no pudo evitar que eso le afectara. Las demás chicas también apretaron la mandíbula al oírla.

— ¡Me lo imagino! —contestó Serena en tono sarcástico.

— ¿Debería recordarles su misión? —Preguntó molesta Haruka a las chicas —Parece que sí, parece que se les olvido, y parece que unas se creen más de lo que son —un nuevo ataque a Rei.

—Y, ¿a ustedes se les olvida que para que Tokio de Crystal funcione, debe estar bien Serena? —Ami interrogó en el mismo tono que antes uso Haruka.

—Al parecer a todos les importa un pepino que se cumpla o no nuestra misión, ¿cierto? —Haruka cada vez estaba más alterada.

—Haruka… —la llamó Michiru para tranquilizarla.

—Primero deberíamos hablar con Darien —intervino Hotaru.

—Creo que es lo mejor, así dejamos que la princesa aclare sus prioridades —agregó Michiru apoyando a la menor, que junto con Setsuna asintieron con la cabeza.

—Hablaremos después —advirtió Haruka antes de que se marcharan.

Las cinco chicas vieron a las Outers alejarse, ya cuando habían desaparecido escaleras abajo del templo, fue Mina la primera que habló.

— ¡Pero que pesadas! —rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Serena comenzó a llorar de impotencia, de coraje, no podía creer que ellas estuvieran aferradas a conseguir esa estúpida utopía.

—Sere… —Lita la abrazó para reconfortarla —Todo estará bien, ¿ok?

—Gracias Lita.

—No te dejaremos sola —Ami también le dio palabras de apoyo —. Cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea.

— ¡Sí! Sea cual sea tu decisión estamos contigo —dijo Mina.

— ¿Saben? Eso es lo que da fuerzas —comentó Serena aun abrazando a Lita —contar con ustedes, mis amigas.

Rei quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo pues sabía muy bien que si Serena estaba herida en esos momentos, en cierta parte era por culpa de ella, así que solo observó en silencio y desde lejos.

— ¿Creen que regresen? —preguntó Ami.

—Yo digo que sí, y mucho más rápido de lo que creemos —contestó pensativa Lita.

—Rei… —Serena se dirigió a la morena que estaba un par de metros retirada de ellas — ¿puedo hablar contigo? —la chica asintió.

—Bueno, nosotras iremos a la cocina —Mina se retiró del lugar junto con Ami y Lita. Sabían que ambas tenían mucho que hablar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Fue la primera pregunta que Serena le hizo a su amiga.

—Ehh. Sí —contestó Rei con timidez.

— ¿Segura? —Serena se acercó hasta donde estaba Rei —No hagas caso a los malos comentarios que hicieron Haruka y compañía.

—Serena, yo lo siento —se disculpó la azabache —. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

— ¡Ay, Rei! —Serena sonrió cálidamente —Sabes que no tienes que disculparte. Durante estos días encerrada en casa, pude pensar mucho sobre todo lo que pasó y poner mis ideas y sentimientos en claro. Sé muy bien que tú serías incapaz de herirme. Eres mi amiga.

— ¡Perdóname! Por favor —Rei se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó, ese abrazo les hacía falta a las dos, ambas lloraron —. Pero esa era la única manera.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Rei —sonrió entre lágrimas —. Sé que lo hiciste por mí y por mi felicidad. Gracias.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

—Yaten, ¿aún no ha llegado Unazuki? —preguntó Seiya a su hermano, iba llegando de la disquera.

—No, ¿se iban a ver?

—Sí, supuestamente dijo que llegaba a las nueve, pero ya van a hacer las diez —Seiya llevó su mano hasta su nuca y se rascó con desesperación —. Creo que me está evitando.

— ¿Por lo de Tsukino?

—Creo —el chico tenía una leve sospecha que su novia sospechaba que la terminaría pues simplemente seguía escapando o prefería no verlo —. Necesito hablar con ella, pero no he encontrado el momento.

—O ella no quiere dártelo —Yaten también se habia dado cuenta de ello, Unazuki no quería dejar a Seiya arreglar las cosas.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

En la cocina del Templo Hikawa, Mina, Ami y Lita tomaban té acompañada por galletas que Rei tenía en su alacena.

—Ami —llamó Lita —, tengo algo que decirte.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa, Lita?

—Bueno, eres mi amiga y no quiero que haya malos entendidos o distanciamientos entre nosotras —dijo con seriedad la castaña, haciendo que Ami y Mina se preocuparan y la escucharan expectantes —. Hace unos días, Taiki llegó al negocio y me pidió que saliéramos el sábado.

El rostro de Ami se endureció al oír a su amiga, Taiki le gustaba desde la escuela media y aunque con su partida había preferido no pensar más en él, cuando volvieron, esos sentimientos resurgieron también. Pero también Ami sabía que no era correspondida, Taiki la trataba cortésmente como lo hacía con todas ellas, nunca vio en el chico algún tipo de interés especial hacia su persona, pero aun así guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez en algún momento él la mirara con otros ojos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Dijo intentando sonar normal — ¿A dónde irán?

—Eehh… pues no sé, no me dijo —Lita conocía muy bien a Ami, sabía que se le había roto el corazón pero aun así intentaba no hacerla sentir culpable y eso lo agradecía. Sí ella hubiera visto que Ami no lo tomaba a bien, sin más se alejaría de Taiki.

—Espero te lleve a un lugar lindo —por fin Mina habló —. Un restaurante elegante…

— ¿Un restaurante? ¡Por favor, Mina! ¡Lita trabaja en uno! —contestó Ami riendo —Seria muy bobo si lo hiciera.

—Sí, Ami tiene razón —apoyó Lita —. Sería un martirio, pensaría que estoy trabajando —Las tres chicas rieron tras los comentarios. Los ánimos eran buenos, la amistad seguía intacta.

*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*S&amp;&amp;S*

La mañana asomaba los primeros rayos del sol, la agenda del grupo auguraba un día pesado y muy ocupado.

— ¿No dormiste bien, Seiya? —Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Kou.

—No —dijo desganado el azabache mientras partía un pedazo de hot-cake —. Ayer hable con bombón y dijo que Haruka le habia exigido que regresara con el tonto de Darien.

— ¿Qué piensa Tsukino? —preguntó Yaten quien también disfrutaba de su desayuno.

—Está preocupada porque cree que seguirán presionándola pero me dijo que las chicas estaban de su lado.

—Solo unas descerebradas le pedirían que regrese con ese maldito infiel —el platinado no tenía pelos en la lengua y siempre decía lo que pensaba con las palabras más duras que se podía.

—En cierta forma las entiendo —respondió Taiki con serenidad —. Tsukino es su princesa y supongo que lo que más quieren ellas es vivir en armonía. Tokio de Crystal sería ese lugar que les dé esa seguridad.

— Y ¿crees que si Serena se convierte en la Neo Reina y gobierna junto a Chiba, habría armonía? —A Yaten se le hacía algo ilógico —Además hace mucho que todo el Universo está en calma. ¡Ni un enemigo ha asomado su nariz!

—Si Kinmoku estuviera en constante peligro como la Tierra y la única manera de salvarlo es que la Princesa Kakyuu se casará con un sujeto al que no ama y tu deber es velar para que ese casamiento suceda, ¿qué harían? —les preguntó Taiki a sus hermanos.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por unos cuantos minutos para después contestar.

—Creo que sería muy difícil, es nuestra obligación de Sailor cumplir la misión pero no podemos obligar a nadie a casarse con quien no quiere —dijo Yaten.

—Tú, como Sailor Star Healer ¿qué harías? —Preguntó de nuevo Taiki.

—Cumplir mi misión —su respuesta le molestó hasta a él, pero viéndolo como una Sailor, eso es lo que pensaría.

—Así es —afirmó Taiki —. Haruka y las demás tiene su sentido y deber de Sailor como prioridad, es por eso que quieres que Serena y Chiba se casen, mientras que Lita y las chicas…

—Su lealtad es hacia Serena y no a su princesa —a completó la frase Seiya. El castaño asintió.

—Hablando de eso —Yaten habló — ¿saldrás con Kino?

— ¿Qué? —Taiki se sintió avergonzado, ¿por qué Yaten cambiaba el tema? ¿Por qué era tan directo? —Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Seiya me dijo.

Taiki volteó a ver a Seiya queriendo matarlo con la mirada, Seiya solo rio y se encogió de hombros.

—El sábado.

—Y, ¿Ami? —Preguntó el platinado —Pensé que terminarías saliendo con ella.

Seiya estalló en carcajadas — ¿Verdad? Es lo que yo le dije también.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? ¡Hasta Lita me lo dijo!

—Es que Taiki —dijo Seiya—, es que la verdad se ven muy afines, además yo creo que a Mizuno le gustas, se le nota a kilómetros.

—Esto se está poniendo muy bueno —dijo pensativo y emocionado Yaten —. Por un lado Rei, Chiba y Tsukino, después está Tsukino, Seiya y Unazuki y para terminar Ami, el Cerebrito y Lita. ¡Ajá! Me rodean puros triángulos amorosos —exclamó con expresión melodramática.

— ¡Cállate enano! —Seiya le aventó su servilleta a la cara.

—Mejor apúrate y deja de decir tonterías— lo regañó Taiki que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Seiya lo siguió.

Yaten resopló — ¡Aggggh! Como si fuera mi culpa que estén metidos en esos líos —dijo para sí siguiendo a sus hermanos.

**.**

•**S&amp;S•**

**.**

**¡Hola! Ü**

Después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado. Siéntanse libres de dejarme cualquier queja, duda, aclaración o un comentario bonito:3 Hahaha.

**Lizbeth Vara, Milagros Montero, Serena Ryuuzaki, Gabiusa Kou, BombonLunar86, Serenalucy, alejasmin, Bombón Kou, Majho, mimato bombon kou, Talantia, princessnerak y Yaniz. **Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y a las lectoras silenciosas también mil gracias.

Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense.

**-Brita Kou'ღ**


End file.
